


Нежданный подарок судьбы

by Lidia_Lada



Category: Tekken
Genre: AU, Accidental travel, Action, Fights, Fix-It, Gen, Heteronormativity, Philosophy, Psychology, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada
Summary: Обычная студентка с огромным плакатом любимого персонажа на стене однажды при странных обстоятельствах попадает в так горячо любимый ею мир.





	1. Гик или фанат не хуже безумца

**Author's Note:**

> Работа родилась случайно. Понимаю, идея попаданчества совершенно не нова. Но, лично мне, было интересно обследовать образ персонажа, который мне не нравился. И если уж я влюбилась в него по уши, то только в процессе написания работы=) Так что осторожно, героиня может быть заразной=)
> 
>  **P.S.:** ОЖП введена в мир так, чтобы не менять кардинально то, что уже произошло во вселенной Tekken'а.
> 
>  **Посвящение:**  
>  \- **VicInHorror** (за все хорошее, что делает этот человек в моей жизни),  
> \- **M.R Leshka** (за вдохновение и приятные беседы на тему Tekken'а)
>
>> **P.P.S.:** Героиня обзавелась собственным промо-артом.
>> 
>>   
> _2019_  
>  _Программы:_  
>  _\- DAZ Studio - моделинг, текстурирование, позирование, рендер;_  
>  _\- Photoshop - манипуляции с размером, постобработка и коллажирование._
>> 
>> Предупреждаю, я не создавала модель с нуля. Я просто нашла модели, текстуры и позы в интернете и удачно смогла все скомпоновать, настроить освещение, затекстурить, и отрендерить.
> 
> **P.P.P.S.:** Эти ссылки на игрофильмы (первые три главы происходят до Tekken 6) я даю не ради того, чтобы схалявить и чего-то не писать в фанфике мол: "Смотрите и увидите". Нет, я так не работаю.  
> Например в Tekken 6 главными героями можно считать Ларса и Алису, но фанфик не о них, и я не ставила задачу показать особенности их сюжетной линии и отношений.  
> Поэтому эти материалы даны для того, чтобы желающие могли разобраться в происходящем и полюбоваться на некоторых героев. Ведь в файтинге картинки не помогут, тут нужны персонажи в действии.  
> [Игрофильм серия 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0H8_W_Cmq5g)  
> [Игрофильм серия 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dxppsO5-Vo)  
> [Игрофильм ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prx5RMuEQ2E)

*******

Итак, все случилось в один из мрачных дождливых дней. Девушка сидела за компьютером и пыталась писать курсовую работу. Ключевое слово «пыталась». А все потому, что в голову лезли совершенно другие мысли. Начнем с того, что ей совершенно не нравилась тема работы, но руководитель был непреклонен.

_— Ты отличница, справишься, — приободрил он свою студентку. Но ей казалось, будто над ней жестоко посмеялись, и хотелось, чтобы профессор сказал: «Дорогая, это была шутка. Вот теперь можешь выбрать настоящую тему работы». Но нет, жестокая реальность была беспощадной._

Студентке следовало провести кучу расчетов, чтобы доказать одну математическую теорию. Зачем же она за это взялась? «Нужно было идти в какой-то другой ВУЗ», — думалось в паузах между набором текста из черновиков, испещренными формулами и пояснениями.  
Взгляд плавно скользил по экрану, потом по столу, но, ни за что не зацепившись, устремился на стену и наткнулся на большой плакат с изображением красивого парня. Девушка долго искала изображение в хорошем разрешении, дабы широкоформатная печать не испортила все мельчайшие детали.

«Жаль, что ты лишь порождение фантазии разработчиков», — грустно вздохнула барышня в такт своим мыслям. Мама давно говорила, что пора вырасти из этих детских штучек, но студентка была непреклонной. Она понимала, что, не являясь эталоном современной красоты, вряд ли добьется успеха у противоположного пола и после неудачного, еще школьного, опыта вовсе не желала тесно общаться с молодыми людьми, а блестящая карьера в какой-то крупной IT-компании казалась скорее выдумкой окружающих, даже с учетом её высокого интеллекта. Девушке хотелось чего-то другого. Ей всегда казалось, что она лишь по какой-то дурацкой ошибке родилась совершенно не там. Хотелось влиять на судьбу мира, быть в центре временного шторма и лишь своими действиями вершить историю. А какая роль была уготована ей? Лишь винтик в огромном механизме общества, лишь деталька в компании. Любые её личные заслуги будут отданы руководству, а ей придется остаться ни с чем. За неприметным обликом и явным интеллектуальным потенциалом скрывалось множество других качеств, но этого никто в упор не видел.  
_На месте девушки другие бы, возможно, комплексовали, но она не стеснялась того, что была обладательницей неброской, но в то же время притягательной, внешности. Фигура пышки бывала объектом обсуждения у окружающих, но совершенно ненадолго. Причем, в первую очередь, всему виной были все те пирожные и булочки, которые девушка себе позволяла. Нет, избыточным весом она не страдала, но худощавой стройной подтянутой фигуркой, увы, похвастаться не могла._  
_Тем не менее характер девушки отлично гармонировал с её именем. Она была нетороплива, спокойна и, что удивительно, грациозна. Тем не менее она умела молниеносно реагировать на меняющуюся ситуацию и перевоплощаться. Ей всегда одинаково легко давались точные и гуманитарные науки. Но вместе с этим чрезмерная чувственность, неосторожность, стремление разрушить сложившиеся стереотипы в одежде, прическе, поведении, морали не раз доставляли много неприятностей родителям и учителям. Этот дух противоречия и свободы от навязанных ценностей всегда помогал барышне добиваться успеха. Близкие не раз отмечали девушку, как человека понимающего и чуткого, способного помочь окружающим, если они попали в беду, порой даже забывая о самой себе. Кроме этого она была талантлива, о чем свидетельствовали расписанная посуда в серванте, которую никак не хотела раздать в добрые руки её мама. А еще девушка была очень упертой и решительной: все знали, что если она что-то сказала, то она это сделает, а если отказала, то на то была веская причина._

С плаката исподлобья смотрел симпатичный парень со сногсшибательной… харизмой. И атлетической фигурой, от которой, наверно, у любой представительницы слабого пола дрожь пробежит по телу. Взгляд его карих глаз прошиб девушку насквозь. Казалось, он наблюдает и сурово смотрит на неё, якобы укоряя за то, что она позволяет себе отлынивать от задания. Мол: «У других тоже проблем хватает».

Девушка моргнула, и марево исчезло. Двадцатиоднолетний — если верить сценаристам Namco — парень снова казался обычным изображением. Он обхватил запястье одной руки другой, будто поправляя красную перчатку перед боем. Его мышцы напряглись так, что выступили жилы. Студентка поражалась такой детальности анатомии и в то же время такой гиперболизации образа.  
Лицо юноши — это вообще была отдельная тема. Суровый взгляд раскосых глаз дополнялся характерными для этого персонажа и его семьи, густыми черными бровями с ярко выраженным изломом. Правильный нос, удлиненное лицо с чуть заостренным подбородком.

Девица была не из тех някающих на каждом шагу созданий, которые млели от аниме и манги, и не вздыхала по восточным актерам. Но этот персонаж немыслимым образом покорил её сердце.  
Девушка не удивлялась популярности этого персонажа среди фанатов, но её выбор был продиктован чисто интуитивно и сугубо субъективно. Сверстницы не понимали увлеченность подруги видеоиграми такого формата.

 _— Ты вообще себе так парня не найдешь, — вздохнула Даша._  
_— Это не есть величайшая проблема в жизни. Вот уравнения Навье-Стокса — это действительно беда. Хорошо, что нерешенные математические задачи не станут нашим заданием в ближайшие… много лет._  
_— Да-да, знаю, ты пойдешь на программиста в свою… — подруга махнула рукой на плакат, — ну где этих твоих красавцев создают._  
_— Namco? Да! Я хочу стать разработчиком игр…_  
_— А мне хватит работы в ИТ-отделе. И реальные парни куда интереснее, — многозначительно сказала подруга._  
_— Не начинай… — девушка закрыла лицо рукой, ей предстояло выслушать о любовных похождениях подруги._

Черные короткие волосы, забранные вверх и назад, были оформлены в причудливую остроконечную прическу. «Это же сколько надо геля и лака, дабы поддерживать такой имидж в реальности», — мимолетом подумалось девушке. Кокетливая челка из отдельных прядей притягивала взгляд. Юноша действительно был красив. А при вспышке молнии его образ казался еще загадочнее. Гром же добавил моменту некую грозность.

Студентка встала и подошла к плакату. Она отмасштабировала печать так, чтобы юноша был такого же роста, как было заявлено его создателями — 183 сантиметра. Он был выше неё на голову. Девушка вздохнула, закрыла глаза, удержав слезу. «Почему в реальности не существует таких парней?» Тут же в голову полезла шальная мысль, которую просто невозможно было удержать. Девушка, не открывая глаз, дотронулась до руки своего любимого персонажа. Внезапно ей показалось, что она действительно ощутила тепло и рельеф бицепса. Широко распахнув глаза, барышня часто задышала. «Причудится же такое!»

А тем временем состояние на мониторе не изменилось. В документе курсор настойчиво и требовательно мигал, принуждая продолжать работу. Студентка горько вздохнула, вернулась за стол, потерла лицо руками и приступила к прерванному занятию. Только руки коснулись клавиатуры, как вспышка молнии снова ярко осветила комнату, а потом в очередной раз прозвучал гром.

Дальше произошло что-то очень странное, момент растянулся длинной в вечность. Девушка беспомощно наблюдала, как по кабелю со стены идет разряд, но ничего не успевала делать. Разряд приближался к компьютеру, и тот красиво заискрился, выпуская фонтан переливающихся разноцветных искр. Клавиатура заполыхала странными огнями, обжигая подушечки пальцев.

Дальше наступила глубокая, непроглядная, тяжелая темнота.

*******

Перед глазами все плыло, сливаясь в бесформенное пятно из цвета и света. Девушка часто моргала, стараясь сбросить пелену с глаз, но удавалось это с трудом, а вскоре пятно начало обретать четкость. Прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, барышня поняла, что тело в порядке и, кажется, ожогов не было.  
А тем временем перед глазами вырисовывалось какое-то лицо. Хотелось смахнуть навязчивую завесу. Студентка протянула вперед руку, но та предательски дрожала. Некто схватил девушку за ладонь и заговорил приятным голосом.

— Можешь встать? — спрашивал незнакомец.  
— Нет. Можно мне еще чуть-чуть полежать? — выговорила девушка, отмечая, что её голос звучал немного осипло, и пересохло во рту. — Можно мне воды?  
Некто исчез из поля зрения, а потом кто-то бережно приподнял непослушное тело, а губ коснулась холодная фарфоровая поверхность.  
— Спасибо… — протянула девушка.  
Зрение возвращалось уже стремительнее. И когда аморфный мир превратился в четкую картинку, молодая особа смогла разглядеть незнакомца.  
— А-а-а! — закричала она.  
— Что такое? — испугано спросил юноша, оглядываясь.  
— Ты… ты… не может быть, — забормотала девушка. — Я сплю. Я точно сплю. Этого просто не может быть, — тараторила она под нос так, будто увидела какую-то нечисть.  
— Успокойся, — молодой человек сурово прекратил бессмысленный поток слов.  
Девушка замерла с открытым ртом, продолжая хлопать глазами.  
— Что тебя так напугало? — в голосе звучали серьезность и обеспокоенность.

— Ты — Дзин Кадзама! — выкрикнула девушка. Она бегло оглядела одеяние Дзина и отметила, что черная рубашка отлично сидит на нем. Значит, он уже победил в пятом турнире.  
Юноша только пожал плечами. Кто же его не знал после захвата власти в Дзайбацу «Мисима»? Девчонка показалась ему странной.

Молодой человек опять осмотрел незнакомку. Невысокого роста, русые волнистые волосы, беспорядочно торчащие во все стороны, глаза серого цвета, вздернутый нос, чуть полноватые бедра и есть животик. Да, она не была японкой. Точно европейка.  
«И как её сюда занесло?» — задался вопросом Дзин Кадзама. Единственное, что он знал, что нашел её в своем додзё в бессознательном состоянии.

— Все верно.  
— Нет! Это не просто странно. Это невозможно! — девушка села и посмотрела на своего любимого персонажа еще внимательнее. Он был точно таким, как в её воображении, спровоцированном изображениями, нарисованными художниками.  
Сам же юноша молчал, испытующе смотря на девушку, которая уже начала казаться ему ненормальной.

— Понимаешь, ты не настоящий…  
— На, проверь, — Дзин протянул руку, несильно сжал запястье девушки он провел её ладонью по предплечью своей второй руки.  
— Это просто сон. Я не знаю что произошло, но ты — лишь персонаж моей любимой игры.  
— Наверно ты просто сильно ударилась головой, — сказал Дзин, вставая.  
— Но я все про тебя знаю! И не только про тебя!  
— Да? Например? — последние слова девушки насторожили молодого человека. Внезапно он подумал, что она может быть шпионкой. Он резко встал и отошел на безопасное расстояние.  
— Ты — сын Дзюн Кадзама и Кадзуи Мисимы. Ты прошел долгий путь… — последовала небольшая пауза. — Сначала ты нашел своего дедушку Хэйхати Мисиму, и он продолжил тебя тренировать семейному стилю каратэ Мисима. Потом в девятнадцать ты дрался с Огром, Богом войны, на Турнире, чтобы отомстить ему за свою мать, хотя её судьба на самом деле неизвестна.

Девушка тараторила все на одном дыхании, а когда воздух заканчивался, то глубоко вдыхала, собираясь для новой очереди словесного пулемета. Ей казалось, что напоминание о матери задевает парня. Она заметно напряглась, ожидая вспышки гнева, и чисто инстинктивно немного отодвинулась.

— После этого дед приказал убить своего единственного внука. Его штурмовой отряд расстрелял тебя, а контрольный выстрел сделал сам Хэйхати. — Видеовставка из третьей части серии игр всплыла перед глазами настолько отчетливо, будто девушка сама была очевидицей произошедшего. — Вот именно в этот момент пробудилось то, что дремало внутри…  
— Ты ничего об этом не знаешь, — сквозь зубы сказал Дзин и повернулся спиной. Он закрыл глаза и вспомнил это неприятное чувство, когда темнота ползет изнутри и обволакивает каждую клеточку тела.  
— Ошибаешься, я знаю о тебе все… — девушка внезапно запнулась и осмотрелась. — Подожди секунду.

Незнакомка замялась, не то вспоминая что-то, не то сопоставляя данные. Дзин испытующе смотрел на неё. Он обдумывал, как поступить со своей находкой. Можно было просто выслушать, а потом свернуть шею, можно было отдать её на растерзание чокнутым ученым, или просто казнить посредством расстрела. А ведь зачем Дзину свидетели? Возможно эта барышня была самой настоящей шпионкой. Может враги уже посылают молоденьких девочек выполнять какие-то задания.  
Но все это не вязалось с болтливостью этого горе-создания. Кто бы в здравом уме послал на задание девчонку, совершенно не имеющую бойцовских навыков. Последнее Дзин различал с первого взгляда. Он всегда оценивал людей по шкале угрозы, которую они могут принести. Эта девушка либо действительно попала сюда случайно, либо обладала исключительными талантами.  
В любом случае, спешить с расправой Дзину не хотелось. Тем более он мог позволить себе хоть какое-то развлечение.

— Да, верно. После Брисбена ты снова прибыл на турнир, но в седьмом раунде ты должен был встретиться с Кадзуей и был захвачен в плен отрядом Хэйхати. А когда твой отец пытался отобрать у тебя жизнь и потерянную частичку Дьявола, ты, сопротивляясь тьме, победил — и Кадзую, и Хэйхати — обоих своих врагов. Но твоя темная природа взяла верх снова. Появившийся дух матери не дал тебе потеряться в темном естестве твоего второго «Я».  
— Ты не могла это знать! — закричал Дзин, еле сдерживая гнев. Такие вещи никому не были известны. Он никому и никогда об этом не рассказывал!  
— Это и есть мое главное доказательство того, что я знаю о вашем мире куда больше. Ты будешь слушать?  
— Говори, — голос прозвучал с нотками приказа. Сложенные на груди руки не предвещали ничего хорошего. Он испытующе смотрел сверху вниз.  
От этого взгляда девушка поежилась, и голос её немного задрожал:  
— А тогда ты очнулся в лесу. Тебя мучили кошмары и видения, мрачные желания существа по имени Азазель, но ты тогда про него еще не знал.

 _Юноша проснулся от собственного крика. В округе никого не было. Огонь в лачуге потух, и его бил озноб. Капли холодного пота скатывались со лба. Дзин не верил, что он способен на такое. Он превратился в жуткое демоническое существо с крыльями и с кристаллом во лбу на манер третьего глаза._  
_— Дзин? — Сяою протянула дрожащую руку к нему. — Что случилось, Дзин?_  
_И в этот момент из сверкающего желтого «глаза» вырвался пучок энергии, и устремился к бывшей однокласснице. Сяою закричала в агонии, её кожа на лице и открытых участках тела сначала обуглилась, обнажая слой мышц, но потом и они осыпались пеплом. Лишь секунду скелет стоял в защитной позе, а потом с глухим перезвоном рухнул на землю._  
_Этот кошмар и прочие, похожие на него, мучили Дзина каждую ночь. То он убивал Сяою, то Шина, то Хвоаранга, то Кадзую вместе Хэйхати, то мать — друзей и врагов, близких, и не очень, людей. Кошмары не давали ему спать. Дзин не сдавался. Он продолжал закалять свои тело и разум, но Дьяволу мирная жизнь была не по душе. Чтобы хоть как-то утихомирить свою темную сторону, желающую сражаться и побеждать, Кадзама отправился на пятый Турнир…_

— Когда ты улетел с Хонмару, то «Корпорация G» сбросила роботов серии «Джек» на додзё. Хэйхати приготовился драться, как Кадзуя неожиданно положил ему руку на плечо. Они переглянулись и безмолвно заключили временное перемирие.  
— Ты откуда это знаешь? — Дзин взглянул на девушку, пытаясь разглядеть, не потеряла ли она остатки рассудка.  
— Это вступительный ролик к пятой части игры! — возмутилась девушка. «Нахал. Чертовски сексуальный нахал!» — подумала она про себя.  
Дзин нарочито громко вздохнул и покачал головой. Он задумался, а стоит ли продолжать этот разговор. С другой стороны, а чем еще заняться, пока он дожидается доклада Нины.

— Да ты себе представить не можешь! — протараторила девушка. — Сын и папа действовали симметрично. Ближайшие роботы упали от удара кулаком наотмашь. Кажется, называется тэтцуи еко-ути, но я не уверена.  
Дзин сощурился, скептически глядя на незнакомку. «Ого! Даже такие слова знает».  
А тем временем голос девушки вдруг изменился наполнившись энтузиазмом:  
 — Дальше по всем законам кинематографии камера показала, как Кадзуя и Хэйхати принимают боевые стойки, а потом крупный план лица Кадзуи, — девушка закрыла глаза на секунду, чтобы оживить воспоминание. — Далее он нанес удар по корпусу Джека, который помчался на него. Черная металлическая оболочка и электронная начинка рассыпались, будто робот был стеклянным, — по тому, как голос стал еще более восторженным, а глаза заблестели, можно было понять, что барышня решила вставить свое мнение. — Вот смотришь на такое и думаешь: «Вот это мощь!» — дальше девушка снова продолжила рассказ, активно жестикулируя: — А Хэйхати нанес удар основанием ладони в сторону другого Джека, и поток воздуха раскрошил его туловище. Потом последовал феерический удар головой, и третий противник отправился в полет как раз ровно в сторону Кадзуи. Тот перехватил в полете Джека за ногу, раскрутил и отбросил на наступающую толпу его собратьев, раскидывая их, как кегли. На Кадзую сверху уже летел еще один противник. Мощный апперкот заставил того поменять направление. И как раз в этот момент Хэйхати подпрыгнул и с разворота нанес пару ударов ногами. Когда он приземлился, ему пришлось… — вдруг девушка заметила скучающий взгляд Дзина и осеклась, — Ой… Ну в общем, Кадзуя в итоге толкнул отца в жаркие объятия Джеков, а сам с ухмылочкой на морде лица исчез в проломе стены. Джеки взорвались.  
— Ты закончила? — терпению Кадзамы постепенно приходил конец.  
— Да! То есть нет! Ох, Дзин, это было здорово. На сцене появился Дзимпати, твой прадедушка. Его освободила эта случайность. Он захватил власть над дзайбацу «Мисима» и объявил новый турнир.  
— Его долго считали мертвым, — утвердительно кивнул Кадзама.  
— И он сам же сказал, что умер, но демон завладел его телом. Турнир нужен был, чтобы самый сильный боец сразился с ним и победил. Подарил избавление, так сказать, — с воодушевлением лепетала незнакомка, перебирая от волнения пальцами прядь волос. — В итоге именно ты освободил прадедушку от зла, которое несколько десятков лет мучило его в темнице.  
— Все было не совсем так, — возразил Дзин, но девушка его перебила.  
— Детали не важны. Важно то, что ты стал во главе дзайбацу «Мисима». И именно ты посеял смуту, террор и боль по всей планете. Твои действия ускоряют пробуждение Азазеля…  
Дзин нахмурился, а его голос стал похож подобно грому:  
— Откуда ты знаешь про Азазеля?!  
— Я ролики на YouTube смотрела, — девушка подняла руки в оборонительной позиции. — Но сама не играла, поэтому тонкости твоего правления не знаю… — вдруг она замялась. — Знаю только, что ты провозгласил независимость, объявил войну всему миру, начал захват стратегически важных ресурсов…  
— Ты осуждаешь меня? — грозно спросил Дзин, приподнимая одну бровь.  
— Нет, я считаю, что ты не мог иначе. Твой отец не настолько силен, чтобы взять столь огромную ответственность…

Дзин снова отвернулся, глядя в окно небоскреба. Практически никто его не понимал. Ни Нина Уильямс, служившая ему верой и правдой, выполняя приказы. Ни Эдди Гордо, который ради спасения жизни своего учителя делал свою работу. Ни Ларс Александерссон, самый лучший из Отряда Теккен, организовавший Сопротивление. Ни «Корпорация G», ни остальные. Что уже говорить про Кадзую? Молодая копия своего отца, приправленная дьявольским геном.  
Встреча с Азазелем принесет Дзину смерть, но вместе с этим успокоение. Возможно, его будут вспоминать тираном, но он уничтожит древнее зло и Дьявола навсегда.

— Зато он ловко воспользовался ситуацией и «Корпорацией G». Теперь общественность поддерживает Кадзую.  
— Удивительно. Кто же твои информаторы? — Дзин все еще не верил ей.

Могла ли она его винить его в этом? По сути девушка обнажала своими словами всю подноготную этого проклятого рода. Каждое слово, словно яд, разъедало сердце и пробуждало гнев.

— Создатели компьютерной игры.  
— А Хэйхати жив?  
— Я не играла последние две игры. Но там он точно есть. Ясно одно — тебе предстоит сражение, и погибнет много людей, если не разыграть карты правильно.  
Лицо Дзина чем дальше, тем сильнее приобретало суровый и мрачный вид.  
— Откуда ты все знаешь? — сквозь зубы выговорил юноша. На его торсе и лице начали возникать черные линии, а во лбу загорелся кристалл. Он схватил девушку за плечо одной рукой и с легкостью поднял над землей и приблизил к своему лицу. Наслаждаясь вспышкой страха Дьявол сказал:  
— Ты шпионка Кадзуи? Признавайся! — последнее слово прогремело в ухо девушки.

— Нет! Отпусти меня! — закричала она, пытаясь ударить юношу, превращающегося в Дьявола. Она махнула ногой, но тот ловко поймал её второй рукой. После этого он отшвырнул девицу так, будто она ничего не весила. Крылья красиво разложились за спиной, и Дзин-Дьявол уже собирался взлететь, но девушка простонала:  
— Стой! Ты должен кое-что знать!  
— Неужели? — ухмыльнулся Дьявол заглядывая себе через плечо.  
— Я долго думала, как можно было тебе помочь… Не уходи, — жалобно прозвучали слова. Девушке действительно было больно встретиться с колонной спиной. Она постаралась встать, обнимая свою опору так, будто она могла ей чем-то помочь. — Дай сказать, и тогда можешь уйти… Или я уйду, если смогу? — растерянно пролепетала она.

— Я тебя слушаю, — проговорил Дзин, меняя свою форму.  
«Видимо, он все же уже учится себя контролировать», — подумала девушка.  
— Секунду… — прошипела незнакомка, отпустив колонну, тут же потеряла равновесие и увидела, как пол стремительно приближается к ней. Закрыв глаза, она уже заранее ощущала как больно каменные плиты впечатаются в её лицо. Но это не произошло, пол замер в последний момент, а потом исчез во тьме.

*******

Второе пробуждение было куда хуже первого. Теперь болели спина и голова.  
— Ты явно переборщил… — с укором произнесла девушка, когда перед её взором опять предстал Дзин.  
— Да, — без выражения ответил Кадзама, сидя на полу рядом. — Я тебя слушаю.

— Когда я познакомилась с играми в жанре файтингов, то первой был «Теккен-3». Это игра, в которой дебютировали ты и твоя трагическая история. Признаюсь, я долго не могла решить, кто мне больше нравится: ты или Хворанг.

Дзин ухмыльнулся. Этот рыжеволосый кореец был для него занозой в одном месте, но тем не менее вызывал уважение. Немногие могли победить Дзина, а Хворангу это удалось. Их отношения можно было считать практически дружескими.

— Но твоя история и твой боевой стиль мне пришлись по душе больше.  
— Все это звучит, как чушь. Ты просто отвлекаешь меня, пока придут основные силы Кадзуи, — Кадзама не спрашивал, он утверждал.  
— Нет. Прости. Это моя вина. Я не подумала, как это звучит. На твоем месте я так же себя чувствовала…  
— Давай ближе к делу, — перебил Дзин девушку.

*******

Дзин молча слушал незнакомку. У неё было очень странное имя — Томила. Старославянское по её словам имя. Оно означало, что девушка была родом из России или близлежащих стран. Но она отлично владела японским. Когда Дзин это ей сказал, то Томила удивленно уставилась на него.  
— Я говорю на своем родном языке. И это русский.  
— Определенно нет, — отрицательно покачал головой Кадзама.  
— Возможно, — вдруг лицо девушки прояснилось, — это свойство вашей вселенной действует и на меня.  
— Какое свойство? — с интересом спросил молодой человек.  
— Понимаешь, — начала жестикулировать Томила, — в игре почти каждый персонаж разговаривает на языке, который соответствует его национальности или месту проживания… Но все друг друга понимают…  
Кадзама нахмурился.  
— Что такое? — спросила девушка.  
— Томила, мне не нравится, когда ты говоришь о нас, как о каких-то персонажах. Будто мы неживые и не реальные.  
— Ага! — кивнула девушка. — Если это мой сон или бред, то эта реальность реальна до тех пор, пока я не очнусь.  
— А если ты не спишь? — с вызовом спросил Кадзама, хмурясь еще сильнее.

Девушка посмотрела на него и подавила желание коснуться его лица, дабы разгладить морщинки. Виртуальная любовь всей её жизни сидела рядом, была осязаемой, даже пахла каким-то странным почти неощутимым, но очень приятным для обоняния, сладковатым запахом мускуса. Девушка не решалась спросить, считая это нетактичным, но подумала, что мускус может быть следствием измененного Дьяволом генома Дзина.  
«Возможно, так и пахнет Дьявол?» — подумала Томила, но тут же поймала в голове другую мысль: «Боже, как он хорош…»

— Ты отклонилась от темы, — Кадзама резко выдернул девушку из мира грез.

Они уже шагали по лабиринту коридоров, но им не встретилось ни единой живой души. За весь разговор молодой человек бросал на Томилу заинтересованные взгляды. Они скользили по лицу, шее, по разрезу топа и изгибу тела, удачно подчеркнутого штанами с завышенной талией. Что-что, а свои грудь, бедра и животик девушка умела удачно «упаковать».  
Томила определенно ему понравилась, но с учетом того, что Дзин не ставил своей целью в жизни иметь какие-то отношения, то и отмахнуться от пикантного образа ему было достаточно легко. Больше всего его останавливала… ненормальность девушки, которая упорно считала себя попаданкой в мире видеоигры.

— Кстати, ты так красочно описываешь бои. Сама-то умеешь драться? — с учетом того, что девушка не смогла дать отпор Дьяволу, ответ был очевиден. Да и явно бросалось в глаза её телосложение с неярко выраженными мышцами.  
— Увы, нет. Но ты это и так знал, правда? — Томила остановилась и игриво заглянула в глаза юноше. Ей пришлось поднять голову и смотреть снизу вверх. А потом она опустила взгляд на свои ступни, а плечи безвольно поникли.  
— В чем дело?  
— Я всю жизнь мечтала изучать боевые искусства… — девушка мечтательно посмотрела куда-то вдаль. — Сначала знакомый одолжил мне кимоно, так как я хотела пойти на дзюдо.  
Дзин смерил Томилу взглядом снизу вверх и обратно.  
— Тебе определенно нужно подкачаться. Броски, болевые приемы и удержания требуют наличия силы.  
— Спасибо, умник, — съехидничала Томила, — Я и сама знаю. Но учитель уехал, оставив секцию на кафедре физкультуры. Отдел кадров вскоре решил, что можно сократить эту должность, а руководство согласилось, — девушка вздохнула. — А потом я хотела хотя бы сама что-то сделать и пыталась тренироваться, дабы, хотя бы, сесть на шпагат…  
Кадзама ничего не говорил, но вопросительный взгляд четко иллюстрировал его мысль.  
— Но мне не хватило выдержки. Плюс, я травмировала ногу, — добавила Томила, а потом засмеялась, — и перешла на пончики с конфетками, заедая свое горе. Сладкондо — это очень вкусно.

Дзин искренне рассмеялся. Не так, как на экране — фальшиво, еле приподнимая уголки губ — а широко, запрокидывая голову.  
Его смех был не звонким, а более глуховатым, но мягким. В этот момент юноша совершенно не казался одержим внутренними демонами.  
Девушка украдкой посмотрела на него, прокручивая в голове их разговор. Не ради повторения информации, а смакуя каждый звук, произносимый Дзином. Его голос был мягким и бархатным. Даже, когда он злился, слова трансформировались в поистине прекрасные звуки.  
Томила раскраснелась, поймав себя на неприличной мысли.

— А потом?  
— А потом нога восстановилась и я думала, что пойду на капоэйру, потом — на тхэквондо, потом — на ушу. Но родители не дали денег.

Дзин никогда не отличался болтливостью, поэтому просто давал девушке говорить и практически не перебивал. Тем более она знала о нем почти все, а он хотел уравновесить ситуацию. Он удивлялся насколько притягательной была его собеседница. Не безмозглая болтушка: с ней действительно было интересно говорить. Её голос звучал ровно и уверенно. Томила располагала к себе, заряжая позитивом и искренностью. Она высказывалась прямо и не вытаптывала круги вокруг до около.

— «Не женское это дело — драться», — говорили они, — Томила закончила свой небольшой рассказ, добавив яркую нотку раздражения в конце.  
— В корне не согласен, — возразил Дзин. — Женщине идет отличная физическая форма.  
— Мне некуда деваться. Пока я учусь и не зарабатываю, то диктовать условия не могу, — пожала плечами девушка, потупила взгляд.  
Внезапно Томила истерически расхохоталась, чем повергла Дзина в неловкое положение. Он действительно растерялся, не зная, как реагировать на происходящее.  
Поймав непонимающий взгляд, девушка тут же опять стала серьезной:  
— Я так говорю обо всем, будто еще вернусь.  
— Но если вдруг вернешься? — сощурил глаза Кадзама.  
— Да, мы можем воссоздать условия. Параметры молнии сложно определить с точностью, но еще одна молния, попавшая в компьютер, вполне могла бы отправить меня домой, — начала рассуждать будущая программистка. — Но я не хочу, — утвердительный кивок подтвердил твердое намерение девушки.  
— А чего ты хочешь?  
— Тебе помочь. Должна быть от меня хоть какая-то польза… — сказала Томила вслух, но продолжила мысль лишь у себя в голове: «Тем более я всегда мечтала сделать что-то грандиозное».  
— И?

А дальше Томила рассказала о том, что, по её мнению, может помочь Дзину.

*******

— Это безумие, — сказал Кадзама, рассекая воздух рукой, дабы остановить девушку. Он снова вгляделся в лицо Томилы.  
— Тем оно и хорошо.  
— Ты не понимаешь. — он закрыл глаза с выражением сочувствия на лице к интеллектуальным способностям девушки, — Как можно такое делать, не зная, сработает ли план?  
— А как можно продолжать просыпаться каждый день, не зная, что будет дальше? — вопросом на вопрос ответила девушка. — Мы просто делаем то, что считаем нужным или правильным. А дальше пожинаем плоды этого.  
— Ты можешь погибнуть, — грозно и недовольно прозвучал голос Дзина.  
— Если ты меня не обучишь, то именно так будет. В любом случае, — Томила сделала паузу. — Мне здесь не выжить. А ты, определенно, не станешь меня спасать.  
— Но я могу, — возразил Дзин, а потом мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник.  
— Взглянем правде в глаза… Я буду тебе обузой, если придется нянчиться со мной. А если придется выбирать, то ты мной пожертвуешь, — девушка развела руки в стороны, — Я вообще удивляюсь, что ты до сих пор не отдал меня своему отряду на расстрел.  
— Почему? — шикарная густая черная бровь с изломом поползла вверх, а девушка еле удержалась, чтобы не захихикать.

Дзин был поражен таким прямым ответом. В голосе Томилы не звучало обиды или укора. Она просто принимала происходящее как данность, просто констатировала факт того, что Дзин был способен быть жестоким или заставлял других делать такие вещи. Она просто принимала его таким, каким он был. Её не пугал Дьявол. И чем дальше, тем уверенней она становилась. Доводы о её полезности были убедительными. Его же действительно забавляло происходящее.

Томила и сама удивилась тому, как легко признает факт ничтожности своей жизни в руках этого необычного человека. Хотя что странного в обычном благоразумии? Девушка отлично понимала, что вся эта мировая машина проедется по ней и даже не заметит. Стоило ли кричать несущемуся на неё танку о каких-то моральных принципах или чести?  
Хотя, опять, она понимала неверность некоторых своих суждений.

_Дзин был человеком чести. Просто он пошел путем сопротивления и ввязывал в семейные дрязги весь мир. Но стоило ли его винить в этом? Он лишился матери задолго до того, как окрепла его жизненная позиция. Честь закалить характер юноши выпала самому Хэйхати, и он воспользовался этим сполна. У старика не было даже частички любви, поэтому он и терпел неудачу за неудачей: сначала с женой, потом с сыном, приемным сыном, внуком, потерял дзайбацу «Мисима». Отличный воин и стратег, но абсолютно бесчувственный. Дзин стал бы таким же, если бы не его мать. Она поселила в сердце мальчика искорку любви и сострадания к ближнему. Именно эта мамина любовь стала причиной такого сильного внутреннего конфликта. У Кадзуи таких проблем не было, он просто принял Дьявола в свои объятия так легко, как никого больше в жизни, он искупался в темной мощи этой сущности и всплывать уже не хотел. Поэтому Дьявол не противился._  
_Но Дзин ненавидел дьявольскую сущность. Он боролся. Всегда и во всех формах, каждой клеточкой своего измученного тела, каждой фиброй своей души. Он жил в агонии, хотя никто так и не увидел этого. Жизнь научила его крепко держать маску на лице. Любая слабость стоила бы ему жизни — Если бы не убили люди, то Дьявол поглотил бы целиком._

— Для тебя месть — важнее всего. Ты поверг весь мир в ад ради неё.

Парень открыл рот и тут же закрыл его. Она была права. Настолько права, что он хотел даже возненавидеть себя еще сильнее. Но она не осуждала его. А просто констатировала факт так, будто все было обычным и нормальным.  
Многие воспылали ненавистью к Дзину за его поступки. Он никогда не станет оправдываться, хотя знает, что выбирал между меньшим и большим злом. Если вдруг ему придется предстать когда-то на суд — людской или Божий — он с чистой совестью заявит, что делал все, что мог и считал нужным.

— Обучи меня! — требовательный голос заставил Дзина опять взглянуть на девушку. — Обучай так, как считаешь нужным.  
— У нас мало времени. Кадзуя Мисима уничтожит мир раньше.  
— Тогда мне нужен экспресс-курс, — воодушевилась девушка. — Тогда воспользовавшись еще и моими компьютерными талантами ты проникнешь в «Корпорацию G».  
— Предлагаешь себя в качестве моей помощницы?  
— Нет, в качестве куска глины, из которого сможешь слепить бойца, защищающего тебя.  
— У меня есть Нина, — Дзин сложил руки на груди, показывая, что ему нужно что-то более весомое.  
— Ага, но её ты терять не захочешь, зато меня тебе совершенно не будет жалко.  
«Даже не верится, как я отлично высказалась-то!» — с сарказмом про себя подумала девушка.  
— Тебе так не терпится умереть? — приподнял бровь юноша.  
— Нет. Но умирать, так с музыкой. Понимаешь, я всегда ощущала, что обыденность не для меня. Лучше прожить в разы меньше, но ярко. Я мечтала про приключения, про боевые искусства, про сражения.  
— Будет сложно. Я не буду тебя жалеть.  
— И пусть, — кивнула Томила. — Все равно я могу оказаться неплохим активом, который поможет тебе победить.

Звучало так, будто девушка добровольно согласилась стать инструментом, орудием Дзина. Брови Кадзамы снова и снова ползли вверх от удивления «Вот так просто? До чего безрассудная девчонка!» — подумал он. Но если задуматься, то что ей оставалось? Сбежать и умереть под каким-нибудь завалом или быть расстрелянной при уличных разборках.

Томила повернулась спиной, дабы скрыть свое смущение. Она просто хотела быть ближе к своему герою и помогать ему. Эта честь была недосягаема в прошлом, но теперь, когда выпал шанс, девушка не хотела отступать. Зачем прятаться и надеяться, что тебя кто-то спасет, если можно сделать самой все для своего спасения. Томила хотела ощутимо поучаствовать в жизни мира, если не своего, то уж точно мира Дзина. Хотя, впрочем, если все было сном, то причин переживать вообще не было.


	2. Тяжело в учении,..

*******

_Сколько дней, недель или месяцев длилась тренировка, девушка потеряла счет._

Дзин выделил Томиле небольшую комнату. Он позаботился, чтобы она имела все необходимое, но жить пришлось почти что по-спартански. Все вещи умещались в шкаф и тумбочку, а спать приходилось на узкой, но достаточно мягкой кровати. В комнате было небольшое окно, открывавшее вид на город. Дверь слева вела в совмещенный санузел.  
Главная штаб-квартира была не только эпицентром огромной финансовой и военной машины, но и служила домом для многих сотрудников. Объявленное Дзином военное положение не позволяло отлучаться главе дзайбацу «Мисима» надолго, поэтому жить было легче не где-то в поместье или квартире в городе, а в самом центре.

Томила заснула крепко, на утро её разбудил будильник.  
— Еще немножко… — пробурчала она. Девушка смутно начала вспоминать вчерашний день и первое, что пришло в голову — это то, что ей приснился удивительный сон.

Она видела Дзина рядом, как родителей, преподавателей и подруг каждый день. Ей так хотелось пищать от удовольствия. Не каждому фанату или гику везет пережить такое реалистичное сновидение. Томила вспомнила его прикосновения. Он был так близко, такой теплый, такой отстраненный, окутанный легким флёром… Объект всех её девичьих фантазий. Но она никому не расскажет о них, а ему тем более, если когда-нибудь снова увидит его во сне. Суровый, жесткий Дзин Кадзама точно не потерпит истекающих слюнями и вешающихся на шею дурочек. Томила изучала персонажа не раз, пытаясь составить его образ.  
Кадзама был добр и сдержан, но последние два года измучили его. Неутомимая борьба и ненависть оставили глубокий отпечаток в душе, заставив стать замкнутым.

Девушка открыла глаза и увидела потолок. Обычный потолок. Хотя совсем не обычный, а с покрытием под металл. Глаза расширились и взгляд опустился ниже.  
«Вчерашнее не было сном!» — с изумлением на лице Томила вскочила с кровати.  
Реальность обрушилась с новой силой. Может она просто сошла с ума? Девушка замерла, прислушиваясь к себе. Никаких других личностей и голосов не звучало. «Мда, а кто сказал, что они должны быть?» — подумала девушка.

— У тебя пять минут на приведения себя в порядок, — суровое лицо Дзина, который стоял в дверях, заставило Томилу выйти из ступора.  
«Руки сложены на груди, глаза сощурены», — констатировала она факт, быстро окинув взглядом Кадзаму. «Чем он недоволен?» — задумалась девушка. Челюсть Томилы медленно поползла вниз. «Шевелись, дура!» — мысленно отвесив себе пощечину она умчалась в ванную.

Недовольство Дзина не исчезло, но маска равнодушия тут же удобно устроилась на лице. Кадзама молча вышел. Вчера он показал, где находится додзё.  
«Если Томила не дура, то не заблудится», — подумал Дзин, удаляясь по коридору. Не пристало главе дзайбацу водить ученицу за ручку.

Он никогда еще не был в роли учителя. Ученика — да! Сначала у мамы, потом у дедушки, потом — в Австралии в Брисбене. Лишь кажется, что учить легко. Дзин обдумывал с чего стоило начать. Девушка взрослая и понять некоторые вещи ей куда проще. Но зато куда хуже обстоят дела с растяжкой и мышечной силой. Тем более все эти тортики Томилы, о которых она так рассказывала… Диета ей сулила однозначно.  
Дзин вынул коммуникатор из кармана и вызвал к себе несколько человек. Его ученые сами все просчитают. В который раз он отметил, что позитивным моментом его положения есть возможность не делать ту работу, которую он не хочет делать.  
«Зачем утруждать себя?»  
Но всего, что касалось его самого — от зубной щетки до планов по захвату мира — он делал сам. Он не доверял свою жизнь никому, даже Нине. И он точно знал, что не доверит её Томиле. Её предложение было интересным, но Дзин точно знал, что все сделает по-своему.

*******

_— Нина, мне нужна группа ученых для нового проекта, — начал разговор Кадзама, сидя в кресле, подперев голову кулаком._  
_— Я слушаю, — отозвалась Уильямс, оторвавшись от планшета в ожидании указаний._  
_— Специалист в области химии, специалист в кибернетике и электронике. Возможно понадобятся нанотехнолог, генетик, антрополог, биоинженер, — спокойно начал перечислять профессии Дзин._  
_— Что же это за проект? — с недоверием покосилась на Дзина Нина._  
_— По сути небольшой, хотя и трудоемкий. Найди ученых и собери их в конференц-зале._

*******

Дзин почтил Алтарь Кёкусин поклоном, выполнив все ритуалы, и расположился на полу в сэйдза, традиционной японской позе для сидения.  
Додзё располагалось почти на вершине здания. Оно было большим и выполненным в традиционном японском стиле. Стены украшали картины, а потолок орнаменты. По обе стороны от Алтаря стояли манекены и постаменты со снаряжением и оружием. В этот традиционный букет элементов органично вписывалось электрическое освещение в виде длинных ламп, спрятанных за фальшпанелями и карнизами. Мягкий свет заливал все пространство, и совершенно не резал глаза.

Сердцебиение Дзина выдавало волнение по поводу первого занятия. Ему хотелось показать себя отличным сэнсэем. Он полночи обдумывал о том, какой стиль больше подойдет Томиле. Девушке могло быть сложно освоить его собственный стиль, требующий огромной физической силы.  
Кадзама прикрыл глаза и начал медитировать. Даже несколько мгновений медитации способны успокоить ум и показать верный путь.  
Дзин медленно вдохнул воздух и вспомнил, как впервые мама его начала тренировать. _Небольшая поляна в горах недалеко от дома была усеяна цветами. Солнышко щекотало нос, уши, щеки. Маленький Дзин хотел в этот день пойти искупаться в озере, но ему приходилось изучать движения, повторяя за мамой. Завидев бабочку, которая невесомо опустилась на ближайший цветок. Мальчик протянул к ней руку и тут же получил по ней шлепок._  
_— Не отвлекайся. Ученик должен слушать своего учителя, — сурово говорила мама Дзюн, но глаза её улыбались._  
Дзин понял, что нужно делать. Он просто мог повторить все то, что когда-то делали его учителя. И добавить что-то свое, в конце концов. Не существует единого шаблона поведения для любого типа людей.

Парень открыл глаза, бросил взгляд на часы и определил, что его видение продлилось меньше минуты. А потом удивился, что Томила явилась как раз вовремя.  
— Фух, успела, — выдавила из себя девушка, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Раскрасневшиеся щеки, расширенные зрачки… Дзину показалось, что даже с такого большого расстояния он слышит, как громко стучит её сердце.  
«Да, работка будет та еще», — мысленно прокомментировал ситуацию молодой человек. Зато вслух громко скомандовал:  
— Стой!  
— Стою… — девушка замерла в неестественной позе с поднятой одной ногой. Ей это показалось забавным, и она захихикала.

Но Дзин это не оценил. Он равнодушно объяснил ей еще раз правила поведения в додзё, которые она отлично запомнила еще вчера, но нарушила сегодня. Волнение девушки ощущалось настолько сильно, что, казалось, его можно было потрогать рукой.  
Одежда для тренировки, которую прислуга принесла вечером в комнату, хорошо села на фигуру Томилы. Это было черное кимоно кумитэ, изготовленное из легкой ткани. Оно было предназначено для боя и отлично подходило для новичков. Одежда дополнялась белым поясом — каратэ оби — который имеет в каратэ символическое значение. Белый — это цвет невинности. Это означало, что Томила не имеет никакого ранга, она — новичок, она — та, «чья чашка пуста», она — человек мало знакомый с техникой каратэ.  
Но этим экипировка не заканчивалась. Защита состояла из синих накладок на руки, полуфутов, щитков на голени и протектора для груди.

Дзин с интересом оглядел девушку.  
— Не ожидал, что ты оденешься правильно, — язвительно произнес он.  
— Я умею читать статьи и смотреть фильмы, — огрызнулась Томила не желая терпеть его насмешку. Она так мечтала о боевых искусствах, что изучила множество публикаций на эту тему, просмотрела множество фильмов с изумительными мастерами боевых искусств и просто чертовски прекрасными каскадерами. Хотя Томила четко понимала, что теория сейчас ей мало чем поможет. Но разве что её жалкие попытки растянуться на шпагат или подкачать пресс.

Далее Дзин устроил девушке разминку, попутно определяя её уровень владения своим телом, его пластичность и силу. Вывод был вполне ожидаем.

*******

Томила потеряла счет времени, потому что её верным спутником стала боль. Физическая. Она застилала пеленой глаза, стирала границы дней и ночей, притупляла любые чувства. Девушка просыпалась, вставала, ела, тренировалась, засыпала — все сопровождалось невыносимой болью.

Дзин не давал Томиле спуску. Из додзё она часто уходила ползком или вовсе в бессознательном состоянии её уносила прислуга, потому что от усталости она засыпала на ходу. Кадзама считал, что такой стресс поможет ей быстро достичь хоть какого-то результата. Он дозировал нагрузки, но не жалел девушку, постоянно балансируя на грани её возможностей.

Томила стонала, всхлипывала, обливалась потом, кровью и слезами. Она выползала с постели, но приходила на занятия. Дзин же больше не посещал её комнату с утра, чтобы позвать на тренировку.  
_— Если ты не придешь, то я сочту, что ты снова сломалась и нашему сотрудничеству придет конец, — спокойно сказал Кадзама в начале обучения и намекая на неудавшиеся попытки девушки в её прошлом._  
И он был прав. Тратить время на того, кто не хочет совершенствоваться попросту бесполезно, а в случае Дзина даже опасно.

Однажды Томила попыталась возразить учителю и в наказание лишилась кровати. Та уступила место циновке. Привыкшая к мягкому матрасу девушка с ужасом наблюдала, как служащие Дзина уносят её ложе — единственный островок удобства.

Могла ли она винить Дзина? Нет, он делал то, что обещал. Делал из неё собранного, сильного бойца, как она сама и попросила.  
А чувствовал ли Дзин угрызения совести? Нет, он делал то, что обещал. Нельзя стать воином без суровой дисциплины.

*******

Девушка подошла к двери, держась за стену одной рукой, она приложила вторую к панели на стене. Оказавшись за порогом, она упала на колени и поползла к спальному месту. Мышцы болели. Нет, они не просто болели. Казалось тысяча игл пронзили тело, а невидимое садистское устройство выворачивало каждое волокно каждой мышцы наизнанку, словно гурман накручивает спагетти на вилку.  
Томила знала про механизмы и химические реакции в организме. Сейчас она проклинала молочную кислоту, себя, жизнь и самого Дзина. Знания мало помогали, сейчас ей приходилось испытывать адскую боль. Сцепив зубы, девушка закрыла глаза, пытаясь уснуть. Но боль назойливым роем гигантских мух не давала этого сделать. Слезы катились из глаз на подушку и затекали в уши. Теперь еще и к боли добавилась резь глаз — спать хотелось неимоверно. Сон — это лучшее лекарство, но заснуть не давала проклятая боль. Томила заскулила, хватаясь за бицепс, и попыталась его помассировать.

Дверь с шумом открылась. Девушка привыкла, что Кадзама на своей территории делает, то хочет. Томила замерла и прекратила стонать, закусив губу.  
— Перетрудилась? — спросил Дзин. — Лови жаропонижающее, — сказал он и бросил пластиковую баночку Томиле.

Время, казалось, замерло, а потом начало двигаться очень медленно, будто кто-то сначала нажал на паузу, а потом решил покадрово посмотреть фильм. Девушка видела, как лекарство летит в неё. Оно продолжало медленно приближаться. Томила подняла руки, чтобы поймать баночку, но та внезапно больно впечаталась в лоб. «М-да». Желания катастрофически не совпали с реальностью.

— Я же сказал, лови, — ухмыльнулся Кадзама.  
— Закрой дверь с той стороны! — закричала девушка, но ей так показалось. На самом деле она всего лишь выдавила из себя эти слова, вызвав новую ухмылку у Дзина.

Томила усвоила урок. В додзё ОН — её учитель, и она относилась к нему с уважением. Но находясь в комнате, она позволяла себе огрызаться. Это хоть немного позволяло почувствовать себя не совсем беспомощной — эдакая защитная реакция.

Дзину же нравилось такое положение вещей. Многие работники молча выполняли его указания. Лишь приближенные, как Нина Уильямс, вели себя с ним естественно. Но в рамках своих должностей они не нарушали правила субординации.

_Когда Дзин победил Хэйхати, ему пришлось завоевывать авторитет. Те, кто трепетали перед бывшим главой дзайбацу «Мисима», начали расслабляться. Дзин Кадзама устроил разбор полетов. Он не только применил финансовые штрафные санкции, но и закрепил их эффективным физическим воздействием. Избитые сотрудники сильно не пострадали, но их нрав явно стал куда менее крутым._

_«Что поделать, если сейчас все в этом мире решает сила?» — грустно подумал Дзин. Его голову не оставляла мысль, что его мать не одобрила бы такое поведение. Но был ли выбор в самом деле?_

Дзин прекрасно скрывал свое удивление. Томила, которая сначала как собачка заглядывала ему в глаза, превращалась в что-то совершенно иное. И это нечто до сих пор не сформировалось. Поначалу она, сцепив зубы стонала, но он готов был поклясться, что наедине она позволяла себе рыдать. Теперь она начала язвить, стараясь показать себя куда сильнее, что на самом деле и это произошло — дух и тело крепли ощутимо быстро. Что же могло случиться завтра?

*******

— Томила, удар нужно проводить на выдохе, — покачал головой Дзин.

Прошло чуть больше месяца, как Томила достигла ощутимых результатов. Её тело трансформировалось — растянулись мышцы, подкачались пресс и ноги. Теперь Дзин мог перейти к новому этапу — изучению приемов. Начинали они с простых одиночных движений руками и ногами.

— Не могу, — возразила Томила.  
— Если ты не можешь контролировать свое дыхание, то что вообще ты сможешь проконтролировать в бою?  
— Ты прав… — вздохнула девушка, а Дзин продолжил свою лекцию:  
— Ты не должна выдыхать из легких весь воздух. Если ты поймаешь удар на выдохе, то при должной подготовке сможешь вполне удачно выдержать довольно мощные удары по корпусу и продолжать бой.  
В этот момент он подозвал одного из бойцов особого отряда и жестом приказал напасть. Нарочно пропустив несколько ударов Кадзама далее провел серию действительно мощных прямых ударов по корпусу противника. Тот пошатнулся, отступил, но не упал.  
— Но если ты поймаешь удар на вдохе, то упадешь на пол и будешь судорожно, как рыба, вытащенная из воды, пытаться схватить воздух. Но у тебя вряд ли это получится. Поверь, это совершенно неприятно.  
Дзин сделал знак, и противники снова обменялись ударами. Последний казался не таким уж сильным по сравнению с другими, но боец охнув осел на пол. На очередной знак Кадзамы прибежал еще один боец и принялся помогать потерпевшему. Сам же Дзин повернулся к ошарашенной Томиле лицом и продолжил:  
— Но самое важное — ты не просто потеряешь преимущество. Если, твой противник опытный, быстрый и ловкий, то нокаутирует тебя несколько раз пока ты будешь приходить в себя.

Девушка нервно сглотнула, интуитивно понимая, что ей придется испытать это неприятное чувство. А еще больше поражало поведение солдат Дзина. Лицо безымянного бойца, искривленное сейчас в гримасе боли, не дрожало, когда ему приказали выполнить такую опасную вещь. Было ли это признаком большой преданности служащих в дзайбацу «Мисима» или признаком их страха?

*******

Томила подписалась на все не для того, чтобы отступить. Она тайно годами мечтала, что найдется тот, кто сделает из неё бойца, сможет помочь переступить через внутренние запреты и страхи. Она готова была ползти к своей цели, но уже не сдаваться.  
Да, раньше ей не хватало духу даже на шпагат растянуться самостоятельно. Боль ломала её. И не оказалось людей, которые бы сказали, что это нормально. Находясь в ситуации, когда никто не понимал её, она раз за разом сдавалась. Винила ли она других в своих неудачах? Скорее ненавидела себя… до первого тортика.

О! С тортиками поначалу было трудно. Как хотелось после очередной порции побоев, а именно так воспринимала девушка обычную суровую тренировку, дать нервишкам немного удовольствия. Дзин принял меры быстрее, чем девушка успела открыть рот: еда по расписанию в строгом соблюдении баланса белков, жиров и углеводов для лучшего развития мышечной массы. Первые дни пончики и тортики ей даже снились.

 _Огромный дом стоял посреди поляны. Характерный шелест листьев знаменовал, что начинается гроза. Казалось, природа нервничает, вздрагивает, чего-то опасается. Девушка забежала в домик. Внутри было темно и пусто. Сзади раздался шорох, заставив танцевать чечетку орду мурашек на спине. Дверь исчезла и позади образовалась просто пустота. Девушка снова повернулась. Впереди был коридор. В конце оказался огромный зал, усеянный зеркалами. Там же на постаменте посередине стоял столик с огромным тортом, какой заказывают по поводу больших торжеств._  
_— Хочешь тортик? — улыбчивый Дзин появился позади и жестом руки указал на восхитительное творение из крема, теста и глазури._  
_Томила буквально подбегала к торту, но Дзин делал ей подсечку и она лицом летела в кулинарное произведение искусства._

До чего печальным было осознавать, что буквально искупаться в торте можно было только во сне. Но вскоре эта зависимость прошла. Дзин доходчиво пояснил, что это сладкондо — это ничто иное, как способ занять себя от скуки. И действительно, тренировки, занимающие почти все время целиком и полностью, вытеснили любое желание есть сверх меры. Еда приобрела новые вкусовые качества и стала лишь источником энергии, а не заменителем удовольствия для центральной нервной системы.

Поначалу мышцы болели невыносимо, руки тряслись от напряжения. Первое время настолько мучительно щемило тело, что она не могла спать. Дзин же не проявлял к Томиле особого внимания. Не прыгал вокруг, не плясал с платочком, зеленкой и пакетиком льда по поводу и без повода.  
_— Травмы — это нормально, — сказал он, когда у Томила впервые пошла кровь носом во время отрабатывания первых несложных приемов. — Не зевай. Приложи лед, — а как только кровь остановилась, то они продолжили заниматься, будто ничего и не было._  
А после тренировок девушка приходила к себе и, если хватало сил, принимала ванну, дабы хоть немного расслабить мышцы и помочь молочной кислоте покинуть тело. Вся забота Дзина свелась к тому, что он лишь дал несколько флаконов масел и настойку трав. А дальше — крутись как хочешь. Потом девушка начала привыкать и просто засыпала ровно в тот, момент, когда тело оказывалось на циновке.

Успех не заставил себя долго ждать. Вскоре и болевой порог стал выше, сила и гибкость ощутимо улучшились. Девушка обрадовалась, но Дзин предупредил:  
— Не расслабляйся. После этого наступит момент, когда результат будет хуже. Если не сломаешься и переступишь отчаяние, то сделаешь рывок дальше. И так не один раз.  
Томила лишь кивнула, прикусив губу, продолжила свой адский труд.

_Тортики, замененные на здоровую пищу, содержащую белки, протеины, углеводы и поменьше жиров, канули в лету, и сны становились все глубже и спокойнее._  
_А иногда они все же превращались в кошмары, где девушке приходилось испытать самые разные виды смерти. Будто сознание уже готовило её к неумолимо приближающимся исходу. Поначалу это пугало. А потом… Потом Томила поняла, что бояться — это естественно. Она улыбалась, осознавая, что послужит ЕГО цели. Кто-то счел бы это безумием. Но разве плохо иметь причину для существования? Что держало девушку в этом мире? А в родном? Жизнь всегда была для неё скучна и однообразна. А осознание своей важности для кого-то еще куда большая награда, чем может показаться? Стоили ли родители, преподаватели, учеба и будущая профессия того, чтобы жить? А изменение баланса в пользу мира во всем мире? Томила осознавала, что убить Кадзую у неё может не получиться. Но она должна его отвлечь, попытаться ослабить, подорвать доверие мира к нему — сделать все, чтобы Дзин смог нанести сокрушительный удар._

*******

Нина Уильямс не раз была свидетельницей тренировок Дзина с Томилой. Она приходила с донесениями до своего работодателя и получала новые. Их отношения можно было назвать почти дружескими. Разницей было то, что по душам они никогда не говорили.

В этот раз Томила услышала, что у Нины были сведения про Хэйхати, который скрывался в одном из своих поместий, окружив себя охраной. Остальную часть разговора Томила не слышала, поскольку Дзин с Ниной отошли к стене и продолжили разговаривать очень тихо. Она продолжила выполнять связку движений снова и снова, будто заведенная.

— Раз ты тут, то у меня к тебе задание, — начал Дзин.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я собрала больше данных? — с воодушивлением спросила Уильямс, мысленно потирая руки. Опять придется проникать в тыл врага.  
— Это потом. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы вы поспарринговались с Томилой.  
— Ты должно быть шутишь? — у Нины почти что отпала челюсть.  
— Нет, — ответил Кадзама, сложив руки на груди.  
— Ты её смерти хочешь? — с издевкой спросила наемница и в её глазах заиграли чертики.  
Дзин не ответил, а лишь загадочно улыбнулся в ответ.

Томила, увидев, что на татами вышла сама Нина, испытала удивительную смесь эмоций. Глаза её расширились в удивлении, губы стиснулись, но в самом взгляде зажглись искорки.  
Да, Томила испугалась, но в тоже время ей очень захотелось увидеть Нину в действии. Она всегда любила наблюдать как компьютер выполнял сложные комбо Нины, да так, что не раз приходилось переигрывать раунд. Что ж поделать, если женщина действительно была хороша?

Нина всегда считалась секс-символом серии. Она обладала поистине прекрасной внешностью. Светлые волосы средней длинны, собранные в хвост, и длинная челка на две стороны обрамляли ангельское лицо с чуть острым подбородком, красивыми миндалевидной формы глазами голубого цвета, прямым носом и гармоничными губами правильной формы. Но Томила прекрасно знала, что Нина являлась хладнокровной профессиональной наемницей и убийцей. Поэтому не удивительно, что она была одета в облегающий комбинезон из винила черного цвета с ремнями на бедрах и поясе.

Противницы встали в боевые стойки.  
— Посмотрим, чего ты стоишь, — сузив глаза тихо сказала Уильямс, явно смакуя, как быстро размажет Томилу.  
Девушка в ответ промолчала, понимая, что противопоставить ей практически нечего, да и она не чувствовала сильной уверенности в том, что вообще сможет хоть как-то ответить.

Нина не стала давать ученице Дзина шанс на первый удар и тут же пошла в атаку. Пара поочередных прямых ударов руками, которые Томила успела блокировать. Потом последовали несколько ударов левой ногой по разным уровням. Удар в голову удалось также парировать, то вот голень Томилы разразилась сильной болью. Девушка постаралась не обращать внимания на это, и очень кстати, потому что ей тут же прилетел удар ногой с разворота и отличный удар пяткой сверху. Томила лишь прикрылась руками и чудом устояла.  
Ученица Дзина все же попыталась контратаковать несложными ударами, которые изучила. Апперкот левой, удар правой, разворот с небольшим наклоном и прямой удар левой, еще несколько поочередных ударов руками, фронт-кик (прямой удар ногой), лоу-кик (удар ногой по нижней части тела). И все же в завершение комбинации девушка выполнила более сложный прием, похожий на боковое сальто с поочерёдными ударами ногами в процессе.  
Нина ловко блокировала и уходила от атак, а на последней даже приподняла одну бровь в удивлении. Но даже это не сильно изменило её первоочередное желание. Дабы побыстрее закончить весь этот нелепый спарринг, Уильямс сделала кувырок, приблизившись к Томиле, нанесла той удар в живот, заставив её согнуться от боли и отступить. Но на этом все не закончилось. Наемница с двух шагов взяла разбег и, использовав колено Томилы взмыла в воздух в акробатическом движении. Девушка даже не поняла, как Нина, оперевшись руками на плечи, пролетела под правой рукой, обхватив ногами голову, проскользнула под левой рукой, опять оказалась сверху, а потом выполнив сложный захват в воздухе повалила девушку. Наемница, оказавшись на спине и крепко обхватив противницу ногами, в одном отточенном движении вывихнула плечо девушки. Хруст красноречиво сообщил о неприятной травме.  
Уильямс встала посредством кувырка назад. Томила же осталась лежать и, лишь стиснув зубы, попыталась сдержать стон.

— Надеюсь, это все? — обратилась она к Дзину, и тот кивком позволил ей уйти.

Стиль Нины был эффективным и смертоносным, но очень агрессивным. Она не только быстро выводила противников из строя, но и умудрялась при этом выполнять все с кошачьей грацией и долей некой показухи.

Если бы Томила не была отвлечена на бой, то заметила, что еще в середине их спарринга с Ниной Дзин что-то вынул из аптечки. А сейчас он подошел к Томиле, поднял её быстрым движением и это что-то уколол ей в плечо. Девушка всеми силами старалась не выдавать, что ей безумно больно, но её дыхание участилось. Уже не только от боли, но еще и от какого-то необъяснимого страха.  
— Это новокаин, — пояснил он. — В будущем такие травмы не будут для тебя неожиданностью. Вскоре ты научишься терпеть боль, а болевой порог станет куда выше. Есть несколько методик вправления вывихнутых суставов. Позже я покажу тебе, как это делается самостоятельно.  
— Заговариваешь мне зубы, пока подействует анестетик? — сквозь зубы процедила девушка, пытаясь удержать стон.  
— Конечно, нет, — приподнимая один уголок губ съязвил Дзин.  
— Ага. Что там про вывихи? — действие обезболивающего уже можно было заметить, когда дыхание Томилы пришло в норму, а морщинки на лбу и вокруг глаз начали разглаживаться.  
— Расслабься, — скомандовал Кадзама, заходя за спину девушке и оказываясь сбоку. Придерживая Томилу чуть выше груди и наклонив её, он тихо сказал: — Рука должна висеть свободно. Дальше Дзин аккуратно развернул за запястье травмированную руку ладонью вперед, затем осторожно потянул вниз от себя. Прозвучал новый хруст, который оповестил, что сустав встал на место.

*******

— На каком этапе проект? — спросил Дзин, заходя в лабораторию.

Обычно он не контролировал отдельные группы ученых, а лишь читал отчеты в кабинете, поэтому снизошедший к обычным людям глава Дзайбацу вызывал у ученых тревогу. Предвидя такую реакцию у людей, Кадзама держался спокойно и даже равнодушно, отлично скрывая разыгравшийся интерес.

— Теоретические модели и расчеты готовы, — сказал один из сотрудников подавая Дзину стопку бумаг. — Требуется согласование некоторых моментов с вами, и можно приступать к практической части.

Пока ученый тараторил, объясняя Дзину сложный массив формул и обозначений, остальные, делая вид, что заняты, лишь украдкой следили за ним. Кадзама лишь улыбался от мысли, что все же подчиненные испытывают к нему страх. Это давало ему возможность контролировать людей, давить на слабости, манипулировать. Но так никто и не узнал, что в душе он презирал себя, понимая как недостойно ему приходится себя вести. Он поклялся не быть похожим на своих отца и деда, но сейчас именно этим занимался. Но в угоду результату он принял условия этой грязной игры.

— Приступайте к новому этапу, — скомандовал Дзин, когда ученый перевел дыхание, и поспешил уйти из отдела новой разработки.

*******

Кроме боев Томила упорно трудилась на другом поприще — в компьютерной безопасности. Хотя этого никто не знал. Ей стоило огромных трудов запустить в систему вирус, чтобы найти уязвимости. Параллельно лишними не были пароли, коды доступа и прочие мелочи.  
Томила не хотела причинить вред дзайбацу «Мисима». Наоборот, найти и закрыть возможные незащищенные места, которыми могли воспользоваться враги такие, как «Корпорация G».

Как-то раз Дзин, проходя по коридору, услышал голоса девушки и одного из работников в небольшом кабинете. Он подкрался поближе.  
— Вы должны понимать, что этим воспользуются рано или поздно, — говорила она, тыча под нос главному программисту планшет.  
— Не думаю, что такое возможно. Мы предусмотрели многие варианты, — спокойно отвечал мужчина средних лет с темными кудрями на голове, поправляя очки.  
— Ну хорошо, как Вам это? — сказала девушка, и её пальцы забегали по дисплею. Внезапно погасло все. — Полный блэкаут, конечно, сделать тяжелее, но возможно. Я ограничилась лишь небольшой локацией. И только потому, что мне не нужно подрывать безопасность всей организации, — многозначно добавила Томила.  
— Беру свои слова обратно, мисс. Вы были правы, — ошарашено произнес программист.  
— Ничего. Бывает… — приняла извинения девушка.

Мужчина пулей вылетел из кабинета и умчался, не заметив своего работодателя. Но когда Томила вышла из кабинета, то нос к носу встретилась с Дзином. Она сощурилась и мило улыбнулась:  
— Не пристало Дзину Кадзаме подслушивать.  
— Я и не подслушивал, — парень сложил руки на уровне груди. — Как зовут этого…  
— Если скажу, то что ты с ним сделаешь?  
— Ничего, — невозмутимо ответит тот.  
— Не очень-то верится, — девушка заглянула Кадзаме в глаза, подняв голову, ведь была она ниже него. — Знаю, что ты думаешь. Его ошибка могла стоить слишком дорого. Согласна. Но учти, что на его месте мало кто воспринял бы эту лазейку в системе серьезно.

Дзин лишь улыбнулся. Девушка будто читала его мысли. Такое иногда случалось после их более близкого знакомства. Ей удавалось интуитивно понимать настроение Дзина. С одной стороны оно понятно — Учитель и ученик эмоционально, духовно и интеллектуально сближаются для лучшего понимания друг друга и более эффективного обучения. Но иногда девушка выходила за эти рамки. Теперь она не ограничивалась тренировками, умудряясь появляться в самых разных местах здания дзайбацу «Мисима». Конечно, ей никто не запрещал передвигаться, но все же странно было видеть, как она налаживает контакты с другими людьми и выведывает их секреты. Самому Дзину это бы не удалось. И она поняла, что ему нужен шпион внутри, даже ни разу не услышав просьбу. Был только один минус.  
У девушки оказался весьма непростой характер: она не сразу спешила выдавать собранную информацию Дзину. Лишь если считала это необходимым. Думающий агент — это очень сложный инструмент. Но бездумный не способен принимать нестандартные решения. Дилемма! Дзин решил подождать и наблюдать. Выдрессировать девушку он еще успеет, но посмотреть на то, чем она является на самом деле было куда интереснее.

— Ясно. Как его зовут? — равнодушно спросил Кадзама.  
— Я не скажу, — сказала Томила, делая попытку обойти Дзина. Он схватил её за руку.  
— Не боишься, что можешь доиграться?  
Девушка ничего не ответила, лишь продолжила смотреть на объект своего вожделения.

_Разум — это то, что не дает эмоциям и страстям взять верх._

Более логическое мышление отлично отразилось на выборе профессии. Томила хотела стать программистом. При этом она не стала очерствевшим сухарем. Девушка ценила свою дружбу с Дашей, хотя та любила выкидывать фортеля, ломать дров и подолгу плакаться в плечо Томилы, что «все парни сволочи». Логическое мышление никаким боком не мешало увлекаться компьютерными играми, влюбиться в персонажа и боготворить Киану Ривза, Джета Ли и Джеки Чана. Но все это было глубоко, спрятано ото всех. А все из-за страха быть непонятой или обсмеянной. Какая ирония, что одни чувства становились причиной сокрытия других.

 _Коля был заядлым двоечником. В младших классах он задирал Томилу, обзывал, дергал за волосы. В старшей школе он как-то пригласил её погулять с ним. Его карие глаза, русые волосы очаровывали девочку уже очень давно. Томила восприняла свидание слишком серьезно. Она часто старалась находиться где-то рядом с Колей, она предложила подтянуть его в учебе._  
_Однажды девочка проходила мимо дверей туалета и услышала, как смеются мальчики. Она бы прошла мимо, если бы не услышала знакомый голос, озвучивший её имя. А другой Томилы в школе не было._  
_— Что там у вас? — спрашивал другой мальчик, похоже Андрей._  
_— А ничего, — твердо ответил Коля._  
_— Ты серьезно? Она так вьется вокруг тебя…_  
_— И что с того? Мне нужны лишь её домашние задания._  
_В груди сильно закололо, глаза начало щипать, а дыхание сбилось. Томила ощутила себя жалкой, униженной, убитой и навсегда сломанной. Дальше она, не разбирая дороги, умчалась с уроков, оставив все вещи в классе. Вернулась она домой только вечером. Опустошенность, злость и ненависть к другим и себе, казалось, иссушили её до дна. «Больше никто из людей не сделает мне больно», — тогда решила она._

Возможно, какая-то другая фанатка безоговорочно подчинилась бы Дзину, бегала вокруг него и старалась угодить. Возможно, раньше Томила делала так же. Если бы не Коля. Он жестоко, но правдиво показал, что человек должен уметь уважать себя и не терять бдительности.  
_Когда она прибыла в новый мир, то эмоции захлестнули её с головой. А потом… Тренировки с Дзином, новые знания, новые люди дали понять девушке, что эмоции и чувства, выставленные напоказ — это не благо. Однажды она поставила себя на место Дзина и представила, какого было бы себя чувствовать под давлением безумной обожательницы. Это действительно было ужасно. Противно и совершенно некрасиво. Нет, самооценка девушки не была настолько низкой, чтобы опускаться до ползания в ногах своего кумира.  
Да и сам Дзин немало сделал, чтобы Томила не смела даже посягать на него. Он выстроил стену, и их отношения носили строгий характер. Лишь тогда его план мог сработать._

Дзин хмыкнул и отпустил руку Томилы, показывая тем самым, что она свободна. Найти сотрудника он сможет и сам. Но что сделает — решит позже.

* * *

Для таких, как я, получающих удовольствие от боевки, даю ссылку на [Move List Нины Уильямс](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1MsD-6R7f0&index=20&list=PLP5ovclebrn_4zoNGYZeK673VQ7SdWels)  


* * *


	3. ...легко в бою?

*******

Одинокая фигура кралась по коридору нижнего этажа, ловко избегая камер. Максимум, что можно было увидеть — это лишь тени. Да, определенно работал любитель.

Томила сверялась с планом на планшете. До нужной двери оставалось совсем ничего. Цель девушки находилась за этой дверью, запертой на замок. Сейчас следовало просто развернуться и уйти от греха подальше, но Томила лишь усмехнулась и продолжила делать свое дело. Несколько манипуляций на планшете, и кодовая панель на стене, издав трель, открыла дверь.

Тут же зажегся свет в огромном помещении. Продолговатые лампы прорезали пространство холодным голубым светом, давая возможность разглядеть все вокруг. Девушку встретила огромная коллекция техники, способной не только ездить по дороге, но и парить над землей. Девушка огляделась. Черный, блестящий обтекаемый корпус выгодно выделялся на фоне близстоящих средств передвижения. Томила медленно подошла к механическому зверю и рукой провела по гладкой поверхности, предвкушая дальнейшее веселье.

Томила снова сверилась с данными и взглянула на объект своих грандиозных планов. Хотя, разве можно считать чем-то грандиозным обычную поездку в город после долгих месяцев безвылазного пребывания в здании дзайбацу «Мисима», а в частности, в додзё? Девушка не один раз поднималась на крышу и изучала прекрасный техногенный город, наполненный огнями, людьми и приключениями. Ей казалось, что за стенами, которыми Дзин окружил девушку в целях секретности, бурлила светлая жизнь. Хотя девушка прекрасно знала, что далеко за горизонтом проходили кровопролитные бои. В них иногда принимал участие сам Дзин.

 _— Можно мне в город? — с надеждой спросила девушка._  
_— Нет._  
_— Но…_  
_— Я сказал, нет, — твердо заявил Дзин сквозь зубы, давая понять, что злить его не стоит._

Томила хотела хотя бы на миг увидеть недоступный новый мир, ощутить эйфорию быстрой поездки, изучить что-то новое в жизни и искупаться в лучах ночного мегаполиса.

 _— Я не могу тебя отпустить. Там может быть слишком опасно. Разве что с охраной._  
_— Я не хочу нянек. Я сама могу о себе позаботиться, — возразила Томила._  
_— Тогда мой ответ прежний, — устало заявил Дзин, ожидая истерику или порыв гнева._  
_— Хорошо, — спокойно ответила девушка, чем заставила юношу поднять бровь и обернуться._

Как и ожидала Томила, мотоцикл просто взять не удалось бы. Ожившая панель безапелляционно заявила, что ей требуется отпечаток пальца. И не чей-нибудь, а самого Дзина. Что же, Томила к этому тоже подготовилась. Пришлось днями украдкой следить за учителем, чтобы таки достать злосчастный стакан с его отпечатками. Несколько манипуляций со специальным гелем, схожим на силикон и у девушки уже было что-то наподобие копии большого пальца владельца дзайбацу «Мисима».  
Панель засветилась зеленым, оповещая о том, что металлический зверь узнал своего хозяина. Усевшись на сидение, девушка на мгновение прикрыла глаза, вспоминая видеоуроки по вождению мотоцикла. Как ей повезло, что мотоцикл не был оборудован механической коробкой передач, ведь тронуться было бы практически невозможно без должной подготовки. Кнопкой запуска на ручке Томила заставила двигатель заурчать.  
В этот момент свет замигал и раздалась сирена. Действовать нужно было быстро, и девушка направила взбрыкнувшего коня к выезду из гаража.  
Надо сказать, что Томила чудом удержалась на мотоцикле. От рывка, казалось, снесет голову. Впереди стоял шикарный автомобиль Lamborghini Murciélago, что было странно, ведь марка была итальянской. Томиле потребовалось подключить всю свою реакцию и интуицию дабы среагировать. Она перепутала тормоза, и единственной опорой оказалось переднее колесо, на котором девушка провернулась вокруг оси и смогла поменять направление, чтобы объехать препятствие. Этот трюк новичкам был не под силу. Томила прекрасно это понимала и лишь улыбнулась. Несколько месяцев назад она даже не рискнула бы сесть даже на пассажирское сидение байка, а уж управлять им — и подавно. Но все изменилось. Внезапно и, казалось, бесповоротно. Пара кнопок на планшете, устроившегося в специальном креплении, активировали протокол открытия двери гаража.  
«Ох, Дзин будет в бешенстве», — пронеслось в голове у Томилы, но вызвало лишь очередную довольную улыбку. Ожидаемое веселье стоило любого наказания. Охрана в лице отряда Теккен Форс буквально выросла на пути. Девушка лишь покрутила регулятор на ручке, добавляя скорости. Столкновение с телом человека могло убить, но Томила знала, что броня защитит его. Люди не стреляли, видимо, из-за приказа.

Где-то на периферии зрения замаячило черное пятно. Появившийся Дзин смог лишь наблюдать тыл удалявшейся девушки, махавшей ему рукой.  
Его, могущественного сверхчеловека, владельца влиятельного дзайбацу, победителя турнира «Король Железного Кулака», не просто разозлила выходка Томилы. Она посягнула на его личный транспорт! Глаза Дзина зажглись ярким пламенем, погасить которое, возможно, могла лишь расплата. Кадзама с наслаждением представил что сделает с девушкой, когда настигнет её. Дьявол шептал и шептал… Дзин на миг воодушевился представленной картинкой, а уголки его губ поползли вверх, обнажая настоящую натуру Дьявола. Черный узор заиграл на лбу. Дьявол с наслаждением вдохнул воздух и, взмахнув крыльями, полетел за своей жертвой.

Внезапно Дзин осознал, что не контролирует свое тело. Эта вспышка гнева дала Дьяволу достаточно сил, дабы взять вверх. Лишь малюсенькая слабость, и он оказался погребен внутри тела, одержимого злой, разрушительной, могущественной силой. Эти моменты прошибали насквозь и заставляли дрожать будто от холода, тяжело дышать и биться в конвульсиях. Но можно ли все это проделать, находясь лишь в иллюзорном мире подсознания? Можно, конечно. Реально то, что осознаешь, даже если не задумываешься об этом. Мы способны представить и создать миры внутри нас, наделить их законами или обделить вовсе. Дзин пытался вспомнить как выглядел лес, где они жили с матерью.  
_Вот их небольшой домик, а вот поляна. А вот и появилось дерево, на котором Дзин любил сидеть и смотреть закат. Взгляд упал на руки, сжимавшие ветку, и увидел ладошки четырехлетнего ребенка, красующиеся парой свежих царапин._  
_— Ах вот ты где, маленький шалунишка! — раздался звонкий голос Дзюн. — Как ты туда залез? — чуть обеспокоено спрашивала мать. — Иди кушать, малыш, — она нежно позвала махнув рукой._  
_Дзин спрыгнул с высоты нескольких метров и изящно приземлился, еле коснувшись коленом земли. Было непонятно когда ладони преобразились. Сейчас мальчик снова видел привычные руки в красных перчатках._  
_— Мама… — тихо сказал он себе под нос и ощутил резкий порыв ветра, который заставил зажмуриться._

Открыв глаза Дзин увидел автостраду под собой. Ветер трепал челку и черные перья крыльев, которые ловко рассекали воздух. Внизу мчалась фигура на байке. Его байке. Дьявол сделал рывок, дабы спикировать на жертву, сложив крылья, как это делают все пернатые хищники. Асфальт и огни стремительно приближались. «Уймись!» — мысленно закричал парень и, сделав усилие, расправил крылья. Поток подхватил его и поднял вверх. Эта заминка позволила ничего не подозревающей жертве увеличить разрыв с преследователем.

Но совершенно ненадолго. Раздалась сирена и зажглись мигалки. Полицейский на своем мотоцикле уже гнался за девушкой. Дзин улыбнулся представляя, как Томила сейчас будет удирать от представителя правопорядка, но к его удивлению она остановилась и, изящно выставив ножку вбок, ожидала, когда полицейский подъедет. Суть разговора была понятна. Но еще удивительней было наблюдать, как девушка о чем-то эмоционально говорит, жестикулируя руками. Последним гвоздем программы оказалось рукопожатие. Дзин с интересом наблюдал за происходящим. Что задумала его злосчастная ученица? И как ей удалось решить проблему так быстро? Означало ли это, что она действительно способна выполнить задание, к которому её готовит Кадзама?  
Но на этом странные вещи не закончились. Томила, оперевшись руками в руль, драматично перекинула вторую ногу через сидение. Оказавшись на земле девушка приняла боевую стойку: туловище направлено вперед, руки согнуты под прямыми углами, левые нога и рука впереди. К бою так же приготовился и полицейский. Картина действительно набирала удивительные обороты.

Видимо, как истинный джентльмен, мужчина дал право девушке напасть первой, поманив лишь рукой. Томила же выполнила джеб («внезапный удар; тычок», прямой удар рукой) и тут же аперкот. Противник отклонился назад, уходя от обоих ударов странным круговым движением туловища. Но на этом дело не закончилось, и в девушку врезалась голова полицейского в шлеме. В результате Томила согнулась и отошла на шаг по инерции.

Конечно, Дзин не мог знать, о чем думала девушка, а её обрывочные мысли звучали как-то так: «О мой бог… Cannonbal… Как можно было так легко попасться?!»

После этого Томила, сделав рывок, быстро ударила противника основанием левой ладони. Даже с учетом шлема он все равно запрокинул голову, а сам шлем слетел. Черные длинные волосы, связанные в хвост заструились по плечам. Томила не стала медлить и тут же нанесла еще один удар правой, да так, что в последний момент схватила полицейского за одежду и рывком повалила его на землю. Противник тут же выполнил подъем разгибом через проходящий мостик. Томила, присев и закрутившись вокруг своей оси, сделала подсечку. Полицейский ушел от атаки с помощью сальто. Дальше его руки выполнили несколько круговых движений и мужчина, разведя их в стороны, встал на одну ногу.

«Стойка журавля» — подумал Дзин, — «Это весьма интересно».

Дальше последовала сложная быстрая, но очень изящная, комбинация ударов. Полицейский прогнулся назад, выпрямив руки, а ногой ударил свою противницу. После этого он перепрыгнул на атакующую ногу, попутно разворачиваясь спиной к девушке, при этом нанося удар правой назад в область голени. Правая рука больно впечаталась в живот. Сильный мах левой ногой полицейского вертикально вверх отправил девушку в небольшой полет.

Дзин разочаровано фыркнул и сжал кулаки. Неужели он напрасно учил Томилу?!

Девушка ушла кувырком от приема «падающее дерево», название которого отлично описывало происходящее. Встав, Томила тут же бросилась в атаку, явно не желая сдаваться. Два прямых удара каждой рукой завершились безупречным акс-киком (удар сверху вниз пяткой). Этот удар не имел нокаутирующей силы, но вывел противника из равновесия, так как тот оказался на земле. Но полицейский в долгу не остался, опираясь на руки, он поочередно каждой ногой атаковал противницу снизу, а потом, ловко встав на руки, вытянутой назад ногой попытался отправить девушку в полет, но задуманное не получилось, поскольку она ловко уклонилась от атаки. Полицейский быстро поднялся, а в него тут же полетела комбинация ударов: левый джеб и два удара по ногам. Большой опыт позволил ему устоять. Новая комбинация девушки из левого прямого удара рукой, высокого удара левой ногой, пары ударов руками, нижнего удара ногой в область голени, совершенно не принесли результата.

Дзин отметил, что Томила действительно постаралась все выполнить четко и изящно, но это ей не помогло.

Полицейский, видя, как разошлась его оппонентка, включил совершенно другой подход. Он встал на цыпочки, и дальше со стороны могло показаться, будто его ноги сейчас запутаются, а странные наклоны туловища приведут к самопроизвольному падению. Каждый наносимый девушкой удар пришелся в пустоту. И техничный «лифт-кик», и изящные комбинации ударов ногами по разным уровням — все было без толку.

Даже с большого расстояния Дзин заметил, что девушка начинает злиться. Его это сильно позабавило. Кадзама, все еще пребывая в облике Дьявола, задумался на мгновение и тут же вспомнил, где он видел этот стиль «пьяного мастера». «Точно! Это Лэй Улун недавно приехал в город». Но что полицейский Интерпола делает на патрулировании, Кадзама совершенно не понимал.

Поняв свою ошибку, девушка стала выжидать действий противника. Чудом уклоняясь от его замысловатых атак, она таки дождалась удобного момента, когда противник открылся на мгновение, и одним несильным, но точным ударом вывела его из игры, зарядив точно в пах.

Лэй Улун отреагировал весьма адекватно, согнувшись и скорчившись от боли. Он что-то пробормотал, но Дзин не слышал. А Томила, повернувшись спиной, уже направлялась к байку. Козырнув полицейскому, она заставила мотоцикл встать на дыбы и стремительно удалилась от места приключения.

Томила явно не побрезговала грязным приемом. С одной стороны Дзин ощутил гордость, что до этого она очень неплохо постаралась, но вот кульминация получилась по эффекту совершенно противоположной. Дзин задумался, а стоило ли винить девушку? Ведь она достигла цели, хоть и не совсем честно, а это именно то, чего от неё хотел бы сам Дзин, если она встретится с Кадзуей. Но внутри странным червяком извивалась другая мысль. Мысль о чести.  
«Что ж… Мы это еще обсудим», — подумал Дзин и в облике Дьявола продолжил наблюдение с воздуха.

Девушка приближалась к набережной. Зеленая алея со стриженными газонами обрамляла край реки. Небольшая пристань перпендикулярно уходила вперед. Людей в такое время не было, но фонари продолжали выполнять свой долг, освещая берег. Одинокие деревья бросали странные тени на траву, покрывая аурой таинственности это место. Темная вода, отражавшая на волнах огни города, казалась каким-то странным искаженным экраном, искривляющим реальность.

Томила выехала на байке на пристань, которая перпендикулярно разрезала линию берега и, казалось, прямолинейным шрамом уходила в воду. Доски поочередно похрустывали под весом мотоцикла. Доехав до края Томила остановилась и слезла с него. Она замерла, глядя как колышутся волны. Её взгляд скользил дальше, охватывая небольшие кораблики, курсирующие по реке, а потом достиг второго берега. Разноцветные огни заставили девушку задержать дыхание от восторга. Нет, она просто ощутила необычную легкость и свободу в этот момент. Казалось, что все перестало существовать: боль ушла, долг стал неважен, в голове не было мыслей. Девушка позволила себе расслабиться.  
Именно это послужило ей не самым лучшим образом, поскольку она не сразу заметила как за ней кто-то оказался. Лишь в последний момент странный шум заставил её обернуться, но сделать что-то она уже не успела. Чужая рука крепко обхватила её шею и подняла вверх. Из-под ног опора ушла настолько стремительно, что Томила повисла, как безвольная кукла, глядя перед собой.

— Что мне с тобой сделать? Может, переломать все кости, одна за другой, начиная с изящных пальчиков, которые должны будут прекрасно хрустеть при этом? — смакуя каждое слово озвучил Дзин. Ему понравилось, как это устрашающе звучало. К его же ужасу Дьявол действительно был изобретателен в пытках и убийстве.  
— Ой, умоляю, — скривилась Томила. Её гримаса выражала не страх, а, скорее, пренебрежение к нападавшему. — Можно подумать, что тебе это на руку… — прохрипела она из-за крепкой хватки, инстинктивно держась за руку Дьявола Дзина.  
Кадзама притянул девушку к себе, и их лица оказались очень близко. Томила смогла отчетливо рассмотреть черные «татуировки» на лице и «третий глаз» Дьявола, который светился адским огнем. Она прекрасно знала, что этот кристалл может выпускать лазерный луч, способный на ужасные разрушения. Пульсируя светом он, казалось, готов был был испустить всю накопленную энергию, но Дзин сдерживал его. Потом девушка перевела взгляд на глаза парня. Они с интересом изучали её из-под прищура.  
В этот момент у девушки внутри все перевернулось и взорвалось. Тепло разлилось по телу и потом волнами сконцентрировалось внизу живота. Глаза расширились от удивления. Ей безумно нравился Дзин, но и его дьявольская форма казалась не менее привлекательной. Неужели это та самая настоящая любовь, которой законы и условности не писаны, или девушка просто сошла с ума?  
— Ты права, — прошептал Дзин и притянул Томилу еще ближе.  
Миг растянулся, повергая девушку в невообразимую девичью фантазию, которая внезапно прервалась встречей с водой и звонким смехом Дьявола.

Девушка взмахнула руками, чтобы на секунду всплыть и увидеть довольное лицо Дзина, принявшего свой настоящий (настоящий ли?) облик. Она незаметно набрала воздух в легкие, немного беспорядочно бултыхалась на поверхности и ушла под воду. Ей захотелось разыграть, что она тонет.  
Тем временем девушка проплыла под пристанью и, высунув лицо из воды лишь для нового вдоха, она поплыла дальше, осторожно оплывая опоры. Добравшись до берега Томила таки вылезла из воды и оглянулась. Дзин обеспокоено смотрел в воду, наклонившись вперед, попутно снимая свой испорченный плащ.  
«О! Решил нырнуть за мной», — подумала Томила и представила, что было бы очень круто, если бы он сделал ей искусственное дыхание. Эдакий непрямой поцелуй… жизни. «Может, стоило таки там остаться?» — разочарованно продолжала думать девушка. — «Но я в долгу не останусь!» — поджав губы от обиды, Томила разбежалась и плечом врезалась в Дзина. Тот слышал хлюпанье за спиной, но не успел к своему удивлению отреагировать. Видимо, в этот момент он действительно переживал, не утонула ли Томила. Он же не знал умеет ли она плавать. Пузырьков воздуха не наблюдалось. Это был тревожный знак.  
— Получи! — довольно прокричала девушка, ожидая, что останется на пристани. Но в момент столкновения ее кисть обхватила крепкая ладонь и утащила за собой, заставляя искупаться в реке еще раз.  
Зато теперь это происходило куда приятней — в объятиях Дзина. Но наслаждаться пришлось недолго. Парень отпустил девушку, нырнул и вынырнул чуть подальше. Расстояние позволило ему мощным махом руки поднять достаточно воды, чтобы окатить девушку. Она ответила ему тем же.

В этот момент Дзин вспомнил беззаботное детство, когда никакие Дьяволы, кровные узы, Азазели не портили жизнь. Когда мир казался светлее и дружелюбнее. Он позволил себе насладиться этим, дурачась с Томилой в воде. Казалось, что нет войны вокруг, нет противостояния с Кадзуей, нет этой проклятой крови Мисима, а есть лишь прекрасный миг, позволяющий быть просто человеком. Осознание того, насколько он сейчас уязвим, резануло Дзина больнее любого оружия. Ведь вся его власть держится благодаря силе Дьявола. А если не будет её, то что останется? Дзин не дал своим мрачным мыслям вырваться наружу. Он не позволит показаться слабым ей или кому-либо еще.

Томила захихикала. Потом начала закрывать руками рот и давиться смехом, будто пытаясь запихнуть его обратно. А еще через мгновение она уже вовсю смеялась.  
— Что такое? — с возмущением спросил Дзин.  
— У меня еще с первой встречи был один важный вопрос к тебе, — пролепетала девушка, подплывая чуть поближе.  
— Ну и какой же?  
— Скажи, а сколько геля для волос и времени уходит на твою прическу? — Томила подняла руку показывая на лоб Дзина, к которому черными дорожками прилипли волосы. Остальная часть шевелюры тоже потеряла форму.  
Тот, переварив с задержкой услышанное, засмеялся, но так и не дал ответ на вопрос. А потом ему в лицо прилетела вода. Пристань снова заполнилась смехом и плеском.

Подурачившись парень с девушкой вылезли из воды и улеглись прямо на пристань. Томила легла на бок и окинула взглядом Дзина.  
— Что-то не так? — с тенью равнодушия спросил Кадзама.  
— Знаешь, в Москве я когда-то была на выставке «Самураи», — девушка закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула воздух, вспоминая свои впечатления. — Изумительные мечи и доспехи, инсталляция битвы пятнадцатого века… Но вот смотрю на тебя и думаю… — девушка прищурилась и сделала драматическую паузу. — Какими же гормонами кормили твоих предков, что из таких вот, — девушка подняла руку вверх изображая невысокий рост, — вы все так вымахали?  
— Не совсем понял вопрос, — честно признался Дзин.  
— Доспехи, манекены… были куда ниже. Чуть больше полутора метров.  
— Я не занимаюсь антропологией.  
— Я тоже. А ведь так порой интересно узнать какими мы были, чтобы понять насколько мы стали лучше.  
— Например? — голос Дзина до сих звучал почти незаинтересованно и несколько отстранено.  
Томила легла на спину и посмотрела в небо.  
— Завидую тебе…  
— Почему это? — спросил Дзин, садясь рядом.  
— Ты сильный, могущественный, сверх-человек.  
— Я одержим дьявольским геном. Это не самое лучшее, что можно пожелать, — возразил парень.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Дьявол — это не проклятие. Это то, что дает тебе преимущество. Эта сущность не менее красива.  
— Скажешь это, когда он разорвет тебя на части, — усмехнулся Дзин.  
— А он может?  
— Может. И хочет. Вот, почему он опасен.  
— Вот, почему ты еще более особенный. Дьявол не может взять верх над тобой. Это значит, что ты не настолько обычный, как тебе кажется или хочется, — парировала девушка.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — Дзин потер пальцами переносицу, закрыв глаза.  
— Нет, — Томила приподнялась на локте. — Это ты не понимаешь, что вся мощь существа под твоим контролем. Я видела как ты с ним управляешься. От этого ты еще прекраснее, — воодушевленно проговорила она, заставив Дзина в очередной раз удивленно уставиться на неё. А та, поняв, что взболтнула лишнее, залилась румянцем и снова легла на спину, чтобы разорвать зрительный контакт.

Молчание затянулось, но совершенно не давило на каждого из собеседников. Не это ли признак высоких чувств? Хорошо, когда ты находишь с любимым человеком общие темы для разговора, но особым признаком любви и понимания становятся моменты тишины, когда оба молчат, погрузившись в раздумья, но при этом не испытывают смущения или неловкости. Уязвимость при этом увеличивается в разы, но вознаграждается в конце облегчением. Разве не прекрасно то, что твой собеседник ждет, пока ты сам захочешь поговорить? При этом он не испытывает обиды или нетерпения, лишь… преданность и уверенность в тебе…

— Как ты смогла украсть байк? — спросил Дзин, разорвав своим голосом тишину.  
— Ты и сам знаешь, — улыбнулась девушка, — Я же не отключила камеры и сигнализацию.  
— Почему?  
— А разве это было бы интересно? — с задоринкой задала вопрос Томила, — А тут тебе и фанфары, и толпа провожающих…

Дзин лишь улыбнулся. До чего интересным порой ему казалось мышление Томилы. Она смотрела на мир, как на нечто сказочное, и жаждала приключений. Стоило ли обрывать её жизнь, сталкивая с Кадзуей? Но это именно то, чего хотели они оба и бесповоротно шли к этому. В глубине души Дзин надеялся, что Томиле удастся выжить.

Сама Томила была рада всему, что с ней произошло. Она и не ожидала, что все обернется так. Что удастся неформально пообщаться с Дзином и отвлечь его от мрачных мыслей. Его правление дзайбацу «Мисима» накладывало отпечаток. Томила знала из игр, а теперь могла увидеть сама. Светящиеся энтузиазмом глаза и мягкая улыбка сменились постоянным задумчивым лицом, подпертым кулаком и взглядом, направленным вдаль. Она была уверена, что он был когда-то другим. Жизнерадостным и счастливым. Ведь сейчас за полуфальшивыми улыбками скрывается некая тоска и скука. Иногда Томиле казалось, что Дзину надоело жить. А с другой стороны, она узнавала в нем себя. Ей тоже когда-то досаждала несносность обыденной жизни.  
Произошедшее пробудило надежду у Томилы, что энтузиазм и интерес Дзина, погребенные под тоннами грусти, запретов, гнева и ненависти, все еще теплятся где-то внутри. И, возможно, когда-то они выйдут наружу… Даже если самой Томилы уже не будет рядом.

— Почему не заводится? — спросил Дзин, когда панель зажглась красным.  
— О, теперь я хозяйка этого прекрасного зверя, — ухмыльнулась девушка, располагаясь на сидении за спиной Кадзамы. Дальше она поднырнула под плечо Дзина и потянулась рукой вперед. — Я поменяла протоколы, — от прикосновения её пальца с панелью двигатель заработал.  
— Когда приедем, сразу же все исправишь, — наиграно сквозь зубы процедил Дзин.

Парень и девушка мчались по шоссе обратно к огромному зданию дзайбацу «Мисима». Томила крепко обхватила руками Дзина, сидя за ним. Прижимаясь всем телом к нему, даже сквозь одежду она ощущала тепло. Это согревало лучше, чем плащ, одолженный Кадзамой и развевавшийся позади. Внутреннюю часть бедер, плотно прижатых к бедрам Дзина, покалывало так, будто между телами проскакивали искры. Щека покоилась на спине парня, а перед закрытыми глазами пролетали островки света. Не это ли настоящее наслаждение от общения между двумя неравнодушными людьми?  
Хотя Томила действительно не была уверена в ответных чувствах. Она не смела посягать на сверхчеловека. Слишком обычная и слишком заурядная.  
Дзин, если и имел какие-то чувства, то прекрасно скрывал их. Легкая полуулыбка с чуть приподнятыми уголками губ, которую Томила не могла видеть, не покидала лицо всю дорогу.

*******

— Где вы были? — спросила Нина, когда байк въехал в гараж. Наемница имела честь наблюдать, как Томила обхватив руками Дзина сзади всем телом прижималась к спине её друга. От вопроса Томила встрепенулась.  
— Купались! Вода просто отличная, — съехидничала девушка. Уильямс, до этого сверлившая её взглядом, лишь покачала головой и посмотрела на Дзина. Тот согласно кивнул не проронив ни слова.  
Нина нарочито громко и с раздражением вздохнула.  
— Пока вы развлекались, кое-что произошло…

Томила лишь мельком видела фотографию на планшете, когда Нина передавала его Дзину.  
— О, да это же Ларс! — вскрикнула девушка, заметив необычную прическу с торчащими вверх пучками волос. — Он точно укладывает волосы дольше тебя, — засмеялась девушка, но заметив серьезные лица перед собой, тут же запнулась.  
— Ты знаешь его?  
— Он новый… персонаж… — прошептала последнее слово девушка, — серии. Но поскольку я так и не прошла основную кампанию, то не знаю ничего. Он нашел Алису Босконович в начале и это все, что я знаю, — искусно соврала девушка. Стоило ли ей спойлерить раньше времени обо всем, что она знала из статей и форумских посиделок? Определенно, пока что не стоило раскрывать главный секрет Ларса, пока Томила не обдумает, какие это может иметь последствия.

*******

— Теперь ты, Томила, уже хоть не так беспомощна, как в день нашей встречи, — заключил Дзин, блокируя атаку девушки. Сегодня он был одет лишь в штаны, без куртки, — Но тебе предстоит продолжать учиться.  
— Я знаю эту философию, не трать наше время, — заворчала Томила и, сделав огромный мах ногой вперед, попробовала достать противника. Но тот увернулся.

Перед Томилой стояла сложная задача. Нужно было победить Кадзую. А кто подойдет лучше для прокачки, нежели его сын, обладающий такой же, если не большей, мощью. После долгих часов однообразных упражнений, множества травм, разбитого носа, кучи синяков, Томила усвоила урок — одной лишь силой Кадзую и Дзина не победить. Да, её комплекция вкупе с интенсивными тренировками вполне позволяла выполнять достаточно мощные удары, но обладателей дьявольского гена даже невозможно вымотать. Поэтому тактика уходов тоже не сработает — сам вымотаешься быстрее. Весь упор можно было делать лишь на точность движений.

Томила захотела атаковать Дзина ногой с разворота, но тот уклонился и тут же дезориентировал девушку апперкотом. Мощный нисходящий удар правой рукой буквально прибил Томилу к полу. Девушка перекатилась очень вовремя, так как в миллиметрах от её лица пролетела стопа Дзина, выполняющего лоу-кик. Томила начала делать кувырок, чтобы не только встать, но и увеличить расстояние между ею и Дзином. Кто мог ожидать, что ей в пятую точку прилетит отличный фронт-кик.  
— Эй! — возмущенно выкрикнула Томила, чуть надув губки. — Так не честно!  
— Бить в пах тоже не честно, — сказал Дзин, пригибаясь и делая несколько прямых ударов руками. Томила, понимая, что от этой атаки не сможет ни защититься, ни уйти обычным уворотом, в буквальном смысле упала на пол на спину.  
— Ты хочешь мне о какой-то чести прочитать лекцию? — процедила она, перекатываясь от мощного удара кулаком в пол. — Мне нужно было победить Лэя любой ценой, чтобы уйти.

Интересным в бою с Дзином был тот факт, что очень сильные удары можно было явно предвидеть по мелким искоркам, проходящим по его телу и рукам. Эта сила досталась ему от деда Хэйхати и прадеда Дзимпати. А в момент, когда атакующая конечность приближалась к противнику, то молнии становились больше и ярче, издавали характерный треск. Такие атаки в большинстве случаев выводили обычных оппонентов из игры, а более опытные оказывались дезориентированными.  
В этой силе было что-то страшное, но в то же время гипнотическое. Энергия переливалась и приковывала взгляд.

Томила с радостью бы полюбовалась лицом с изумительными бровями и губами, если бы не была занята.

Конечно, Томила не могла повторить многих приемов, которые Дзин изучал много лет, тренируясь с самого детства. Но все же он постарался, дабы она могла чем-то ответить любому противнику.

Томила ударила Дзина по голени из положения лежа и, переведя вес на руки, встала посредством колеса. А чтобы не получить в процессе выполнения пинок, она попыталась ударить Кадзаму ногами.

— Молодец! Даже вставать с пола нужно правильно, не давая противнику достать тебя.  
— Знаю я! — раздраженно крикнула Томила и бросилась в атаку. Она выполнила удар ногой с разворота, но не остановилась на этом. Наклонившись, она по инерции продолжила движение тела в круговом движении добавив при этом поочередные удары ногами. И так несколько раз подряд. Первый удар Дзин пропустил, а остальные пришлись на руку, отлично защитившую голову.

Томила же, не успев вернуть себе равновесие, получила апперкотом в нос. Схватившись за него, она тут же поняла по из ниоткуда взявшийся влаге, что ей опять его разбили. Можно было объявить тайм-аут и продолжить чуть позже, но… Дзин не хотел делать поблажек, а Томила хотела наконец-то понять сколько выдержит, если никто не будет её жалеть. А ведь Кадзуя не будет ждать, пока она приведет себя в порядок.  
Две тоненькие струйки крови образовались под носом, а капельки весьма соблазнительно начали очерчивать линию губ. По решительному взгляду Томилы, утирающей кулаком нос, Дзин все понял и просто начал свою атаку. Удар ногой с разворота пролетел по воздуху и не нашел цели, так как девушка ушла от него, просто пригнувшись. После этого она выполнила безупречный лифт-кик. Оба восходящие пинка правой и левой ногой подбросили противника. Она попыталась ударить пяткой в лицо упавшего Дзина, но нога была остановлена блоком.  
Дзин подал руки немного на себя и сделал сильный толчок. От него девушка потеряла равновесие. Противники поднялись почти одновременно. В момент, когда девушка выполнила прямой удар рукой, Дзин перехватил её и потянул на себя. Томила прекрасно помнила этот захват, и ей совершенно не хотелось получить по голове ногой и потом по лицу, когда та будет возвращаться в исходное положение. Она наклонилась сильнее и второй рукой оттолкнула противника. Дзин по инерции сделал два шага оказавшись спиной и левым боком к противнице. Не долго думая, Томила сделала рывок, поворачиваясь при этом спиной, хватая руки Дзина и заламывая их назад. После этого последовал бросок через спину с характерным хрустом одного из плечевых суставов.

Дзин поднялся резко, игнорируя боль. На лице ни одна мышца не дрогнула, когда он вправил себе сустав. При этом ему пришлось еще и отклониться от пары ударов ногами, исполненных в сальто Томилы. Ловкости и точности Дзина можно было позавидовать. Его движения отдавали грацией, которую неопытный боец даже не видел. А ведь в первую очередь в глаза бросались телосложение и накачанное тело.

Томила не раз отмечала, что ей безумно нравится наблюдать, как на больших мускулах Дзина проступает рисунок из жил при сильном напряжении. В этом было что-то… возбуждающее и красивое. Если бы вдруг они стали парой, то она почувствовала бы в нем крепкую опору и нерушимую стену. Но это было из области сказки, в которую могла верить прежняя Томила, наивная и слабая. Сейчас она чувствовала, что меняется. Становится другой. Такой же ранимой и незащищенной внутри, но обрастающей панцирем из сарказма и физической силы. Если сравнить какой она была и какой стала, то изменения были разительные. Даже если рассмотреть только аспект внешности. Живот исчез и начал уступать место рельефу пресса. Не было уже безмерной расслабленности и «рыхлости» ягодиц и мышц ног. Отчетливо оказались видны бицепсы на руках. И это за весьма короткий период времени.  
Как-то Дзин сказал, что у Томилы врожденная предрасположенность к боевым искусствам, гимнастике или каскадерству. Благодаря тому, что Томила не отвлекалась на учебу в универе или работу, у неё была возможность посвятить всю себя боевым искусствам.  
Кадзама обучил девушку не только традиционному стилю каратэ, которое знал, но и стилю его мамы, Дзюн. Удивительно, но эта смесь очень подходила Томиле. С одной стороны можно было использовать мощь и точность традиционного стиля, а с другой акробатику и грациозность стиля Кадзама.

Дзин хищно улыбнулся и бросился к противнице, схватил за руку и притянул к себе. На мгновения их взгляды встретились. Томиле пришлось усилием воли отбросить любое вожделение, подкатывающее к горлу. А Дзин лишь улыбнулся уголком губ. Было совершенно непонятно, понял ли он, что происходит и было ли это его насмешкой над Томилой, или он просто смаковал то, что сейчас должно было произойти.  
Он наклонил Томилу назад через колено, заламывая при этом левую руку. Это отлично помогло девушке абстрагироваться от отвлекающих мыслей. Она знала, что дальше произойдет и морально приготовилась к этому. Мир вокруг замедлился, и ей пришлось лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как Дзин перебрасывает её через себя, а потом в прыжке впечатывает лицом в пол.

Боль была адская. Дзин не пожалел девушку, но и вложился в прием не полностью. Томила осталась лежать на полу.  
— Вставай, — скомандовал Кадзама.  
— Нет, я тут… полежу, — простонала девушка, подкладывая под щеку здоровую руку. Из носа кровь уже лилась на татами, а плечо болело невыносимо. — Тут мягко и хорошо.

«Кажется она еще не готова ко встречи с Кадзуей», — подумал Дзин, направляясь к небольшому шкафчику за полотенцем и аптечкой. Он вернулся, бросил их рядом с девушкой и стремительно ушел прочь.

Томиле пришлось-таки сесть. Позатыкав ноздри ватками, скривившись от боли и закусив до крови губу, она таки вытерла кровь с татами, как и положено по правилам поведения в додзё. Дальше, вправить себе руку об косяк двери не составило труда. Поскольку Дзина не было в поблизости, то аккомпанементом к хрусту пришлись тихий вскрик и стон.

*******

Дзин в ярости ударил по столу, когда оказался в своих апартаментах и буквально свалился в кресло. Он с досадой уставился в окно.

До этого спарринги были менее жестокими по сравнению с сегодняшним. Раньше Дзин не использовал свою силу на полную. Так разве можно было удивляться произошедшему и надеяться, что в первый же настоящий бой Томила сможет выиграть?  
Дзин втайне был очень рад, что ему попался весьма способный человек в ученики, но ей не хватало опыта. Тренировки и так длились почти полгода. Для среднестатистического взрослого человека успехи Томилы были просто фантастическими.  
Обдумывая все это, Дзин заметил, что практически успокоился. Ведь действительно не произошло ничего из непредвиденного. Он и раньше моделировал такой бой. И со скрытой гордостью Кадзама признался себе, что Томиле все же удалось его удивить. Она попыталась, и ей практически удалось импровизировать.

— Что случилось? — раздался голос за спиной.  
— Ничего, — тихо процедил Дзин, надевая на себя маску безразличия.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Абсолютно.  
— Она не оправдала твоих ожиданий? — с нажимом спросила блондинка.  
— Уильямс, ей просто нужна практика. Что у тебя? — спросил Кадзама, давая понять, что обсуждать с Ниной ничего не хочет. Он всегда называл её по фамилии в такие моменты.  
— Есть успехи в твоем проекте. А еще новости про Ларса.

* * *

Для таких, как я, получающих удовольствие от боевки, даю ссылки на Move List'ы:  
\- [Лэй Улуна](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkMyQWbWWM8&index=40&list=PLP5ovclebrn_4zoNGYZeK673VQ7SdWels)  
\- [Дзина Кадзамы](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAqncpvaYvo&index=19&list=PLP5ovclebrn_4zoNGYZeK673VQ7SdWels), [Аски Кадзамы (стиль Аски идентичен Дзюн)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAnMTVLHGBo&list=PLP5ovclebrn_4zoNGYZeK673VQ7SdWels&index=18), [Дзюн Кадзамы](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLGGTNov81g)

* * *


	4. Первые серьезные испытания

*******

Глава дзайбацу «Мисима» шел по коридору и услышал, как дамы разговаривают на повышенных тонах.  
— Нина, что я тебе такого сделала? — спросила Томила нарочито холодно.  
— Ты хотя бы понимаешь, как это выглядит? Думаешь никто не видит, как ты смотришь на него? — еще холоднее спросила Уильямс.  
— Я могу смотреть так, как захочу. Этого у меня никто не отберет. А с учетом того, что после встречи в Кадзуей я вряд ли смогу остаться в живых, я веду себя еще вполне адекватно.  
— Ого! — удивилась Нина. — Я почти поверила в твою самоотверженность, — язвительно добавила она.  
— Думай, что хочешь, — девушка пренебрежительно махнула рукой.  
— Не отвлекай его от важных дел.  
— Это у тебя такая ревность проснулась? — Томила заглянула в глаза Нине.  
— Ха! Томила, девочка, он слишком много тратит времени на тебя. При том, что в дзайбацу хватает дел, которые надо решить.  
Томила на секунду замолчала.  
— Нина, давай просто будем молча делать вид, что не существуем друг для друга? — с восторгом сказала девушка, радуясь возникшей идее.  
Уильямс протянула руку для рукопожатия, но Томила покачала головой: она помнила шуточные окончания из игры «Tekken Tag Tornament», где в роли «жертвы» оказывалась сестра Нины, Анна.  
— Не-а. Ты сейчас заломаешь мне руку, заставив почти что целовать пол. И тут либо я ударю в грязь лицом, прося пощады, — голос девушки звучал очень спокойно, будто она просто рассказывала историю. Нина в ответ ухмыльнулась, но Томила это проигнорировала продолжая говорить: — Либо ты ударишь в грязь лицом, потому что я смогу выпутаться и уже не поздоровится тебе, — как можно более убедительно сказала девушка.  
Уильямс фыркнула.

— Девочки, не ссорьтесь, — сказал Кадзама, появившись в проеме двери.  
— А мы уже все, — сказала Томила, собираясь уходить.  
— Если хотите, то можете решить свои проблемы в спарринге.  
— Не хочу, — отрезала девушка.  
— Она просто испугалась, — провокационно заявила Нина. Анна бы точно вернулась. Томила же лишь сделала секундную остановку и продолжила движение.  
— А она не промах, — ухмыльнулся Дзин, глядя с Уильямс вслед Томиле, шаги которой постепенно стихали в конце длинного коридора.  
— Согласна. Её трудно взять на слабо. Может, твой план не так уж и плох, — утвердительно кивнула наемница. — Но ей этого лучше не знать.

*******

Несколько недель Томила провела в изнурительных тренировках. Её спарринги с Дзином носили еще более жесткий характер.

Кадзама удивительным образом чувствовал Томилу. Он и дальше продолжал истязать её ровно настолько, сколько она могла выдержать.  
Возможно кто-то посчитал бы, что их обоих связывала незримая тонкая, но прочная нить. Они бы не ошиблись. Такая связь образовывается между учителем и учеником лишь тогда, когда последний полностью отдается воли первого. Томила доверилась Дзину без остатка. Если учитель заставлял её отбивать до крови кулаки, то она делала это до тех пор, пока он сам её не останавливал, или пока она просто не падала без сил. Поначалу процесс был куда более болезненным, но вскоре превратился во что-то, без чего жизнь просто казалась пустой.  
Некогда любившая понежиться в постели Томила теперь начинала свой день с тренировки. Ей вскоре начало казаться, что прошлой жизни просто не существовало. Родной мир превратился в жуткий сон, в котором самым убийственным были недисциплинированность, тусклость и серость. Казалось бы, а в новом мире каждый день также был похож на любой другой. Но было серьезное и неопровержимое отличие. Томила занималась делом, которое приносило ей радость. Мечта медленно, но уверенно сбывалась.

Томиле все больше и больше удавалось импровизировать во время боя, начали появляться совершенно неожиданные обманные маневры. Но когда уже девушке казалось, что она вот-вот победит, то Дзин легко разрушал эту стеклянную иллюзию простым до безобразия приемом. Поняв, что Томила пока не готова до встречи с Кадзуей, он отказался от идеи перевоплощения в Дьявола во время боя.

На самом же деле молодой человек настолько ненавидел эту демоническую сущность, что не хотел привлекать его к тренировкам. Планы Дзина по манипулированию миром и Ларсом осуществлялись весьма удачно, но он ощущал нехватку времени.  
Дьявол же, чувствуя все напряжение своего носителя, рвался наружу все чаще и чаще. Каждая мысленная цепь, порожденная волей Дзина, со временем трескалась под напором темного естества потусторонней сущности, каждая дверь разлеталась в щепки, а каждая стена осыпалась в пыль. Кадзама с ужасом понимал, что с ним происходит нечто странное. И была ли в этом причина появления Томилы в его жизни?

Наверно лишь отчасти. Ведь Азазель стучался в глубины сознания, проникал в сны и терзал Дзина видениями. Редко, но метко, как говорится.

*******

_Дзин открыл глаза и увидел вокруг себя водную гладь. Видимо, он находился в центре очень большого озера, так как берегов не было видно. Чистая вода лазурного цвета доходила чуть выше щиколотки. Мелкие рыбки плавали вокруг, сверкая своей чешуей в лучах садившегося за горизонт солнца. Легкий ветерок щекотал лицо, играя прядями челки. Пейзаж навевал спокойствие, создавал такую давно желанную умиротворенность. На душе было легко._  
_Сбоку раздался шум… Точнее, гул, который шел из-под земли. Сначала приглушенный, он начал приближаться, а вместе с ним — и странная вибрация. И вот, когда эпицентр аномалии находился совсем близко, земля будто вздулась и лопнула. Из образовавшейся дыры вылетело странное, массивное трехметровое полупризрачное создание. Голова, украшенная полосатым клафтом (немесом), больше напоминала птичью за счет зубастой пасти в виде клюва. На шее красовалась увесистая золотая пектораль, с которой красиво сочетался такой же золотой пояс. Изогнутые рога, конечности с большими браслетами и хвост были усеяны шипами или наростами. Кожа отдавала золотисто-розовым, а глаза светились красным. Сомнений не было — это был какой-то египетский демон._

_Дзин медленно отступил на несколько шагов, но не предпринимал попыток бежать или нападать. Нужно было сначала выяснить, кем был незнакомец._  
_Существо шумно втянуло воздух и посмотрело на Кадзаму. От этого взгляда все внутри молодого человека перевернулось. Демон смотрел на него, как на букашку, как на слугу, как на ничтожную песчинку. Столько пренебрежения Дзин никогда ещё не ощущал._  
_«Что ты такое?» — подумал Дзин._  
_— Я — Ректификатор. Выпрямитель всех вещей. Я пришел, чтобы отдать человечеству то, что оно заслуживает, — громогласно прозвучал голос. Казалось, что он сотрясает не только воздух, а звучит глубоко в сознании Дзина._  
_«Я не понимаю»._  
_— Я был создан в результате грехов человечества. Пришло время уничтожить его, чтобы люди могли искупить содеянное._

_С этими словами вокруг начали происходить метаморфозы. Земля пошла трещинами, и из них, будто кровь, начала сочиться магма. Вода, повинуясь неведомым законам, испарилась очень быстро, а бедные рыбки в агонии начали подпрыгивать на разогретой почве до тех пор, пока не задохнулись и не изжарились одновременно. Дзин в ужасе смотрел на то, как рай превращается в ад. Мысли метались в голове, и он никак не хотел принимать действительность. Но куда удивительней был тот факт, что раскаленная земля не причиняла ему вреда._

_— О чем ты говоришь? — прошептал Дзин._  
_— Вы уничтожаете свой мир. Вы не способны жить в обществе друг друга. Вы должны быть уничтожены!_  
_— Я тебе не позволю! — крикнул Кадзама и встал в боевую стойку._

 _Парень еще раз окинул взглядом противника. Большие размеры и наличие шипов не позволяли выполнить какие-либо захваты._  
_Огромная туша Ректификатора внушала ужас и ощущение безграничной силы. Было ли это так на самом деле, Дзину лишь предстояло выяснить. Он не был из робкого десятка, и его не пугала перспектива бросать вызов сверхъестественным силам. В конце концов у него внутри сидел собственный демон._  
_Невольно вспомнилось сражение с прадедушкой, который подвергся атаке неизвестной сущности и в итоге был захвачен и сломлен…_

_Дзин решил атаковать первым. Он выполнил два поочередных прямых удара руками и пинок ногой на уровне груди. Ректификатор даже не шелохнулся. В ответ он поднырнул и контратаковал Дзина, но промахнулся. Зато кулаки угодили по почве так, что та задрожала и пошла трещинами. Дальше демон вонзил левую руку в несчастную землю, и вокруг молодого человека из неё кольцом выросли шипы-когти, заключая того в ловушку. Дзин потратил драгоценное время, разбивая шипы, и ему уже пришлось уворачиваться от трещин, созданных мощным топотом большущих ног противника. Дальше Кадзама бросился к противнику с новой порцией ударов руками. Апперкот, несколько прямых и в завершении — мощный удар ногой с разворота. На этот раз Ректификатор не устоял и упал. Этот жуткий демон резко поднялся, подпрыгнул и, приземлившись, тут же атаковал своей огромной лапой Дзина по голени, лишая того равновесия. Не дав противнику встать, Ректификатор взвился в воздух и сделал несколько последовательных кувырков вперед, хлеща хвостом и прибивая парня к земле еще сильнее. Дзин перекатился, уходя от последнего удара, и встал.  
Парень бросился в атаку с комбинацией семейного стиля мамы: высокие удары правыми рукой и ногой, удары левыми по корпусу и в завершении — пинок в голень. Без пауз в противника полетела новая связка из панчей, которая обычного противника отбросила бы на приличное расстояние, но Ректификатор снова устоял._

_Дзину показалось, будто его противник чего-то ждет и издает нечто, похожее на смех. Демон не уворачивался. Еще несколько комбинаций из киков в исполнении Дзина не принесли результата._

_Ректификатор вдруг все же пошел в атаку. Он сделал взмах левой рукой, выпуская электрический заряд в своего противника, которая оглушила Дзина. Далее последовал удар правым кулаком по нисходящей траектории. Эта атака была слишком сильна, и Кадзама оказался лицом на земле. Теперь он понял, почему демон ждал._

_Дзин попытался встать, но не хватило сил. Дьявол рвался наружу, но остатки своей воли Кадзама направил на то, чтобы сдержать его. Подавив стон, парень все же предпринял новую попытку, но существо схватило его и подняло так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне._  
_— Я чувствую в тебе большую силу._  
_— Иди к черту, — прошипел Кадзама, корчась от боли. Дьявол начал стремительно проявляться. Мир стремительно погружался в алую пелену, а сердце наполнялось жгучей ненавистью._  
_Демон лишь рассмеялся и сказал:_  
_— Ты тот, благодаря кому мое возрождение стало возможным. Поэтому я позволю тебе жить. — Он ухмыльнулся и добавил. — Зови меня Азазель._  
_Эти слова утонули во мраке, мгновенно охватившем парня._

Таким было первое знакомство Дзина с Азазелем. Этот демон приходил в его сознание, давал указания и ответы. Любая попытка сопротивляться всегда закачивалась поражением Кадзамы. Самым ужасным открытием было то, что Дьявол отзывался на Азазеля. Как бы Дзин не старался его удерживать, но завершением любого кошмара была безоговорочная победа Дьявола. Он полностью овладевал Дзином. Молодой человек раз за разом наблюдал, как его тело перестает принадлежать ему.  
Вскоре появились кошмары, где Азазель и Дьявол уничтожали дорогих Дзину людей. Ощущение полной беспомощности и ничтожности разъедало изнутри. Мир вокруг пылал, содрогался, расщеплялся и разрывался на части, унося все, что могло быть хоть немного ему дорого.

Молодой человек понял, что теперь у мира появилась куда более серьезная угроза, нежели Хэйхати и Кадзуя. Те хотели лишь править миром, или хотя бы остатками мира. Но после Азазеля не останется ничего.

Дзин поклялся найти способ уничтожить это воплощение абсолютного зла и собственного демона и упорно искал. Наука в этом вопросе оказалась бессильна. Разве что история, археология и мифология могли хоть как-то помочь: пришлось искать во всех возможных легендах и древних приданиях. Ведь такое существо, как Азазель, просто должно было быть предсказано древними цивилизациями.

Именно поэтому глава дзайбацу «Мисима» изучал египетскую культуру. Ему очень повезло напасть на следы почитаемой королевской семьи в древнем свитке и отыскать Храм, возведенный в их честь. Оказалось, что у столь могущественной исторической находки были стражники, сокрывшие древнюю тайну от мира. Недавно Дзин встречался с одной из них. Мысли о том, что она знает куда больше не покидали молодого человека. Но в глазах той девушки он прочел, что даже под страхом смерти она не станет делиться информацией. Нужно было продолжать искать…

*******

Дзин вызвал Томилу в Штаб. Зная, что она знает здание очень хорошо, он не стал уточнять, а назвал лишь маркировку помещения.  
Девушка восприняла этот жест, как способ тренировки. Когда проникаешь в тыл врага, то не всегда у тебя могут быть планы здания, и приходится ориентироваться интуитивно. Но Томила смотрела планы не раз, это был бонус, честно заработанный ею благодаря интеллекту и изобретательности.

Добралась девушка до Штаба очень быстро. Когда она вошла, то охнула. Нет, она прекрасно знала, что помещение большое, но ожидания не шли в никакое сравнение с реальностью. Огромное пространство оказалось неосвещенным настолько, что стены с замысловатыми панелями еле-еле просматривались. Над головой «висел» высокий потолок с сетью из стропил и балок. Забавно было видеть всю эту конструкцию в контрасте с остальными помещениями, отличающимися простыми оформлением. Из общего техногенного или минималистического стиля всегда выбивались додзё с традиционным оформлением и готический зал с большим троном и стеклянным полом. Даже центральный лифт с подъемным механизмом в виде огромных манипуляторов, которые поднимали площадку посредством перемещения «лапы» выше и подтягивания на манер человеческих рук.

Штаб оказался, по сути, пустым мрачным залом. В центре него стояла огромная конструкция высотой с обычный стол, внутри, видимо, находилась вся электронная начинка. А вот сверху находилась столешница, которая являлась не только большим сенсорным экраном, но и панелью для голографических 3D-изображений. Именно это технологическое чудо было единственным источником освещения сейчас. Еще дальше стояли стол причудливой формы, похожей на силуэт летучей мыши с расправленными крыльям, и черное эргономичное кресло.  
Дзин находился во главе сенсорно-голографической конструкции. Его лицо освещалось снизу так, что тени делали его похожим на демона даже в человеческом обличии: темные провалы вместо глаз, неестественная бледность, тонко и грубо очерченная ухмылка выглядели зловеще.  
По правую руку от него стояла Нина в своем привычном виде: черный комбинезон, забранные в хвост волосы. Сейчас она активно водила по голографической панели руками и что-то показывала своему боссу. Кроме них двоих за «столом» стоя располагалась дюжина бойцов отряда «Теккен», которые даже не отвлеклись на новоприбывшую.

Томила, следуя привычке, сделала несколько шагов, чтобы её было видно, и остановилась ожидая, когда её позовут. Она знала, что Дзин заметил её намного раньше. Даже если те немногие неформальные личные беседы несколько отличались по стилю общения, то на виду Томила придерживалась другого сценария — вела себя очень сдержанно, не позволяла себе говорить первой или фривольности в речи.

Кстати, Томиле было сложно освоить привычную для Востока манеру обращения с добавлением приставки «сан» и традиционными поклонами. Кадзама прекрасно понимал, что человеку, выросшему в другой культуре, многое кажется неестественным, поэтому не требовал этого, тем более, на дворе был двадцать первый век, и четкие границы между Западом и Востоком размывались. А с приходом войны, развязанной Дзином, что-то потеряло не только смысл, но и ценность. Кому на поле боя придет в голову кланяться противнику? Разве что сумасшедшему.

Дзин продолжал смотреть в экран и полностью игнорировал Томилу. Ей безумно хотелось возмутиться и крикнуть что-то, но она лишь прикусила губу и начала покачиваться, переводя вес с пятки на пальцы, попутно пытаясь разглядеть в зале что-то еще. Мерное тихое постукивание пальцев в перчатках и пиликанье интерфейса убаюкивало.

— Подойди, — наконец раздался спокойный, громкий, чуть грозный, голос Кадзамы, отражаясь луной по помещению. Он очень контрастировал с мерным шумовым фоном.  
Томила направилась к главе дзайбацу «Мисима» и остановилась слева, бросая заинтересованные взгляды на экраны.  
— Нужно подобрать тебе форму, — уже тихо сказал Дзин.  
— Хорошо, — прошептала Томила, придавая своему голосу равнодушия, но глаза её зажглись безудержным огнем. «Означает ли это, что меня скоро отправят на задание?» — подумала она.

Нина небрежным махом руки отправила открытое окно с изображениями в сторону Томилы. Девушка склонилась над «столом», оперевшись руками на него.  
— Хм, — задумчиво протянула она.  
Там красовалась женская модель её комплекции в одежде.  
— Вы издеваетесь? — с некой обидой спросила Томила и сильно задумалась.  
Дзин не ответил, а Нина ехидно улыбнулась.  
— С чего вы все взяли, что я русская?! — голос девушки звучал слишком громко, и луной отражался по всему помещению. — Все это надо убрать. И этот традиционный русский сарафан с узорами. Вы, может, мне еще башмачки изготовите? — с раздражением произнесла девушка, вспоминая Вакулу с Оксаной Гоголя. — Всё, кроме кокошника, конечно. Он мне нравится. Но нужно, чтобы он был черным и с красным оформлением, как у бойцов отряда «Теккен». А еще с символом дзайбацу, — последняя фраза прозвучала с оттенком сарказма.  
— И бегать ты будешь голышом, верно? — съязвила Нина, явно смакуя все происходящее. Кто-то из солдат Теккена хихикнул.  
— Да! Конечно! Зато как будет освежать, — ослепительно улыбнулась Томила, не желая поддаваться на провокацию. «Размечталась!» — с раздражением мысленно добавила девушка. С другой стороны, шутка действительно была забавной.

Дзин не без удовольствия наблюдал за последствиями своей провокации. Нина с Томилой могли сцепиться, но это не произошло. Кадзаму действительно порадовало, что девушка не позволяла себе эмоции. Не это ли то самое, что нужно в запланированном деле?

— Сделайте просто женский вариант формы отряда «Теккен», и все, — спокойно поставила точку Томила на всем этом диком, но забавном, безмолвном противостоянии. — Но если мою принадлежность к дзайбацу «Мисима» выдавать нельзя, то чем плохи обычная футболка или водолазка и штаны под военный стиль?  
— Ничем. Согласен, — кивнул Кадзама с равнодушием на лице.

Девушка ощутила острое желание врезать Дзину по лицу, но всеми силами сдержалась. Её роль была совершенно другой. Подрывать авторитет она ни в коем случае не собиралась. Кроме того, обычный здравый ум говорил, что последствия будут явно не в её пользу.  
Томила наградила Дзина холодным, прожигающим взглядом. Зачем тогда он звал её сюда? Выставлял на посмешище? И дал Нине возможность уколоть её? Ответ она знала. Томила должна уметь вести себя правильно даже в неловкой или не совсем понятной ситуации.

Был ли Дзин доволен произошедшим? Скорее да, нежели нет. Он знал, что за холодным взглядом крылось на самом деле. И это что-то вполне его устраивало. Важнее всего было направить это в правильном направлении. Убедившись в очередной раз в своей правоте, Дзин лишь улыбнулся уголками губ. Его план сработает. И даже если нет, то он так же будет готов к этому.

*******

— Дзин, можно узнать, почему мне не дали насладиться безу-у-умно вкусным завтраком? — протянула фразу Томила, закрывая за собой дверь кабинета.  
Кадзама лишь повернулся и вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Твои солдаты начали подгонять меня в столовой. Нехорошо портить людям настроение с самого утра, — уголки рта непроизвольно поползли вверх.  
— По твоей улыбке от уха до уха не скажешь, что ты чем-то недовольна, — резонно заявил Дзин.  
— А может я притворяюсь? — с вызовом ответила девушка.  
— Томила, ты, конечно, можешь, — кивнул головой молодой человек. — Но смысл?  
— Все просто, дорогой, — слово прозвучало очень язвительно, — Мне скучно.  
— Ах тебе скучно, да? — Дзин принял правила игры и добавил голосу таких же язвительных ноток, а глаза зажглись азартом. — У меня есть отличное здания для тебя, — Дзин сделал паузу давая ученице возможность задать вопрос.  
«Все верно, кто успел — тот и съел», — подумала Томила, понимая, что инициатива в манипулировании незаметно ускользнула от неё. — «Но я тебе не марионетка и не болванчик. Сейчас как выдам что-то…»  
— Сейчас я должна задать вопрос… — пробормотала нахмурившаяся Томила и демонстративно почесала затылок, а потом её лицо озарилось идеей. — Можно мне выйти в окно?  
Молодой человек непонимающе моргнул пару раз, а потом очаровательно улыбнулся. Взрываться смехом любил Дьявол-Дзин, а сам Дзин предпочитал куда более сдержанную реакцию.

Опять оказавшись наедине с ней, Кадзама заметил как он незаметно преображается. Его грозность рядом с Томилой уходила по совершенно непонятным причинам. Эта девушка заставляла его смеяться в душе даже там, где шуток быть не должно. Он всеми силами сдерживался, но улыбка все равно выскользала из цепких внутренних рамок.

— Тебе нужно закрепить урок. Ты отправляешься в казармы Четвертого Спецподразделения отряда «Теккен».  
— Зачем? — спокойно спросила Томила.  
— Будешь драться с Эдди Гордо. Знаешь его?  
— Знаю ли я его? — повторила вопрос девушка, изображая на лице гримасу удивления и насмешки. — Ты издеваешься. Я даже знаю, из какого реального человека списан образ Эдди Гордо…  
— Началось, — буркнул Дзин, потирая переносицу раскрытой ладонью на манер фейспалма. Это заставило Томилу прикусить язык. Удовлетворившись эффектом, Кадзама добавил громче и суровее: — Ты понимаешь, про какой урок идет речь?  
— Понимаю, — кивнула девушка.  
— Тогда вертолет ждет тебя на крыше.  
— Я лечу одна? — с еле скрываемыми нотками разочарования спросила Томила.  
— Нет, конечно, — уголки губ поднялись в ухмылке. — Ты летишь с пилотом.  
— Конечно! Как же я сама не догадалась, — рассмеялась девушка, направляясь к двери и отдавая по дороге честь рукой.

Путь на крышу Томила преодолела очень быстро. Как и обещал Кадзама, там её ожидал транспорт. Девушка расположилась в салоне, надела защитные наушники, откинулась на спинку кресла и закрыла глаза.

 _— Я рад, что ты смогла определить слабое место в технике Лэя Улуна, — тон Дзина не имел совершенно никакой окраски, он казался сухим, как пожелтевшие листья. — Но боец должен соблюдать этические принципы, — с ударением на каждом слове произнес Кадзама._  
_— Важным было победить, — спокойно ответила Томила, глядя прямо перед собой и не смея повернуть голову к своему учителю. — Я же не на турнире. Кстати, а на Шестом мне участие не светит, да? — как бы невзначай спросила девушка, а утвердительный кивок молодого главы дзайбацу убил остатки тлеющей наивной надежды. Пришлось резко сменить больную тему: — Вообще, Кадзуя не будет соблюдать правила этики. Он просто будет бить всем, что у него есть, — с нотками оправдания прозвучали слова ученицы. — Даже лежачего, даже полумертвого… или мертвую… — пробормотала Томила себе под нос._  
_— Ты права, он активно пользуется дьявольскими способностями. Но ты должна понимать, что важно не быть такой, как противник. Твоя честь — это только твои моральные качества._  
_Дзин сжал руку в кулак, а Томила сделала отчаянную попытку подавить в себе желание полюбоваться напрягшимся бицепсом. Кадзама тем временем продолжал свою лекцию:_  
_— Если ты поступаешь недостойно, то кроме тебя не виноват никто._  
_— Я это знаю. С горечью признаю твою правоту, — драматично высказалась девушка, изображая викторианскую даму жестами. А потом так же театрально плюнула и продолжила говорить обычным тоном: — Мне не хотелось попасть в полицию. Они бы быстро обнаружили между нами связь._  
_Дзин про себя отметил, что решение было очень правильным с точки зрения логики, но все же шло в разрез с этикой, но решил не перебивать ученицу, давая ей возможность развить мысль._  
_— Лэй сильный и честный, не спорю. Но просить прощения к нему я не побегу, увы, — категорично заявила девушка._  
_— Уважение к противнику — это огромный плюс, — довольно улыбнувшись произнес Кадзама. — Это не только дает тебе шанс верно его оценить, но и победить._

Погрузившись в воспоминание, Томила потеряла счет времени и очнулась только тогда, когда её за плечо тронул один из солдат, подбежавший к приземлившемуся вертолету.

*******

Посадочная площадка располагалась в центре большой зоны. Всю площадь занимали ангары и казармы, а между ними геометрически ровными линиями тянулись широкие аллеи, окруженные аккуратными газонами.

«Скучное зрелище», — отметила Томила и вздохнула. Эдди Гордо должен был быть где-то на территории, но Дзин не дал никакой информации ученице. Ни куда идти, ни с кем говорить. Значило ли это, что Эдди сам придет? Или же Дзин дал возможность девушке хоть немного желанной свободы?

— Мэм, Вас ожидают, — вежливо обратился солдат с европейской внешностью.  
«Забавно. Обращение английское… или американское… Как его сюда занесло?» — задумалась девушка, но тут же нашла ответ: — «Дзайбацу имеет множество филиалов, его армии не стоят на месте.»  
— Мэм? — обратился солдат еще раз видя, что девушка не обращает никого внимания на него.  
— Слышу. Иду, — Томила отправилась за провожатым.

Высокий афро-бразилец уже ждал девушку в огромном ангаре. Его средней длины темно-русые волосы были заплетены в дреды и связаны пучком на затылке. Карие глаза хитро смотрели на девушку сквозь полузатемненные стекла очков-броулайнеров прямоугольной формы в золотой оправе. Одет он был в серовато-коричневую рубашку с длинным рукавом и открытыми пуговицами, коричневые джинсы, которые имели расцветку ягуара, и коричневые туфли. Он на самом деле сейчас совершенно не был похож на своего прототипа Латифа Краудера, каскадера и мастера капоэйры.

Томила окинула противника быстрым взглядом. «Стильный. Видимо, из элитного отряда и ему позволяется ходить на территории военного объекта в штатском. Точно приближен к Дзину». На миг в голове всплыл образ главного героя из фильма «Плачущий убийца», который, конечно, не имел отношения к капоэйре, но был напрямую связан с Марком Дакаскосом. А ведь актер снялся в другом фильме, как раз про капоэйру — «Только сильнейшие». Но, по сути, все эти размышления не давали Томиле ответа на вопрос о том, что её ждет. Девушка отлично знала, что Эдди — хитрый и очень техничный персонаж, а кроме этого, очень непредсказуемый.  
Потом Томила оценила помещение. Ангар был свободен. Видимо, бой решили не выставлять на всеобщее обозрение. Тут же девушка выцепила взглядом камеры. «Ах-ты, прохвост!» — с усмешкой подумала она, хотя на самом деле знала, что Дзин не оставит её без присмотра.

— Так это тебя сюда направил Дзин Кадзама? — с каким-то скрытым вызовом спросил бразилец.  
— Да, — ответила девушка и кивком головы поприветствовала противника.

Томила приняла привычную для неё боевую стойку. А Эдди с неким благоговением опустился на одно колено, притронулся ладонью к полу, а потом, сжав её в кулак, приложил к груди. В этом действии было что-то особенное… Сакральное. После этого капоэрист начал джинговать.

Что Томила знала про капоэйру кроме того, что это бразильское боевое искусство? Итак, самое основное движение для перемещения — это джинга. Именно она позволяет эффективно связывать элементы, отлично служит во время защиты и уходов. Для стороннего наблюдателя джинга может показаться непонятной пляской, но на самом деле это сложный элемент, который отрабатывается продолжительное время. Джинга состоит из двух положений, сменяющих друг друга, по принципу маятника. Первый — это кадейра — стойка на полусогнутых ногах на ширине плеч, корпус немного наклонен вперед, а спина распрямлена, руки защищают лицо. Второе положение — это база. Здесь одна прямая нога отведена вперед и стоит на носке, а вторая, которая спереди, согнута под углом 90 градусов и стоит на полной стопе. Одна рука защищает лицо, а вторая распрямлена и отведена назад.  
Из стоек Томила помнила две: негачива и стойка на руках. Негачива была интересна тем, что боец принимал положение сидя с опорой на руку и согнутую ногу, вторая нога прямая и выставлена вперед, а вторая рука всегда защищает голову. Забавно, что в игре эта стойка скорее выглядела так, будто Эдди внезапно решил отдохнуть на своей пятой точке. Название второй стойки само говорило за себя. Эдди вставал на руки, а ноги при этом разводил в стороны в идеальном поперечном шпагате.

Уже всего этого хватало для того, чтобы понять всю сложность капоэйры, красоту и пластичность этого стиля.  
Желая обучиться капоэйре в прошлом, Томила изучала теорию и знала, что чем ближе ты к земле, тем более защищен. Это значило, что Томиле придется бить низкими и средними ударами.

Девушка внимательно смотрела на ритм джинги, выполняемой Эдди. Когда он находился в кадейре, она нанесла ему нисходящий удар кулаком со всей силы, так как не было смысла сдерживаться. Эдди оказался лицом на полу, видимо не ожидая такой атаки от своей противницы. Он грациозно поднялся посредством стойки на руках, перешел в негачиву и левой ногой ударил Томилу в грудь. Ученица Дзина Кадзамы по инерции отступила назад, потирая место, куда угодил каблук и кашлянула.  
«Кажется, мы квиты», — подумала Томила. Больше ничего не мелькнуло в голове из-за того, что пришлось переключиться на несильную, но ощутимую, боль в голени от подсечки. Девушка устояла и тут же перешла в нападение и нанесла Эдди удар правой рукой с разворота, а затем локтем этой же руки, но попала в блок. Бразилец грациозно выполнил сальто с последовавшим при этом ударе ногами. На этот раз Томила не удержалась и упала. Ей пришлось перекатиться, поскольку в неё летела комбинация из низких ударов, похожих на движение в брэйкдансе. Девушка увеличила расстояние с помощью кувырка, не задерживаясь на месте взяла небольшой разгон и повалила Эдди на пол. Внезапно он перехватил инициативу. Упершись ей в таз одной ногой перекатился и оказался сверху. Дальше он нанес три несильных хлестких удара по лицу девушки и быстро поднялся выполнив колесо назад. Его лицо украшала насмешливая полуулыбка.

Томила была возмущена. Противник вовсе не воспринимал её всерьез. Именно в этот момент она решила действовать совершенно по-другому. Эдди продолжал джинговать, а Томила опять пыталась поймать нужный момент кадейры. Девушка подскочила, ногой уперлась противнику в колено той ноги, которая в следующей базе должна была быть выставлена вперед, правой рукой она отклонила его руку, а левой схватила очки. После этого Томила оттолкнулась от Эдди и, выполнив сальто, ушла от удара ногой.

Томила с интересом посмотрела на очки секунду и надела их на себя. Удивительно, что они до сих пор остались целы после произошедшего. Вероятно, оправа и линзы были изготовлены из какого-то улучшенного материала. Эдди славился весьма спокойным характером и собранностью. Все его движения отдавали кошачьей грацией. Его приемы и уходы красиво перетекали друг в друга, складываясь не только в весьма действенные комбинации, но и в непрерывное изящное зрелище. Именно поэтому Томиле показалось, что если позлить противника, то, возможно, он допустит ошибку.

Капоэристу действительно не понравилась выходка девушки. Он перешел в стойку негачива и как пружина вытолкнул свое тело ногами вперед, нанося удар. Томила чудом ушла в сторону. Дальше последовало несколько ударов руками и локтями, органично переплетенными со стойкой на руках и ударами ног. Не давая даже передохнуть, Эдди дезориентировал Томилу неожиданным толчком в грудь руками. Он выполнил стойку на руках на плечах противницы и задержался на пару секунд. Подняв голову, Томила встретилась непонимающим взглядом с загадочно улыбающимся Эдди. Пока она пребывала в замешательстве, он внезапным движением вниз, ногами уперся в живот девушке. Дальше, оказавшись спиной на полу, бразилец продолжил прием, встав на руки, а ногами в это время отбросил противницу.

Движения Эдди Гордо стали более стремительными, быстрыми, и Томила поняла, что ошиблась в тактике. Нужно было что-то делать. Капоэрист попытался ударить противницу ногой с разворота, пока та поднималась, но она успела блокировать и оттолкнуть ногу Эдди. Далее девушка врезала правой ногой в бедро, а затем локтем в лицо Эдди так, что тот потерял равновесие.  
Томила наклонилась, снимая при этом очки, и, сделав подсечку, отправила их подальше от места схватки.  
— Видишь, я берегу твои вещи, — улыбнулась она, скрывая свою тревогу. Ей все сложнее было парировать или уходить от атак, а для контратак оставалось мало времени.

Не желая проигрывать, девушка собралась и выполнила три быстрых удара руками в живот противнику. Последний отбросил его. Дальше, после рывка в Эдди полетела быстрая комбинация из левого джеба, удара по левой голени и еще одного пяткой в область колена правой ноги противника. Сил оставалось немного, а тело ощутимо побаливало. Томила решилась выполнить прием «Izumo». Это красивое, круговое изящное движение в прыжке с разведенными в стороны руками. При этом наносится хлесткий удар тыльной стороной руки. После весьма удобно продолжать серию множеством ударов руками и ногами.

Томила ударила ногой с разворота по месту, где предположительно должна была быть шея противника, когда он будет выполнять стойку на руках и бить её сверху по голове.  
Неожиданный прием, неожиданная вспышка интуиции принесли свои плоды: Эдди был выведен из строя. Но в момент получения удара он так же успел выполнить свою атаку, от которой Томила просто не успевала увернуться или защититься.

«Double K.O.» — подумал Дзин, качая головой и отворачиваясь от экрана. Драка получилась длительная, грандиозная, красивая, но Томиле опять не удалось получить чистую победу. «Что же я делаю не так?» — задавался парень вопросом. Дьявол же истерически хохотал на задворках сознания, ломая все новые преграды на своем пути.

*******

— Я прилетела! — выпрыгнула из вертолета девушка, подняв руки и развернув ладони вверх. Она была рада своей ничьей. Все же это было не стопроцентное поражение. Её даже не огорчило то, что Дзин не встречает её. И она знала, почему.

В тот день он был холоден. Казалось, будто его подменили. Всего несколько слов о том, что девушка была невнимательна, и все. Спросить что-либо еще Томила не рискнула. Не на её стороне была Фортуна сейчас. Кроме этого, у девушки закрались подозрения, что Дзин темнее тучи явно из-за каких-то проблем с корпорацией его отца.

* * *

Для таких, как я, получающих удовольствие от боевки, даю ссылку на \- [Move List Эдди Гордо](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXZFkIjN8zY&index=3&list=PLP5ovclebrn_4zoNGYZeK673VQ7SdWels)

* * *


	5. Риск и секреты

*******

Через несколько дней Дзину пришлось отлучиться. Он уехал на своем мотоцикле. Было странно, что оделся он несколько… заметно. Белая рубашка с серым мелким абстрактным рисунком, черные штаны и туфли. Вскоре за Кадзамой на малиновом мотоцикле выехала Нина.

После неоднозначного боя Томилы с Эдди Гордо Дзин еще какое-то время ходил хмурый, но режим тренировок оставался прежним. Ученице Кадзамы приходилось и дальше заниматься на пределе своих возможностей. К концу дня тело, хотя уже и тренированное, ныло и болело. Но было в этом ощущении нечто приятное. Во-первых, Томила ощущала себя живой, в отличие от тех двух десятков лет серости и скуки в родном мире. Во-вторых, боль всегда напоминала ей, что ей есть, куда расти. Это можно было назвать некой зависимостью. Девушка действительно ощущала, что без тренировок бойцовских навыков будет будто чахнуть и медленно умирать под аккомпанемент звуков такого прекрасного мира, пусть пока что охваченного войной. Её-то закончить было можно. Именно это Томиле хотелось сделать. Нужно было определить причины и следствия, выявить слабости и устранить врагов.

Поняв, что никто сейчас мешать не будет, ученица Дзина активировала несколько программ и, воспользовавшись некоторыми уязвимостями системы, прокралась в личные апартаменты Кадзамы. Томилу встретила непроглядная темнота. Свет от планшета выудил большую, идеально застеленную кровать, небольшую тумбочку и подальше — рабочий стол. Огромное окно слева открывало еще более захватывающий вид на мегаполис и окрестности.  
Девушка подошла к столу и дотронулась до столешницы. На ощупь она была похожа на теплое стекло. Столешница активировалась и зажглась голубоватым светом, требуя ввести пароль. Томила не растерялась, ведь она просчитывала этот шаг уже давно.

 _— Ты мне расскажешь о том, что запланировал относительно мира? — вежливо поинтересовалась девушка, сидя в традиционной японской позе. Когда-то, в самом начале, от сэйдза у Томилы немели ноги, и вставать было невообразимо сложно. Сейчас эта поза для сидения была настолько привычной, как биение сердца. Ученица протянула руку к чашке чая и грациозно ухватилась за ушко. К традиционной японской посуде она так и не привыкла, поэтому обычная белая чашка с символом дзайбацу «Мисима» давно стала её любимой._  
_— Нет, — сказал Дзин, отпивая горячий душистый напиток из маргариток и прикрывая глаза, будто кот, который попробовал сметану. Ему не нужно было наблюдать за Томилой, он и так знал, что сейчас она думает, какое будет её выражение лица, и даже догадывался, что она скажет._  
_— Ты мне не доверяешь, — сощурилась девушка._  
_— Почему? — Дзин иногда любил отвечать вопросами на вопросы, игнорируя привычное течение диалога и быстро переходя к сути. — Тебя это не касается, — в его тоне не было агрессии или флирта, просто обычная констатация факта, Кадзама снова сделал глоток чая._  
_— Вот так прямо? Ты не будешь мне морочить голову, а просто суешь носом в этот факт?_  
_— А зачем? — Дзин открыл глаза и сфокусировал свой взгляд на Томиле._  
_— Действительно. Это отличный способ поддержать к себе интерес. Браво, — девушка изобразила жестами аплодисменты._

_Дзин лишь улыбнулся. Цель была достигнута. Он уязвил Томилу, чем доказал, насколько она к нему неравнодушна. Это можно было использовать._

_Понимала ли Томила, что Кадзама лишь играет на её чувствах, что он испытывает её и учит контролировать себя? И да, и нет. Здравый ум настаивал на этом, а другая часть противилась. Томила, надевшая розовые очки иллюзий, пыталась разглядеть в Дзине какие-то ответные чувства. Томила-реалистка понимала, что её поезд не просто опаздывает, а давно уехал по соседнему пути._  
_«Интересно, а Сяою он рассказал бы все?» — подумала девушка. Она знала, что Дзин как минимум питал теплые чувства к Линь Сяою, его бывшей однокласснице. Возможно, даже то, что он оттолкнул её — это лишь потому, что боялся за её безопасность. Это, в свою очередь, доказывало, что она ему небезразлична._  
_Но Томила радовалась каждому мгновению рядом со своим кумиром. Пусть его сердце принадлежало не ей. Радость и боль тесно переплелись между собой и со временем лишь закаляли. Острые края безответных чувств уже давно перестали оставлять слишком серьезные раны, а огрубевшая оболочка все меньше кровоточила._  
_Флирт превращался в болезненно-сладостную игру с уже известным концом. Стоила ли она всех усилий и жертв? Томила, не задумываясь, отвечала: «Да, стоила!»_

Девушка моргнула и мотнула головой, дабы развеять наваждение. Именно тогда она задумала проникнуть во внутренние конфиденциальные запаси Дзина Кадзамы, дабы разобраться. Томила хотела понять, зачем такая секретность, и что именно затеял глава дзайбацу «Мисима». А еще, сколько продлятся его экспансия и мировая война. Образованная между ними связь учителя и ученика работала и в другую сторону, Томила начала чувствовать тревогу и хотела либо подтвердить интуицию, либо опровергнуть ощущения. Сложно было описать. Будто какая-то туча висит над тобой, и в любой момент может разразиться шторм. Будто должно произойти что-то серьезное и трагическое. Будто наступит что-то непоправимое. Это ощущение болезненно отдавало в груди, и дышать становилось невыносимо, глаза непроизвольно слезились, и тело буквально немело. И все это длилось секунду длинною в вечность, но наличие такого аномального и тревожного чувства уже не могло быть нормальным. Томила понимала, что что-то грядет. Оно, как лавина, снесет все на своем пути.  
Дзин был слишком спокоен, но его ученица прекрасно знала, как хорошо он держит свои чувства в узде. Для всех он оставался такой же загадкой, как необъясненные и неразгаданные чудеса мира…

После множества попыток Томила все же смогла войти в систему, обойдя несколько протоколов безопасности. На этом этапе она выявила, что у неё мало времени, и скоро сработает тревога, которая оповестит Дзина о взломе системы.

Пришлось работать быстро. Часть важных данных удалось скопировать на флешку, чтобы изучить потом, ведь забрать все с собой было просто нереально.  
Быстро листая папки, Томила нашла отчеты по изучению древней гробницы в пустыне Египта. Девушка сохранила координаты в своем тайном облачном хранилище. Кроме храма Томила успела увидеть некоторые досье на участников Турнира «Король Железного Кулака». Например, она отметила, что Хвоаранг с учителем Бэк Ду Саном и неким Мигелем Рохо организовали небольшое сопротивление, и их поддержали люди. Местоположение Кадзуи оказалось неизвестным, а некоторые донесения Нины свидетельствовали, что Хэйхати жив, но залег на дно в одном из своих убежищ. Линь Сяою числилась в политехнической школе Мисима и продолжала посещать занятия. Ли Чаолан успешно занимал нейтральную сторону, а его компания «Violet Systems» оставалась специалистом по робототехнике. Появились новые лица такие как Лео Клизен, Зафина и какой-то Боб Ричардс.  
Томила нервно поглядывала на таймер и шкалу прогресса копирования материалов. Цифры на первом начали мигать красным в тот момент, когда шкала заполнилась на 99 процентов. Девушка нервно сглотнула и нажала кнопку выхода как раз, когда на таймере оставалась одна секунда. Папка с некоторыми данными про Ларса Александерсона и Алису Босконович, а также засекреченный проект под названием «Выпрямитель» успешно скопировались на носитель.

*******

Узнал ли Кадзама, что в его документах хозяйничала рука Томилы было совершенно неизвестно. Даже если он был в курсе, то отлично скрывал это. Однажды он поинтересовался у девушки, что она думает про боевые навыки Ларса.

Томила внимательно взглянула на него, пытаясь определить, не ловушку ли устроил ей Дзин. И даже если нет, то девушка точно знала, что должна сказать.  
— Мне нужно ознакомиться с имеющимися у тебя материалами.  
Дзин лишь улыбнулся и рукой поманил её за собой в кабинет. Там девушка смогла увидеть видеозаписи разной давности. На одной из них Томила заметила, как при проникновении в секретную лабораторию, где хранилась Алиса Босконович в капсуле, в притаившегося за углом Ларса стрелял единственный оставшийся боец из отряда «Теккен». Поймав удачный момент, когда солдат перезаряжал оружие, Александерссон бросился к перегородке и с размаху атаковал её прямым ударом, прогнув её, и вывел противника из строя. Казалось бы, ничего удивительного, но… Но! Во-первых, какой же силой обладал этот человек, если ему так просто удалось деформировать металлическую стенку. Все-таки она была изготовлена не из фольги. А второй факт был еще интереснее. В момент удара кулаки Ларса искрились мелкими синими молниями.

 _Этот видеоряд до мельчайших подробностей совпадал с тем, что Томила уже видела в своем родном мире в роликах прохождения игры других фанатов. Каждый раз она начинала смотреть, но бросала в самом начале по разным причинам. Из-за учебы, из-за домашних обязанностей, но самое важное — из-за желания самой пройти игру. Казалось, что если посмотреть прохождение, то это будет похоже на трапезу полуфабрикатом. Хотелось прочувствовать все самой…_  
_«Возможно, стоило посмотреть прохождения игры. Я бы точно знала, что сейчас происходит», — не раз и с горечью думала Томила, но ведь было поздно корить себя. — «Кто же мог знать, что мне так пригодились бы такие знания?..»_

«Неужели высокий синеглазый швед с песчано-коричневой шевелюрой, уложенной справа вверх неким гребнем из трех зубцов был как-то связан… как я думала…» — подумалось Томиле.  
— Мне кажется, или Ларс связан с вашей семьей? — недоверчиво покосилась девушка в сторону Кадзамы.  
— С чего ты взяла? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Дзин. Он часто так делал, когда не хотел говорить прямой ответ.  
Томила вздохнула, понимая, что ей придется говорить первой.  
— Его… Молнии — это ваша семейная особенность. Недюжинная сила под стать вашей, — сказала девушка, обводя рукой пространство, подразумевая семейство Мисима. Потом она открыла рот на секунду и закрыла его.  
— Что-то еще? — спросил Дзин, от которого не ускользнуло желание Томилы что-то ляпнуть.  
— И самое важное подтверждение того, что Ларс ваш родственник — это его прическа. Вы все какие-то повернутые, — собиралась засмеяться девушка, но тут же умолкла, нацепив на лицо лишь ухмылку.  
— Отличный из тебя детектив, ничего не скажешь, — принялся поддевать Томилу Дзин.  
— Ха-ха! Что Хэйхати Мисима думал на этот счет?  
— Он ничего не думал. Даже повышение Александерссону давал без особых почестей, церемоний и личных разговоров.  
— Может, он догадывался и не хотел встречаться с Ларсом? — уже серьезно спросила девушка.  
— Думаю, что ему было плевать, и он не задумывался об этом, — отстраненно сказал Кадзама, а про себя добавил: «Хотелось бы увидеть лицо Хэйхати, когда он узнает об этом.»

*******

Вскоре Дзин опять отлучился по делам. Глава дзайбацу не отчитывался ни перед кем, а поэтому, обнаружив утром додзё пустым, Томила сделала этот логичный вывод.  
Неожиданная отлучка молодого человека дала возможность ускорить приведение в действие собственного плана девушки. Воспользовавшись добытыми ранее кодами доступа, Томила подделала приказ и направилась в ангар дзайбацу «Мисима». Когда она добралась туда, то её ждал небольшой джет*. Это была одна из разработок Дзайбацу, небольшое летательное средство, похожее на личный мини-самолет и автомобиль одновременно. У девушки не было времени изучить руководство, поэтому она позаботилась о том, чтобы с ней полетел пилот.

Новая разработка позволила Томиле добраться до окраины египетской пустыни достаточно быстро — чуть больше, чем за четверть суток. При том, что самолеты обычных рейсов долетали из Токио до Каира приблизительно за одиннадцать часов. Пунктом назначения была база, координаты которой значились в проекте «Выпрямитель». Сутью этого проекта были раскопки. Базу расположили относительно недалеко от места, где велись исследования, но никаких записей о самих раскопках и найденных артефактах в данных Дзина не было. Видимо, самое важное он прятал где-то еще.  
«Как на него это похоже», — подумала Томила, — «Не удивлюсь, если он еще и хранит все в блокноте, чтобы нельзя было его взломать. Или вообще в голове. Интеллектуал ведь».

Прибыв на место, девушка представилась одним из ученых как помощница Дзина Кадзамы и попросила доступ к «Объекту». Подделанные приказы, заготовленные заранее, отлично делали свою работу. Томила всеми силами пыталась скрыть волнение. Ей нужно было попасть в назначенное место до того, как Дзин или Нина обнаружат её исчезновение. Тогда придет сообщение по закрытому каналу, и Томилу возьмут под стражу. Самым печальным было то, что девушка не имела возможности прослушать этот канал без определенного оборудования. Возможно, будь у неё время, то она бы подготовилась и к этому.

Ученые не планировали вылазку, изучая что-то в лаборатории. Глядя на странные глыбы, испещренные древними каракулями, Томила не испытала того будоражащего чувства, что и они. В итоге девушке ничего не оставалось, как, отказавшись от сопровождения, побрести в пустыню, взяв лишь небольшую сумку со снаряжением и рацией.

Идти пришлось не больше часа, но Томилу не покидало тревожное чувство. По сути её расследование ставило под угрозу все, чего она добивалась непосильным трудом. Дзин после этого мог спокойно избавиться от неё. Но дальше сидеть без ответов Томила не могла. Кадзама что-то скрывал, он недоговаривал. Интеллект протестовал против бездумного следования за человеком. Тайны душили девушку, не давали покоя. Тревоги начали проявляться в снах, где Дзину постоянно грозила опасность.

Девушка сверилась с планшетом. На карте была изображена какая-то неприметная деревня. Томила решила спросить местных о том, что в окрестностях делает Дзайбацу. Поселение оказалось не сильно шумным, но определенно заселенным. Люди косились на прибывшую и сторонились, не желая сталкиваться с ней. Лишь сейчас Томила поняла, что, не зная арабского, не сможет даже заговорить. Ведь механизм языкопонимания в этой вселенной был ею не до конца изучен. «Мда, непорядок… Промашечка вышла…» Оставалось просто пройти деревню и идти дальше.

— Стой! — властно прозвучал женский голос позади, когда Томила почти добралась до окраины селения. — Кто ты?  
Томила с удивлением отметила, что отчетливо разобрала слова незнакомки. И хотя её акцент был чрезвычайно ломаным, но вполне понятным.  
— Я не хочу неприятностей, — сказала Томила, оборачиваясь.  
— Ты пришла со стороны Базы.  
— Да. Но я тут по личным делам. Веду расследование.  
— Я не позволю больше исследовать Храм, — спокойно заявила девушка. — После исчезновения отряда ваших людей наш договор исключает дальнейшее изучение этого места.

Первое, что бросалось в глаза — это проницательный взгляд незнакомки, вытянутое лицо с тонкими чертами, красиво прорисованными губами и выразительными карими глазами, подчеркнутыми черным макияжем в стиле smoky-eyes. Необычный наряд, состоящий из красно-бордовой юбки на запах с изумительным геометрическим золотистым узором и поясом, золотистого топа с глубоким V-образным разрезом, такими же золотистыми пристяжными рукавами, очень сильно отличал незнакомку от остального населения. Образ дополнялся множеством украшений: широким браслетом на бедре, ожерельем в виде пекторали, тесемок на плечах и спине, а также каплевидными серьгами. Очевидно, перед Томилой стояла египтянка или иранка. Именно так для себя решила девушка. Кроме этого Томила не могла не отметить безупречный вкус оппонентки.

— А кто еще изучает то, что вы называете «Храм»? — не скрывая любопытства, спросила Томила.  
— Не нужно водить меня за нос. Вы не пройдете дальше, — твердо отрезала незнакомка любые попытки диалога.  
«Теперь понятно, почему ученые так странно на меня смотрели, когда я пошла на место раскопок. Им нельзя было туда», — подумала Томила. С одной стороны это давало ей фору от преследования, а во вторых, при правильно разыгранной роли, — больше информации.

Незнакомке было чуть больше двадцати. Она держалась очень уверенно и спокойно. Томила ощутила сильный интерес к этой персоне. Ей даже показалось, что она видела эту девушку ранее. Но сейчас память не давала ответ.

— Я действительно не хочу проблем, но мне нужно идти, — с этими словами Томила развернулась и сделала несколько шагов.

Поднимая ногу для очередного шага, девушка ощутила странное чувство и наклонилась вперед. В том месте, где она только что была, пролетела рука незнакомки, которая стремительно преодолела разделявшее их с Томилой расстояние и попыталась её схватить. Томила сделала кувырок в продолжении наклона, уходя от предполагаемой и действительно проведенной подсечки, а потом резко развернулась глядя на противницу.

Незнакомка сделала шаг вперед, одновременно наклоняясь вправо и уворачиваясь от джеба Томилы. Но это движение не было обычным уходом, а перешло в атаку, причем очень неожиданно. Египтянка развернула корпус вокруг оси против часовой стрелки, нанося ладонью правой руки удар снизу. Ноги в этот момент грациозно выполняли мелкие шаги, позволяя телу сохранить равновесие и вернуться в исходное положение. Но не успела Томила опомниться от увиденного зрелища, как тут же ей справа прилетела левая пятка противницы, которая успела развернуться спиной. При этом египтянка с легкостью устояла на правой ноге, а тело выгнулось под странным углом так, будто образовывало вместе с атакующей ногой кольцо. Томила не просто не удержалась, а полетела наземь с переворотом и больно ударилась правым плечом.  
Вставать девушке пришлось в спешке, поскольку египтянка попыталась её пнуть левой ногой. После этого Томила собиралась исполнить несколько круговых движений и завершить их мощным акс-киком. Когда девушка оказалась спиной к противнице, то та ловко схватила её и, держа за правую руку, нанесла удар коленом в живот. Тут же незнакомка подняла ногу вверх и резко опустила её на шею Томиле, прибивая ту к земле. Последняя могла лишь догадываться, какой прием могла выполнить египтянка, но интуиция подсказывала, что явно ничем хорошим это закончиться не могло. Поэтому, приложив все усилия, девушка оттолкнулась ногами от земли, выполняя нечто похожее на кувырок в перемотке назад. Египтянка не ожидала такого финта и тоже оказалась на песке, который неприятно ободрал кожу на скуле.

Томиле понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться. Предчувствие чего-то смертельно опасного с лихвой захватило её разум. Её противница явно не была обычной. Но долго раздумывать на эту тему и терять время было бы очень глупо, поэтому Томила перешла в наступление, ударив тыльной частью ладони левой руки, а затем нанесла удар левой рукой с разворота в живот противника. Египтянка ушла от атаки, отклоняясь назад. Дальше она перешла на мостик, оказалась на животе, а потом поднялась с колен одним плавным непрерывным грациозным движением. Её тело будто образовывало замкнутое кольцо, которое прокатилось по песку и внезапно распрямилось. Незнакомка встала на носок правой ноги, вторую согнула так, чтобы колено оказалось как можно выше, а ступня на уровне таза. Для равновесия пришлось изогнуть тело влево и перекрестить руки. Кисти постоянно пребывали в движении, а большие и средние пальцы периодически смыкались, добавляя стойке необычную красоту. Египтянка нанесла быстрый удар тыльной стороной кисти в лицо, а потом, грациозно перейдя в мостик, пнула Томилу в грудь ногами. Незнакомка приняла очень низкую стойку, подогнув левую ногу под себя, правую чуть выпрямив назад, опираясь на руки и изогнув спину колесом.

Такая невообразимая акробатика поразила Томилу. Казалось, что её противница просто не обладает обычным скелетом, а больше похожа на змею, пантеру и танцовщицу в одном флаконе. Девушка действительно не понимала тактику египтянки и предугадать её действия просто не успевала. Изумительное сочетание смертоносного изящества, совершенной красоты и невообразимых фигур — коктейль, достойный уважения — внушали какой-то трепет и восхищение. Томила вдруг ощутила, что перед ней действительно сложный противник, и лишь сейчас пришло осознание того факта, что на этот раз никто не придет ей на помощь в случае неудачи. Если в тренировочном спарринге с Дзином у неё шла кровь или случались травмы, то бой временно останавливался. Даже в бою с Эдди Гордо Томиле не грозило что-то серьезное, потому что Дзин не допустил бы этого. Не для этого он тренировал Томилу, чтобы отправить её на больничную койку. А вот здесь же, в сухой и беспощадной пустыне с возвышающимися из песка руинами, медицинскую помощь ждать не приходилось.  
Возможно, кто-то посчитал бы это безрассудством, но в сознании девушки вместо страха внезапно зажглись азарт и желание победить.

Подсечка выбила египтянку из равновесия, а потому ей отлично впечатался прямой удар правой рукой в живот и тут же — восходящий основанием левой ладони в подбородок. Эта связка дезориентировала незнакомку. Томила без промедлений выполнила джеб правой рукой, согнула её в локте и наотмашь ударила кулаком в лицо. Тело египтянки потеряло равновесие. Вдогонку ему прилетел мощный фронт-кик, отбрасывая его на несколько метров.

Так как Томила выполняла связку максимально быстро, то она успела перевести дух, пока её противница поднималась. Можно было обрадоваться успеху, но девушка ощущала, что незнакомка так просто все не оставит. И правда! Она рывком преодолела разделявшее противниц расстояние. Удар прямой ладонью правой руки пришелся по голени Томилы. Затем египтянка совершила пинок левой ногой под углом вверх, целясь в голову, вслед за этим сделала шаг вперёд, а одновременно с ним нанося удар правой ногой в грудь. Последний удар откинул Томилу на приличное расстояние. Девушка налетела спиной на каменную глыбу, которая когда-то служила частью древнего здания.

Боль неприятными волнами разлилась по телу. На мгновение Томиле показалось, что она сломала себе позвоночник или ребра, а, может, все сразу. Преимущество действительно было потеряно, но отсутствие онемения давало надежду, что это просто был шок.

— Скажи мне, как Дзин Кадзама попал в Храм? — Томила решила отвлечь противницу разговором, но даже не предполагала, что это будет иметь удивительный эффект.  
— Откуда ты это знаешь? — рука незнакомки замерла в нескольких миллиметрах от лица девушки.  
— Он что-то ищет, и я хочу узнать что, — сказала Томила, приподнявшись на локтях. Сквозь пелену неприятных ощущений тело отлично слушалось, поэтому полученные травмы оказались несерьезными. Девушка прекрасно знала, что через несколько дней все пройдет, но получи она так же в начале своего обучения, то больница ей была бы обеспечена. Тело бойца, часто подвергающегося травмированию во время тренировок, учится регенерировать быстрее.  
— Кто ты? — коротко спросила египтянка.  
— Это неважно.  
— Это важно. Я… — незнакомка внимательно посмотрела в глаза девушки, и её взгляд наполнился ужасом. — Не может быть…  
— О чем ты? — спросила Томила, медленно вставая с остатков стены древней постройки и потирая ушибленные спину и бока. На лице у девушки изобразилась настоящая мука. Египтянка, внешне не кажущаяся серьезным противником, обладала невероятной силой. Даже сверхъестественной, как показалось Томиле.  
— Ты… не отсюда… — как-то растерянно сказала незнакомка, и её глаза выражали смесь ужаса и любопытства, которые она даже не пыталась скрыть. Тем не менее она не теряла бдительности и продолжала внимательно следить за своей оппоненткой.  
— Конечно! Я из другой страны, — с усмешкой добавила Томила, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, да и выдавать своих секретов она не собиралась.  
— Я вижу вещи другими. И ты не принадлежишь этому миру. Откуда ты?  
— Скажем так, я случайно сюда попала. И мне нужны ответы.  
— Какая связь между тобой и Дзином Кадзамой? — спросила незнакомка, вставая в боевую стойку.

Тело медленно покачивалось благодаря круговым движениям бедер, руки описывали небольшие круги, а кисти перемещались таким образом, что в совокупности казалось будто египтянка исполняла необычный танец. Но не соблазнительный, а жутковатый. Во всем этом гармоничном сочетании телодвижений было нечто опасное и непредсказуемое. Томила не знала такого вида боевого искусства, но прочувствовав на себе его убийственную силу не могла не отметить, что оно ей нравится. Со стороны оно было похоже на смесь восточного танца, йоги и других боевых стилей.

— Давай так… Если победишь ты, то я расскажу тебе, а если проиграешь, то ответишь на все мои вопросы. Идет?  
— Договорились, — кивнула незнакомка.

Три быстрых удара в живот в исполнении Томилы нашли свою цель, и последний отбросил египтянку. Но она акробатическим движением превратила падение в необычайно красивый трюк и тут же встала на ноги. Дальше без промедления она врезала по лицу противнице правой рукой с одновременным круговым движением вокруг оси. Оказавшись спиной к девушке египтянка прогнулась назад нанося удар по голове, поскольку Томила согнулась пополам от предыдущей атаки и не сумела защититься от новой, впрочем, как и от последующей. Незнакомка встала на руки и, выполняя переворот, ударила противницу сверху вниз, а оказавшись на земле, точным ударом каблука в голень совсем сбила Томилу с ног.

Девушка упала так, что оказалась головой ближе к противнице. Она перекатилась на спину и увидев, что египтянка подпрыгнула, собираясь нанести удар кулаком сверху, выполнила кувырок назад. В итоге она оказалась позади. Не теряя драгоценное время Томила резко присела и поднимаясь развернулась к противнице спиной. Одновременно с этом она, опираясь на правую руку выполнила переворот боком нанося удары ногами и подбрасывая египтянку в воздух. Томила даже не удивилась, что посланный вдогонку лоу-кик не нашел своей цели. Удивительно, но акробатические трюки египтянки ей все больше начинали надоедать. Хотелось закончить бой побыстрее и не тратить свое время.

Подгадав момент во время очередной изумительной атаки, Томила схватила египтянку за руку и попыталась выполнить один из излюбленных захватов Дзина — Double Face Kick. Он был не только прост в исполнении при должной тренировке, но и весьма эффективен. Два удара ногой по голове — по затылку в одном направлении и по лицу в обратном — могли легко нокаутировать противницу. Но та оказалась проворной и выскользнула из хвата.

Дальше на Томилу посыпались просто невообразимые связки ударов и трюков. Было видно, что обе противницы изрядно устали, но продолжали держаться на ногах.

Египтянка подняла руки над головой, совершая широкий замах, и нанесла одновременный удар обеими руками сверху-вниз в грудь Томилы, при этом приседая после удара. Из данного положения были выполнены два последовательных переворота вперёд с опорой на левой ноге, во время которых в грудь девушке прилетело два удара правой ногой. Томила оказалась лицом на песке.

В какой-то момент ей показалось, что стоит воспользоваться ситуацией и, бросив в лицо противницы горсть песка, можно было легко победить. Но перед глазами предстало суровое лицо Дзина с разочарованным взглядом, отрицательно качающего головой. Сжав руку в кулак, Томила стукнула им по песку и резко поднялась. Нет! Она победит честно! Без уловок. Пользуясь только своими умениями, заботливо привитыми Дзином.

Зарядив египтянке кулаком правой руки в лицо, Томила повернула корпус боком и подняла ногу вверх и назад. Резкий мах вниз с последующим столкновением подъема стопы с противницей прибил последнюю к земле. Получился отличный финт-кик.

Египтянка поднялась, и в её взгляде зажглись нехорошие огоньки. Теперь Томиле приходилось защищаться. Удары снова сыпались с необычной быстротой и сочетанием. Девушке пришлось уйти глубже в руины, дабы среди остатков стен иметь возможность переводить дух после пойманных ударов. Незнакомка отлично изгибалась и уворачивалась, и, словно хищник, она не давала своей «жертве» уйти далеко.  
Томила свернула за участок бывшей стены, и египтянка, неожиданно для себя, на мгновение потеряла её из поля зрения. Девушке этого хватило чтобы обойти противницу, разбежаться, взбежать по стене и прыгнуть сверху. Египетская красавица отреагировала молниеносно, прогибаясь назад. Кулак проскользил лишь в миллиметрах от неё. Томила понимала, что сейчас ей влетит и лишь морально приготовилась к новой порции боли. Извиваясь в низкой стойке, египтянка принялась атаковать ногами: подсечка левой, удар правой с замахом по боковой дуге, подсечка с разворотом.  
Если раньше в приемах отдаленно можно было увидеть сходство, например, с кунг-фу или карате в стиле Кадзама, то сейчас движения походили на капоэйру и брейк-данс соответственно. Связка закончилась кувырком и мощным ударом снизу вверх по принципу пружины, который отбросил Томилу.

Поднявшись, девушка выполнила идеальный акс-кик: резкий взмах левой ногой сверху вниз и мощнейший удар стопой по голове противницы. Та, хотя и защитилась, выставив скрещенные руки, но не успела среагировать на то, как девушка схватила её за плечи и нанесла удар коленом в грудь. В правый бок тут же летел кулак, а в следующее мгновение левая нога подкосилась от сильного пинка. Египтянка все еще стояла на ногах и Томила решилась на опрометчивый ход. Собрав все имеющиеся силы, игнорируя ноющую боль во всех частях тела, она повернувшись спиной выполнила шаг с последующим резким высоким взмахом левой ноги, который подбросил противницу. Дальше она взяла разбег с двух шагов и мощным пинком по падающей противнице отправила последнюю в полет.  
Незнакомка осталась лежать на песке некоторое время, пребывая в сознании, но явно демонстрируя все признаки сильной боли на лице. Теперь и её тело ныло просто неимоверно, но это не помешало встать. Томила на мгновение подумала, что бой продолжится, но спокойный взгляд карих глаз опустился вниз, показывая, что египтянка приняла поражение.

Ученице Дзина Кадзамы казалось такое просто невозможным. Невозможным, а в то же время необычайно приятным. Огорчал лишь факт, что Дзин не стал свидетелем такой чистой и честной победы в самом сложном на данный момент бою. Поверил бы он её рассказу?

*******

Томила летела домой в штаб-квартиру Дзайбацу. По прикидкам они находились где-то над Индией или Кореей. Маскирующий материал фюзеляжа делал джет совершенно невидимым для радаров. Девушка нервно потерла виски, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, боль в теле давно отошла на второй-третий-четвертый план. То, что ей поведала новая знакомая будоражило и пугало. Томиле казалось, будто Дзин предал её. Хотя она отчетливо понимала, что он делал свое дело и не обязан был отчитываться перед ней. Но угроза, о которой сегодня девушка узнала, была хуже Кадзуи. Томила отлично знала, почему внутри её разрывает страх и боль. Она просто не желала даже представить, что с Дзином что-то может произойти. Он всегда был с ней во всех мирах, он был единственным, кому она доверяла, кого боготворила, ради кого была готова на все.

 _— Кстати, как тебя зовут? — спросила Томила, изучая странные вещи на полках в доме незнакомки._  
_— Зафина, — коротко ответила та, заходя в другую комнату. — А тебя? — послышалось оттуда._  
_— Томила._  
_— Необычное имя…_  
_— Как и твое. Стой, точно! Ты… — девушка вовремя прикусила губу, чтобы не проболтаться._  
_— Что я?_  
_— В смысле ты мне кажешься знакомой, — попыталась увильнуть Томила._

_А ведь ей Зафина напомнила принцессу Фару из игры «Принц Персии». Стоило ли такое говорить? Конечно нет. Такие глупости не имели общего с расследованием. Томила не до конца понимала, что делает в доме Зафины, и что хочет от неё узнать. Осознание странного желания просто находится здесь уже само по себе пугало._

_Дом Зафины выглядел так, будто в нем жила какая-то пророчица или ворожея. Под небольшим балдахином стояла подставка с шаром для гадания. Слева располагались полки с разными книгами, письменами и свитками, а справа на полках находились причудливые артефакты, баночки со всякими порошками и жидкостями._  
_Из всего стало понятно, что Зафина действительно была прорицательницей._

 _— Не пытайся увильнуть. Я, конечно, не вижу твою судьбу и любое влияние на наш мир, но я прекрасно вижу тебя насквозь._  
_— Что ты видишь? — деловито спросила девушка, присаживаясь на напольную подушку._  
_— Что тебе можно доверять._  
_«Просто изумительная лаконичность», — подумала Томила, а вслух с усмешкой добавила:_  
_— Именно поэтому ты дралась со мной, да?_  
_— Я должна была убедиться в твоей силе, — спокойно заявила Зафина, выходя из другой комнаты._  
_— Нет у меня никакой силы, — возразила девушка, потирая плечо, ушибленное в бою с Зафиной, — А так я бы не отказалась от неё._  
_— Ты ошибаешься. Твоя сила не физическая. И когда-то ты поймешь её суть._

_Зафина не проявляла агрессию по отношению к Томиле. Она не скрывала того, что изучает её. От этого девушке показалось, будто она находится под микроскопом. Стараясь не выдавать того, как неприятно сжималось все внутри, Томила тоже вела себя спокойно. Но в отличии от Зафины она позволяла себе смешки и чуточку сарказма._

_Томила Зафине понравилась. В ней было что-то очень притягательное. Возможно, основную роль в этом сыграла тайна происхождения девушки._

_— Давай ближе к делу. Что ты знаешь о Дзине Кадзаме и Храме?_  
_— Храм под охраной древнего ордена. Дзин как-то узнал, что в там заключено абсолютное зло._  
_— Подожди, — подняла Томила руку в останавливающем жесте. — Он пытается пробудить это зло?_  
_— Нет, зло уже давно начало пробуждаться само, — увидев безмолвный вопрос на лице Томилы, Зафина продолжила: — Человечество своими плохими поступками порождает темную энергию, которая питает ЕГО._  
_— Кого?_  
_— Ректификатора._  
_— И что он ректифицирует? — с усмешкой спросила Томила, пытаясь разрядить гнетущие чувства._  
_— Это не смешно. Ректификатор должен уничтожить человечество. Было пророчество, — прорицательница вдруг заговорила очень отстраненно, цитируя текст откровения, её взгляд остекленел и, казалось, направился куда-то вдаль, — Две злые звезды потрясут мир, когда они войдут в контакт друг с другом, и они неизбежно объединятся с сокрытым древним злом, разрушая весь мир. — А дальше голос Зафины вернулся к прежней манере и взгляд сфокусировался на Томиле._  
_Томила задумалась: «Звезды — это, скорее-всего, личности. Неужели это Мисимы?»_  
_— Ты говоришь про Хэйхати и Кадзую? — задала свой вопрос девушка, но увидев, что прорицательница отрицательно покачала головой, поняла верный ответ. Сердце защемило очень сильно, и она смогла лишь прошептать: — Кадзуя и Дзин…_  
_— Да._  
_— Что мы можем сделать? — неуверенно продолжила Томила задавать свои вопросы._  
_— Не допустить, чтобы они встретились здесь._  
_— Это будет сложно. Я не знаю как повлиять на Дзина._  
_— Для этого нужен Избранный._  
_— Кто?!_  
_— Еще один Мисима… — многозначно сказала Зафина._  
_— Так значит Ларс действительно Мисима? — без тени удивления спросила Томила. Они с Дзином подозревали, а Зафина лишь подтвердила догадку._  
_— Да._

_Теперь Томиле стало понятно, почему на самом деле Дзин проявлял такой интерес к Ларсу. Не потому что тот был командующим Сопротивления, а потому что его роль была куда больше. И его вопрос о Ларсе скорее был некой проверкой догадок. «Хитрый лис!» — мысленно воскликнула Томила._

_— Ты это говорила Дзину?_  
_— Нет. Не было смысла, он сам догадывался. — Зафина вдруг очень странно посмотрела на Томилу. — Ты побледнела. Что тебя беспокоит?_  
_— Я пока не представляю, как не допустить встречу Дзина и Кадзуи._  
_— Зато я представляю, как. Мы будем подталкивать Избранного по нужному пути. Но ты в силу своей природы являешься тем элементом, который ни просчитать, ни направить не удастся._  
_— Но ты же знала, что я приду? Ты же прорицательница, — Томила обвела помещение, заполненное магическими артефактами._  
_— Нет. Про тебя мне сказали жители деревни._  
_— Вот как! — девушка удивленно уставилась на собеседницу._

_На вопрос о том, кто такие «мы» девушка узнала, что у Зафины имеются союзники, но та не стала выдавать их имен. А ведь не удивительно. Зафина не могла себе позволить полностью довериться приближенной самого Дзина. Невовремя прозвучал сигнал на устройстве, Томилы сигнализируя о том, что её расчетное время вышло, и ей пора возвращаться._

_Пока Зафина говорила, то заварила очень ароматный напиток. Запах странно щекотал нос и вызывал стойкое желание чихнуть._  
_— Угощайся, — прорицательница протянула чашу с напитком._  
_— Я не хочу пить._  
_— Как хочешь, — пожала плечами Зафина и поставила емкость на подставку._

 _— Мне нужно идти. Но скажи, ты считаешь, что Дзин плохой? — внезапно спросила Томила, вставая с пола, где так удобно расположилась до этого._  
_— И да, и нет._  
_— Поясни._  
_— Он развязал войну. Но я видела его. Он страдает. Дзин Кадзама творит зло, чтобы подпитать с помощью темной энергии Ректификатора. Война была нужна для того, чтобы он обрел материальную форму. Только тогда Дзин сразится с ним._  
_— И победит?_  
_— Я не знаю. Мне приходили три видения. В одном побеждает Ректификатор и превращает мир в ад, уничтожая человечество. В другом Ректификатора побеждает Ларс, победивший до этого Хэйхати, Кадзую и Дзина. Но дальнейший исход не ясен. А в третьем — Ректификатора побеждает Дзин, победивший всю свою родню, и заканчивает войну._  
_— Что же, все-таки, произойдет?_  
_— Я не знаю. Возможно, твоя участь и есть тот самый небольшой неизвестный элемент, не дающий заглянуть в будущее. Дальше того дня, когда наступит схватка, я не могу предсказать судьбу любого из людей. Будто…_  
_— Будто лишь в тот момент свершится история._  
_— Да, — Зафина утвердительно кивнула отпивая напиток из своей чашки. Карие глаза продолжали внимательно следить за собеседницей._  
_— Знать бы, как пойти по правильному пути… — обреченно вздохнула Томила._  
_— Доверяй своему сердцу. Я вижу свет. Он исходит от тебя и приходит к тебе снаружи._  
_— Как это понимать?_  
_— Я не могу объяснить. Это можно только почувствовать._  
_— Понятно…_

Побыв рядом с Зафиной дольше Томила вмиг растеряла все свои колкости и смешки. Чем больше она говорила, тем сильнее впутывалась в сложную игру. Как она могла знать, что все так обернется? Зафина не могла дать никаких конкретных указаний Томиле. Это не просто огорчало, а злило и выводило из равновесия. Можно ли было считать расследование удачным? Черта с два! Да, оно приоткрыло завесу тайны, но теперь повесило необычайно тяжелый груз на девушку. Хотелось кричать и колотить все вокруг.  
«Как мне уберечь Дзина в таких обстоятельствах?!»  
Кроме мучающих глобальных вопросов стоял куда более важный локальный: какое наказание придется понести Томиле? Вдруг Дзин будет настолько зол, что вышвырнет её из своей жизни или убьет. Второе было предпочтительнее при сложившихся обстоятельствах.  
У Томилы разболелась голова настолько, что ей уже не хотелось ничего. Раньше все казалось простым, а теперь её жизнь увязла в сплошном тумане. «За что?!» — спрашивала она пустоту вокруг, а в ответ вторила другая мысль: «Любопытство кошку сгубило.»

Терзаемая неопределенностью, Томила даже не заметила, как джет оказался в воздушном пространстве Токио. Её глаза зажглись странным безумным огнем.  
— Стой! — прокричала Томила пилоту. — Деньги есть?  
— Да, немного.  
— Дай сюда, — требовательно сказала Томила, протягивая руку вперед.  
Пилот что-то промямлил, но не спешил расставаться со своими деньгами.  
— Так, если хочешь остаться с целыми зубами и носом, то не советую перечить мне.  
— Кто тогда посадит транспорт? — с вызовом заявил пилот.  
— Ты, а после этого я тебя хорошенько отделаю, — голос Томилы звучал непривычно грозно даже для неё самой.  
— Ладно, — сдался пилот.  
— Спасибо. Высади меня где-нибудь и лети, куда хочешь, — скомандовала девушка.

Пилот пожал плечами. Ему не хотелось перечить девушке. Она казалась не в себе. Приказ давал ей право командовать, назначать маршрут, менять его и прочее. Разве что, грабеж явно не входил в этот список. Но, увидев безумие в глазах девушки, пилот предпочел с ней не связываться и высадил на ближайшей крыше.

* * *

Для таких, как я, получающих удовольствие от боевки, даю ссылку на [Move List Зафины](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SesSJHpbuaA)  
  
Пророчество Зафины - это отсылка к работе **M.R Leshka **  
****   
* Джет - летательное средство, которого в **Tekken** е нет, но с учетом высокой технологической развитости вселенной он просто обязан существовать. Если не во всеобщем доступе, то в виде прототипа или ограниченной серии для "избранных" людей.

* * *


	6. Какой план...

*******

Разведка доложила, что Ларс Александерссон ведет расследование и ищет сведения про эпитафию, якобы найденную в Центральной Америке.

Информацию об этом он получил от Ван Джинрея, лучшего друга прадедушки Дзина, Дзимпати. Как и ожидалось, Алиса тут же попыталась поискать нужную информацию в Базе данных дзайбацу «Мисима», но ничего не нашла. Это означало, что нужно было найти самого Хэйхати. Конечно, его считали мертвым, но Ларс не верил слухам, он должен был убедиться во всем сам.

Дзин решил лично проследить за бывшим подчиненным сегодня. Его компаньонка, андроид Алиса Босконович, отыскала в базе данных дзайбацу «Мисима» информацию о возможном местоположении его бывшего главы, заботливо выложенную Ниной по приказу своего руководителя. Кадзама оказался доволен тем, что события шли по логическому пути, и столкновение Ларса с Хэйхати должно было сдвинуть все с мертвой точки.

Испытывал ли Дзин к Ларсу какие-то чувства? Да. Это была смесь уважения и презрения. С одной стороны бывший командир отряда «Теккен» имел удивительное чувство справедливости, которое явно досталось ему от матери, поскольку Хэйхати честным назвать язык просто не поворачивался. Но с другой — Ларс был еще одним членом проклятого рода Мисима, еще одним прямым наследником проклятой крови Хэйхати. Дзин Кадзама вынашивал грандиозный план, в котором Ларс играл не последнюю роль. Но ему нужно было убедиться, что кровная принадлежность к роду Мисима не отразится на поступках Александерссона. Лишь в случае успеха на Ларса будет возложена величайшая миссия.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Кадзама наблюдал за удаляющимся из порта автомобилем, оперевшись на свой мотоцикл и сложив руки на груди. Как раз в этот момент подъехала Нина.  
— А вот и ты, — наемница заглушила двигатель, грациозно перекинула ногу, сделав несколько шагов, поравнялась с Дзином и внимательно посмотрела на него. — Ты уверен, что хочешь отпустить его? — она повернула голову в направлении, куда уехал Ларс, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос.  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал парень ровным, как всегда, тоном. Он даже не повернул голову в сторону своей помощницы, а продолжал смотреть прямо с небольшим прищуром, показывая некое высокомерие, — я уже обо всем позаботился.  
— Ладно, — Нина снова взглянула на своего руководителя. Манера его разговора совершенно не заботила её. — Тебе нужно возвращаться. Через несколько дней Кадзуя прибудет в штаб, — она сделала паузу и с презрением в голосе выплюнула: — С этой девчонкой, — видимо, подразумевая свою младшую сестру Анну.

Вражда двух Уильямс мало что значила для самого Дзина. Обе девушки ненавидели друг друга после смерти их отца. Анна пошла работать на Кадзую, узнав, что Нина работает на самого Дзина.  
Эта кровная вражда, хоть и в другом ключе, напоминала Дзину о том, как в роду Мисима все ненавидят и предают своих родных.

 _Хэйхати захватил власть в Дзайбацу и реорганизовал её в военную организацию. Он заточил отца под Хонмару и дал ему умереть. Хэйхати предал своего сына Кадзую, сбросив того со скалы. Он также застрелил своего внука, когда тот убил Огра на третьем Турнире «Король Железного Кулака»._  
_Лишь благодаря Дьявольскому Гену, унаследованному от отца, внебрачный сын Кадзуи Дзин выжил. Но именно в этот момент в нем проснулась некая темная сущность. Это был Дьявол, который мучил душу парня, шептал ужасные вещи и постоянно норовил захватить контроль. Дьявол не преследовал определенные цели, он не составлял планы. Он просто творил, что хотел. Анархия и произвол — слова, которые не совсем точно, но весьма неплохо могли охарактеризовать эту сущность._  
_Благодарить Кадзую за такой «подарок» Дзин не стал. Он возненавидел деда и отца и решил бороться с Мисимами до последнего. Кадзама мечтал прожить спокойную жизнь, а в результате она превратилась в ад, иссушающий все самое лучшее, что в нем было._  
_Кадзуя не принял своего сына. Он воспылал неудержимым желанием забрать его силу и стать непобедимым. И ему это почти удалось на четвертом Турнире «Король Железного Кулака»._  
_Кроме этого Кадзуя ненавидел своего отца и при любом случае пытался убить его. Сын Хэйхати мечтал об абсолютной власти, так же, как и его отец. Конечно, теперь, будучи главой корпорации «G», он выступил против дзайбацу «Мисима» и их политики по захвату мира. Мир воспринял этот жест с одобрением: корпорацию начали превозносить, а её руководителя называть освободителем от тирании. Но на самом ли деле таковой была настоящая цель Кадзуи?_

Дзин прекрасно знал, что отдавать мир в руки своему биологическому отцу категорически нельзя. Именно поэтому ему нужен был Ларс Александерссон. Его амнезия, о которой доложила разведка, послужила отличным поводом для ненавязчивого манипулирования. Пытаясь понять происходящее, Ларс тыкался во все стороны, как слепой котенок, поэтому Дзину пришлось указывать ему путь, расставлять и подсовывать нужных людей так, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Кадзама проявил необычные качества стратега, он походил на гроссмейстера, ловко разыгрывающего сложную партию. Он расставлял фигуры на доске настолько искусно, что никто ни о чем не подозревал. Даже сопротивление Хвоаранга было спланировано Дзином. Его заклятый друг легко пошел на провокацию, организовав со своим учителем небольшой оплот сопротивления. Это позволило отвлечь рыжеволосого корейца от навязчивой идеи сразиться и победить Дзина-Дьявола.

Теперь же, по плану, Ларс должен был встретиться с агентом международной службы безопасности Рейвеном, искусным мастером ниндзюцу и маскировки, дабы он подтвердил правдивость данных о местоположении Хэйхати Мисимы. Нина, выполняя приказ Дзина Кадзамы, организовала небольшую утечку информации о якобы разрабатываемом сверхсекретном оружии. Рейвену приказали провести расследование, а Ларс хотел попытаться лишить противника очередных средств уничтожения, чтобы в момент, когда его армия открыто выступит, она не нарвалась на нежданные сюрпризы.

Убедившись, что все идет по плану и автомобиль Ларса, подаренный ему Лили Рошфор, едет по шоссе в сторону секретного объекта, Дзин спокойно вернулся в штаб-квартиру.

*******

Прибыв обратно в дзайбацу «Мисима», Кадзама очень удивился, когда в штабе его вопрос о Томиле солдаты отряда «Теккен» встретили с недоумением.  
— Вы же отправили её на задание, Кадзама-сан, — боязливо начал ближайший из солдат.  
Дзин хотел было возмутиться или задать встречный вопрос о том, что за чушь несут его подчиненные, но решил, что, во-первых, им не стоит знать о его чувствах, а во-вторых — лучше он сам разберется. Расположившись в своем кресле, парень открыл интерфейс и принялся искать то, что должно было вызвать такую странную реакцию в штабе.

Самым сложным оказалось сохранить непроницаемость и каменное выражение лица. Глава дзайбацу легко нашел то, что искал. Его взгляд наполнился смесью злости и желания побыстрее поставить ученицу на место. Но вместе с этим возник интерес. Интерес к причине такого её поведения. Неужели он был слишком мягок и позволил ей совсем распуститься, или же у Томилы были куда более серьезные причины вести себя так неразумно?

Дзин встал и, не оборачиваясь, приказал:  
— Нина, за мной, — и покинул штаб.

Как только дверь закрылась, помещение наполнилось шепотом. Кто-то посмелее начал выражать мысль о том, что Томила покинула здание без разрешения. Второй голос утверждал, что электронный приказ был подписан уникальной цифровой подписью Дзина Кадзамы. Третий предполагал, что Томила подделала подпись и сбежала. Четвертый высказался о том, что у девушки должны были быть какие-то важные причины… У каждого было какое-то мнение, которое они не смели высказать в присутствии своего главнокомандующего.

*******

— Ты уже поняла, что сделала Томила? — спросил Дзин. Его голос звучал неожиданно нервно.  
Он резко опустился в кресло за столом в своих апартаментах и рукой указал Нине на второе кресло неподалеку. Нина грациозно села, приняла удобную позу, закинув ногу на ногу.  
— У неё сложный характер. Да, она поддается тренировкам и воспитанию. Но её дух противостояния от этого тоже растет и крепнет, — со знанием дела ответила Уильямс с легкой улыбкой на губах, которая красноречиво говорила: «А я тебя предупреждала».  
Дзин лишь нехорошо сверкнул глазами в сторону своей помощницы, но она спокойно выдержала такое давление.  
— Хочешь отправиться за ней? — неожиданно спросила Нина, которая очень хорошо научилась понимать своего работодателя.  
— Хотел, но, думаю, что стоит дать Томиле возможность проявить себя. Если остановить её сейчас, то мы можем не узнать, чего именно она добивается, — голос Дзина приобрел спокойные нотки.  
— Я поняла. Это все? — Нина положила руки на подлокотники с намерением встать и отправиться выполнять приказ.  
— Отправляйся в тайное убежище Хэйхати Мисимы. Как и планировалось, проследи за их схваткой с Ларсом.  
Нина кивнула и направилась к двери. Вдогонку Дзин сказал ей:  
— Держи меня в курсе.

*******

Для Дзина было неожиданностью прибытие джета без ученицы. На допросе пилот рассказал странную историю о том, как безумная девушка потребовала высадить её на какой-нибудь крыше.

«Признаться, я не ожидал от тебя такого, Томила», — зло подумал Кадзама, яростно сжимая кулаки.

*******

Томила шла по улице. Первоочередное желание встретиться с кем-то из Сопротивления теперь казалось глупым. Хворанг легко узнает стиль его соперника в Томиле. Чего она добьется, если явится на тот склад, о котором у Дзина были донесения шпионов Нины? Ровным счетом ничего. Рыжеволосый кореец и его союзники не поверят тому, что Томила напридумала еще в самолете. Кроме того, Хвоаранг скорее заинтересован в победе над Дьяволом Дзином, нежели в помощи самому Дзину.  
«Может, стоит попасть в додзё Аски? Нужно не допустить, чтобы она «излечила» Дзина своим умением. Кажется, это дар женщин рода Кадзама», — подумала девушка, но тут же отмела мысль, ведь двоюродная сестра Дзина тоже увидит знакомый стиль, и Томила не оберется хлопот.

Похоже, на этот раз Фортуна была не на её стороне. Томила обреченно вздохнула и поплелась дальше. Скорее всего, она просто устала, и мозг отказывался генерировать идеи.  
До слуха девушки донеслась тяжелая музыка. Не раздумывая, она пошла вперед, ориентируясь на звук. Это привело её в подвальный клуб. Заплатив на входе, девушка получила разрешение войти и направилась к стойке бармена. Усевшись на высокий барный стул, Томила наконец почувствовала, насколько сложным был её день, и что она нуждается в отдыхе.  
«Возможно, стоило пойти в какой-то отель передохнуть?..» — подумала она, но её мысли прервали:  
— Что-нибудь хотите, мисс? — голос принадлежал, как и ожидалось, бармену. Это был высокий шатен европейской внешности с короткими волосами и хитрым выражением лица.  
Он с неожиданным интересом разглядывал посетительницу. А ведь было за что. Девушка в штанах военного покроя и раскраски, в футболке и с сумкой на плече слишком контрастировала со здешним видом полуобнаженной дерзкой молодежи, которая отрывалась по полной.  
— Тяжелый день? — поинтересовался бармен, скорее выдавая дежурную фразу, нежели желая завести разговор.  
— Очень, — устало проговорила девушка, подпирая голову рукой. Её остекленевший взгляд лениво скользил по полкам с бутылками.  
— Может что-то покрепче?  
— Нет, лучше что-то полег… — хотела запротестовать девушка, но тут же осеклась. — А, знаете, давайте покрепче, — внезапно согласилась она.  
— Абсент? — шепотом спросил бармен, наклонившись так, будто хотел поведать какой-то секрет.  
— Это слишком, — с недоверием ответила Томила.  
— Надо просто знать, как его правильно пить, — со знанием дела поведал бармен.

_Перед Томилой стоял выбор. Она могла просто уйти. Но в таком случае в голову начали бы лезть самые разнообразные мысли. Они, как пчелы жужжали в голове всем роем, не давали сосредоточиться. Это утомляло и изводило. Напряжение лишь возрастало, и, казалось, будто оно натянулось настолько сильно, что в любую секунду оно просто лопнет. А что будет тогда, Томила боялась даже представить._

_Когда-то давно, полгода назад, она впервые встретилась с Дзином. Как удалось переступить границу миров, так и оставалось загадкой. Томила не стремилась назад, не искала ответы, ей нравился новый мир и она была без ума от возможности учиться у Дзина._  
_Томиле удалось заинтересовать его упоминанием имени Азазеля. Но на самом деле девушка слишком мало знала о нем. Форумные посиделки не давали общей картины, а поэтому разобраться в вопросе становилось трудно. Кроме этого полгода интенсивных тренировок не способствовали расследованию. Что изначально и однозначно знала Томила? Первое — Дзин пробуждал Азазеля посредством войны, но как война способствует этому она не знала. Второе — Азазель общался с Дзином, проникал к нему в голову. Так говорили многие. Третье — схватка неизбежна, это главная завязка игры…_  
_Но всё это никак не проясняло ситуацию._

 _Когда Томила попыталась украсть мотоцикл Дзина, то кроме небольшой психологической разгрузки смогла протестировать некоторые свои возможности. Парень не разлучался со своей маской, но внутри оказался намного человечнее. Томила знала и уважала его желание оставаться грозным руководителем дзайбацу «Мисима». Эта роль оказалась очень эффективной для поддержания дисциплины._  
_Томила действительно не хотела создавать Дзину трудности, но его скрытое поведение вынудило её пойти на риск. На этот раз её действия были намного серьезнее. Подделка документов и кража транспорта в военное время могли расцениваться как военное преступление, а тогда избежать наказания просто невозможно. Девушка понимала, что её ждет по возвращению. Стоит ли теперь лезть на рожон?_

 _Встреча с Зафиной наконец-то открыла завесу тайны. Если сопоставить факты, то Азазель был тем Ректификатором. И Дзину грозила серьезная опасность. Он мог погибнуть. Но и просто остановить его сейчас было бы ошибкой. Если _Азазель проснулся от столкновения двух Дьяволов, то заставить его уснуть может только такая же сила.__  
_Тогда Томила не имеет права мешать Дзину даже в угоду собственным желаниям. От этой мысли пережимало грудь. Становилось трудно дышать, а голова начинала кружиться, и мир терял краски._  
_«Почему судьба так несправедлива к нему? Ко мне?! Почему я должна смотреть на все это?!» — мысленно спрашивала Томила, но в ответ не слышалось никакой дельной мысли._

__

_Теперь девушку разрывали не только сомнения и горечь утраты, которая еще не наступила, но и злость на Дзина за его бессердечность и черствость. Он вообще не думал, каково будет другим. Как будет чувствовать себя Томила!_  
_Ну, конечно, Томила… Кто она для него?! Ученица. Инструмент. Игрушка. А ведь она сама предложила себя в качестве неодушевленной вещи._  
_«Глупая, глупая Томила…» — думала про себя девушка._

— Так что наливать? — прозвучал нетерпеливый голос бармена. Похоже, он уже несколько раз обратился к девушке, но она на него не обращала внимания. Весь её обеспокоенно-озадаченный вид наталкивал на одну единственную мысль — нужно срочно расслабиться и успокоить нервы.  
— Простите, я задумалась, — виновато отозвалась девушка, фокусируя взгляд на парне за стойкой.  
— Абсент? Водку? Мартини? Коктейли? — коротко поинтересовался шатен.  
— Абсент легален? — прошептала девушка, но в ответ ей только подмигнули.  
«В ночных клубах чего только не найдешь. Скоро мне, видимо, предложат героин…»

Душевная боль выбивала почву из-под ног. Для Томилы Дзин был очень важен. Когда-то она испытывала вожделение к персонажу, являясь его фанатом. Попав в другой мир, девушка поняла, насколько такое отношение к живому человеку ничтожно и недостойно. Дзин воспитывал её, формировал не только физически, но и учил играть в психологические игры. Девушка всегда догадывалась, что он держал её на расстоянии, дабы она не привязалась к нему, но… Томила все равно была готова отдать за него свою жизнь. Возможно, это была любовь или влюбленность, безусловное чувство, глубокая привязанность, устремленность. Но все эти чувства были безответны.  
Дзин проявлял снисходительность и некое подобие заботы, не более. Его голова была занята делами, и у Томилы не возникало даже мысли упрекнуть его за это. Она четко понимала, что он не обязан был отвечать ей взаимностью. Так думала сознательная реалистка. Но в глубине души Томила мучилась и рыдала, будто школьница, которая впервые влюбилась в парня…

Кроме душевных страданий Томилу изводили еще и физические. Болезненные ощущения по всему телу после удивительного боя с Зафиной не прошли, так почему бы не притупить все алкоголем? Им же не заглушить душевные муки?  
«Так что лучше: выпить бокальчик абсента и уйти спать в отель или же напиться менее крепкими коктейлями?» — мысленно озадачилась девушка. Такого опыта у неё еще не было.

— А… Давайте, — махнула рукой Томила.  
— Каким способом будете пить? — бармен улыбнулся и достал стакан.  
— А есть много? — удивленно спросила Томила и получила кивок. — Что-то не сильно жесткое…  
Откуда-то из потайной панели шатен выудил бутылку:  
— По-французски. Неплохо вставляет, могут даже появиться глюки.  
— Отлично, — кивнула девушка. Положив на стол банкноту высокого номинала, она подвинула её рукой.  
— Французы знали, как пить этот напиток, — с этими словами бармен налил в емкость немного жидкости ярко-зеленого цвета. Дальше он положил специальную ложечку и сверху кубик сахара. Затем он начал тоненькой струйкой поливать его водой. От этого сахар начал растворяться и сквозь отверстия в ложечке падать в абсент. — Жидкость помутнела от осадка эфирных масел. Пей залпом, — внезапно скомандовал парень.

Для Томилы, которая никогда в жизни не пила алкоголь, абсент отдавал горечью, но она весьма стойко выпила предложенную порцию. А потом скривилась и закашлялась.

— О, милая, ты вообще когда-нибудь пробовала спиртное? — сочувственно спросил бармен и получил в ответ лишь отрицание головой. — Да ты отчаянная девушка, скажу тебе. Если хочешь напиться до чертиков, то еще один бокальчик выведет тебя из строя на ура.  
— Кажется, я уже… — прохрипела Томила, доставая еще пару банкнот помельче вручила их бармену. А потом, упершись рукой в стойку, попыталась встать.

Мир вокруг помутнел. Бармен на мгновение раздвоился, а потом собрался в кучу. Томила почувствовала головокружение и подступающую тошноту.  
«Сама виновата, дура», — шептал мерзкий вкрадчивый голосок откуда-то из затылка.  
«Думала, что сможешь прийти, и тебя тут же полюбят? Ты — ничто…» — говорил голос симпатичной девицы в готической одежде с бледным лицом и черными волосами.  
«Беги, беги и не оглядывайся», — кричал истерический голос полноватой девушки с кусочком торта на тарелке в руках.  
Дальше лица смазались в непонятное пятно, голоса смешались в гул, цвета невообразимо менялись, стены то отступали, то снова давили на сознание. Томиле становилось все жарче и жарче, а воздуха стало не хватать.  
«Нужно поскорее выйти на улицу!» — билась единственная здравая мысль в области лба.

— Так кто тут у нас? — басовитый голос враз разогнал наступающую со всех сторон панику и головокружение. Он стал неким якорем, который помог Томиле выбраться из утягивающей пучины безумия.  
Владелец голоса положил руку на плечо Томилы. Та показалась ей необычайно реальной и тяжелой. Девушка посмотрела на парня. Внешний вид у него был вполне типичный для представителей его «вида».  
«Рваные джинсы. Тяжелые ботинки… Цепи, браслеты, татуировки. О, ирокез!» — замутненный взгляд Томилы не мог выцепить деталей лица или чего-то помельче, но самые важные атрибуты не остались незамеченными. — «Панк. Бандит? Анархист?» — пронеслось в голове девушки.  
— Кто-то сорит деньгами… Может, и мне одолжишь немного? — с вызовом спросил он, обнимая девушку за талию несмотря на её сопротивление.  
— Одолжить — означает вернуть через некоторое время, — на автомате бросила Томила, а потом прошептала: — Мне не нужны неприятности.  
— Ну так выворачивай карманы, — сказал уже голос повыше, принадлежавший парню с другой стороны.  
— Отпустите, — проскулила Томила, не понимая, что на неё нашло.  
— Кажется, у нас робкая попалась. Давай поможем девочке, — с заискиванием и нескрываемым вожделением в глазах перемолвился с остальными третий.

— Эй! — крикнул бармен, но парни под руки уже уводили девушку на улицу. Он сочувственно посмотрел ей вслед, но с другой стороны его не касались дела посетителей. Тем более она сама сунулась сюда.

*******

— Итак, дорогая… — начал главарь.  
— Не трогайте меня, — взмолилась Томила, окидывая парней взглядом. Кроме троих, которые с ней разговаривали в клубе, к группе присоединилось еще двое.  
— Расслабься, девочка, и тебе даже понравится, — глаза главаря горели неистовым вожделением. — Говорят, абсент расслабляет, — парень приблизился вплотную.

Новое приключение с угрозой изнасилования показалось Томиле куда хуже, чем быть почти избитой Зафиной в Египте. Дзин был прав, что держал ученицу подальше от улиц. Но сейчас она была одна и надеяться на чудо-спасение даже не имела права.

«Сама виновата. Нужно было просто вернуться и не искать причин уходить от наказания», — жестоко заявила девушка, стоявшая сбоку. Настораживал не столько её умный вид, сколько внешность: она являлась точной копией Томилы.  
Не была ли выходка девушки просто следствием страха?  
«Нет!» — мысленно возразила сама Томила, — «Я должна найти какой-то способ помочь Дзину выжить!»  
«Ну так сначала позаботься о себе», — улыбнулась двойник и растаяла.

Сдаваться на милость этим варварам Томила не собиралась. Бой явно был не честный. И по количеству участников, и по, скорее всего, наличию у остальных всякого оружия, ведь такие типы просто не ходят по улицам без ножей.  
В групповых боях Томила еще не участвовала, но ощущала, что пять дюжих парней легко скрутят её. Но она точно знала, что не сдастся без боя. Она будет кусаться, рваться, драться до последнего. Честь нужно защищать. Она не простит себе, если позволит окончательно расклеиться.

Томила врезала главарю коленом в пах, из-за чего тот согнулся.  
— Взять её! — крикнул он, подвывая. Девушка настолько искусно разыграла испуг, что он, идиот, потерял бдительность.

От Томилы не ожидали, что вдруг жертва начнет сопротивляться, поэтому её даже не держали. Но по команде большие ладони схватили её с двух сторон за предплечья, не давая возможности убежать. Девушка потеряла преимущество, но лишь временно. Сначала она хотела сделать сальто, чтобы вырваться, но подступившее головокружение подсказало, что это было плохой идеей. Томила ударила того парня, что был справа, пяткой правой ноги в колено. Хватка на руке тут же ослабла, а поэтому второй противник тут же согнулся пополам от удара этой же правой ногой в живот. Парни были крепкими, и Томила даже сквозь пелену опьянения понимала, что скоро они снова будут в строю. Оставалось еще два уличных бойца, которые уже приближались. Томила сделала, как ей показалось, рывок и, вложив почти всю силу в удар, попыталась панчем отправить правого противника в небольшой полет. Но в последний момент ноги предательски запутались так, что атака прошла по дуге и кулак впечатался в челюсть соседа намеченной цели. Тем не менее сила удара была достаточной, чтобы выбить у того зуб. Томила по инерции налетела на первого бойца, а он, не ожидая такого поворота, не удержался на ногах.  
Девушка сделала перекат и поняла, что акробатика точно сейчас ей ничем не поможет, поскольку головокружение от неё только усиливалось. Это значило, что, стиль рода Кадзама придется использовать осторожно или лучше не использовать вообще. Томила попыталась встать, держась за контейнер. Поднимая голову, она увидела недалеко молодую женщину. Черты её лица рассмотреть не удавалось, но миниатюрное телосложение, белая одежда с черным рисунком на левой ноге, черные волосы до плеч с белой повязкой различить все же удалось. Томила прекрасно знала кто это, поэтому очаровано продолжала пялиться в сторону проулка. Казалось, что время замерло. На языке крутился один единственный вопрос.

«Дзюн, так ты жива?!»

Но произнести что-либо Томиле просто не удавалось потому что ею овладел ступор. Дзюн же ослепительно улыбнулась и резко посерьезнела, давая понять Томиле, что нужно собраться. Женщина указала на неё пальцем, резко опустила ладони вниз, а потом кистью одной руки с вытянутым указательным пальцем вверх совершила круговое движение. Девушка поняла сразу, что ей попыталась сказать мать Дзина. Не медля, Томила пригнулась и почувствовала, как чуть выше головы по волосам черкнула рука. Что-то в ней сверкнуло в случайном луче от единственного источника света — одинокой, высоко висящей лампочки над головами у бойцов. Это был обычный складной нож.  
Не дожидаясь новой атаки, Томила несколько неуклюже сделала подсечку. Пока противник находился в замешательстве, девушка пнула его правой ногой по голени и продолжила движение вокруг своей оси. Находясь спиной к противнику, она левой рукой наомашь ударила уличного бойца по лицу, а потом левой ногой с разворота выбила нож из рук нападавшего. Не давая ему возможности опомниться, Томила фронт-киком отправила его в небольшой полет.  
Не удержавшись на опорной ноге, девушка завалилась назад ровно в тот момент, когда на неё бросились два противника, уже пришедшие в себя. Вскоре подоспели остальные участники драки. Томила сделала кувырок назад, уходя от атаки, а её тем временем теснили к стене. Атаки бойцов были совершенно не сложными и абсолютно однообразными: в основном прямые удары руками и ногами. Видимо, большему они не желали учиться, да и ситуация не требовала этого, ведь удары с разворота и широкие замахи не давали исполнять соседи по бокам. А все потому, что противники нападали несогласованно.

Но тем не менее, им удалось заставить Томилу попотеть. Не успевала она блокировать прямой в живот, как ей уже приходилось уворачиваться от чьей-то ноги, а потом еще и успевать защитить голову от новых ударов. Парни били сильно. Предплечья, голени, бедра и ребра, которым посчастливилось поймать пропущенные удары ныли и отказывались слушаться. Томила еле сдерживала стоны в груди, чтобы не выдать насколько её положение оказалось затруднительным.  
Не сговариваясь, противникам все же удалось сомкнуть вокруг Томилы весьма плотное полукольцо у стены. Девушка отлично понимала, что оборона не принесет никакой пользы. Ей необходимо было переходить в атаку и вырываться из образованного капкана. Адреналин в крови давно уже разогнал опьянение. Поймав момент, Томила ударила одного противника основанием ладони в подбородок, а потом, резко присев, прокрутилась вокруг оси, попытавшись хоть кого-то сбить с ног подсечкой. Потом она, делая небольшой шаг с разворотом, занесла левую ногу для высокого удара и, наклоняя корпус параллельно к земле, попала кому-то пяткой в ухо.

Видя, как в строю противников появилась брешь, девушка сделала рывок и, пробежавшись по упавшему бойцу вперед, оказалась на свободе. Томила ощутила, что нужно бежать. По дороге она споткнулась и полетела наземь. Вставая, вдруг она поняла, что нападавших было четверо, а пятый, который был главарем, теперь схватил её и попытался заключить в удушающий захват. Взвыв от досады, Томила головой ударила назад, разбивая ему нос, а потом, резко пригнувшись и разворачиваясь к нему выполнила мощный аперкот. Главарь не ожидал такого и отлетел на несколько метров. Ему на помощь с небольшим опозданием уже бежал один из бойцов. Томиле удалось его нейтрализовать с помощью простой комбинации из панча и «каскадного» кика. Девушка ударила противника в живот кулаком правой руки, делая шаг правой ногой и оказываясь правым боком к противнику. Разворачиваясь на этой ноге против часовой стрелки, Томила высоко подняла ногу и резко опустила на согнувшегося пополам противника. Удар военным ботинком по голове вывел бойца из строя.

Оставалось трое уличных хулиганов и главарь, который уже поднялся, но чего-то выжидал за их спинами.  
«Просто развернуться и снова попытаться убежать?» — подумалось ей. Но риск быть пойманной был куда выше. Да, тошнота на более свежем уличном воздухе почти прошла, головокружение беспокоило все реже из-за всплеска адреналина, зрение периодически теряло фокусировку, и Томила была уверена, что у неё начались галлюцинации. Дзюн и её собственный двойник были тому подтверждением. Бежать было бы можно в случае, если бойцы хотя бы частично выведены из строя. Статистически вероятность того, что хотя бы один из четверки догонит жертву была слишком велика.

Голова опять предательски закружилась и Томила схватилась за виски, круговыми движениями инстинктивно начала их поглаживать пальцами. Время снова будто растянулось, а девушка опять увидела Дзюн. Теперь она стояла, прислонившись боком к стене, и улыбалась, а потом указала на бойцов и покивала головой.  
«Значит, у меня получится?» — мысленно задала вопрос Томила, уже совершенно не удивляясь очередным последствиям отравления разума абсентом.  
«А ведь это отличный галлюциноген!» — проскользнула в голову шальная отвлекающая мысль, заставившая помотать головой в попытке прогнать творящееся в голове безобразие из мыслей и образов. Из-за этого Томила упустила момент, когда один из бойцов рванул к ней и начал обходить. Оказавшись умнее собратьев по… преступному роду занятий, он пытался заключить Томилу в кольцо.  
— Так ты знаешь кунг-фу? — с ухмылкой спросил этот парень, отвлекая внимание на себя и давая возможность двум другим и главарю занять позиции.  
— Идиот, это карате, — процедила Томила, занося ногу для мощного фронт-кика, пока противник попытался её атаковать.

Девушка врезала нападавшему так, что он отлетел на несколько метров. Внезапно его поймали чьи-то руки. Этот некто, раскрутившись, с силой бросил уличного хулигана в ближайшую стену. Тот лишь беспомощно сполз по стене и повалился без сознания.  
Тем временем девушка выполняла несложную комбинацию из ударов, колотя главаря: прямой левой рукой в лицо, высокий удар левой ногой туда же, быстрые удары правой и левой рукой по корпусу и носком левой ноги в колено. Сзади к ней приблизились два оставшихся бойца и внезапно схватили за плечи и руки. Главарь, который до этого получал на орехи, замахнулся и ударил её в лицо кулаком. В голове помутнело, а мир потерял четкость.  
Парень замахнулся еще раз, целясь уже в живот, но его рука неожиданно остановилась. Прозвучал вскрик, и плечевой сустав громко хрустнул. Мощнейший удар ногой с разворота впечатал парня в крышку мусорного бака так, что тот закрылся, погребая хулигана в мусоре.

Из тьмы на небольшой островок света вышел новый участник драки. Временно расфокусированное зрение Томилы сосредоточилось на нем. Массивное пятно было объято пламенем. Сначала внезапный спаситель сделал рывок и стопой достал того, что был слева. Падая, он разорвал футболку девушки. Томила воспользовалась внезапной свободой и оттолкнула второго обидчика. Ему прилетел панч в корпус и хай-кик в челюсть.

Снова опора на одну ногу оказалась для девушки слишком неустойчивой, и её от нового приступа головокружения занесло. Она столкнулась с таинственным незнакомцем и помешала ему выполнить свою комбинацию ударов. В результате обоих закрутило, и они повалились на землю так, что Томила оказалась снизу, а парень в пламени лицом впечатался ей в грудь. Секунду никто не предпринимал никаких действий. Реакция незнакомца была неизвестна, так как его лицо покоилось на остатках футболки и выглядывающем из-под неё бюстгальтере. Томила испытала сильнейшее смущение, ощущая горячее дыхание на своей коже и застыла, не зная и не понимая, что ей делать. Но вот хулиганы быстро опомнились и набросились на Томилу с незнакомцем. Парень, видимо почувствовав неладное, перекатился в сторону и, схватив за руку девушку, утащил её с линии удара.

После этого незнакомец бросился на одного из бойцов, а Томила, помотав головой и сбрасывая очередное помутнение, последовала его примеру по отношению к другому. Ведь логично же! Сначала разобраться с хулиганами, а потом уже между собой. Девушка испытала странное чувство возбуждения. Мурашки плясали по телу какой-то невообразимый танец, не давая сосредоточиться.  
«Это все ненормально!» — кричала здравая мысль в голове.  
В равной степени к возбуждению добавилось чувства возмущения. Томила не была склонна подпускать людей близко к себе. Исключением обладал Дзин, и то, потому что это требовалось в рамках тренировки. Девушка любила прикасаться и чувствовать касания лишь доверенных людей. Ладно, если кто-то схватит за руку, но грудь… Это было недопустимо.  
Произошедшее совершенно выбило Томилу из колеи, и она пропустила удар в живот и по бедру. Как оказалось, противник не был столь умелым бойцом, поскольку его замах для новой атаки шел по слишком большой дуге слева. Это отлично сыграло на руку Томиле: она присела и ушла вправо так, что кулак даже не задел её.  
«Пора заканчивать», — решила для себя Томила и выполнила несколько прямых ударов руками в комбинации с ударами по ногам и в корпус в целях прессинга. Но противник устоял, хотя резкие и быстрые удары сбили его с толку. Девушка схватила дезориентированного противника за голову и впечатала правое колено ему в грудь, тут же зарядила кулаком левой руки в бок и носком правой ноги по дуговой траектории в область таза. После этого Томила выполнила завершающий кик, в результате которого носок ботинка столкнувшись с ухом противника окончательно вывел того из строя.

Томила оглянулась. Все хулиганы лежали без сознания. Видимо, пока она отвлеклась вероятный спаситель с ореолом из пламени быстро справился со своим противником и, сложив руки на груди, наблюдал за тем, как дерется девушка.  
Лишь сейчас Томила смогла рассмотреть своего спасителя.  
— Не стоит девушкам шляться в подворотнях, — неожиданно мягко сказал он. — Кажется, я пришел вовремя.  
Девушка ничего не могла ответить от удивления и лишь тяжело дышала, согнувшись и уперевшись руками в колени.  
— Неужели ты думала, что я тебя не найду? — с ухмылкой спросил парень.  
— Я… — начала Томила, выпрямляясь, но осеклась.  
— Странно, что у тебя не находится даже словечко для оправдания. Где твои колкости? — с этими словами он внезапно приблизился и поправил спадающую с плеча шлейку бюстгальтера.

Томила не могла поверить, что спасение прибыло так внезапно со стороны Дзина. Но вопросы о том, как он узнал её местонахождение тут же потеряли актуальность. Желание поквитаться с негодяем, который позарился на её грудь, улетучились так же быстро, как появились чуть раньше.

Касание парня к плечу было легким, почти невесомым. Будто он совершенно не хотел притрагиваться к Томиле. Вместе с этим он продолжал смотреть ей в глаза.  
Оказаться лицом на груди ученицы у Дзина не было в планах. Этот казус его очень смутил, но он опять скрыл это за маской спокойствия.  
«Мне понравилось. Повторим?» — засмеялся Дьявол в голове у Дзина.  
Кадзама всеми силами попытался удержаться от мысленного спора со своим альтер-эго.  
«Я знаю все твои шальные мысли», — продолжал потешаться вибрирующий внутренний голос, — «О, как засмущался! Всегда в работе. Отдохнул бы немного, поразвлекался бы».  
Заискивания Дьявола Дзину было трудно терпеть в моменты, когда он и так пребывал в нестабильном эмоциональном состоянии. Но сейчас, что удивительно, все его внимание сосредоточилось на серых глазах Томилы. В них отражалась удивительная смесь эмоций. Вокруг глаз образовались мелкие морщинки, а сами они странно блестели в свете висевшей над головой лампочки. До этого такого не наблюдалось, а потому явление было даже интересным. Кроме этого Дзин не знал как поступить из-за произошедшего казуса, и требовала ли эта ситуация вообще каких-то извинений от него. Поэтому он решил не горячиться, а наблюдать. Кадзама ожидал пощечину, но не предпринимал попытки её предотвратить.

Благодаря абсенту физическая боль притупилась. Опьянение также сопровождалось периодическим смазанным зрением и изменённым цветовосприятием, но сейчас Томила отчетливо могла рассмотреть каждую деталь лица Дзина: его идеально гладкое лицо, бархатистые соблазнительные губы, карие глаза со странным золотистым свечением, исходившим откуда-то изнутри.  
Вдруг Томила придвинулась к парню вплотную. Коснувшись рукой внутренней части его бедра, она повела ей выше и, не причиняя боли, крепко схватилась за промежность.  
— Так ты не против! — как-то осоловело произнесла девушка.  
«Даже так!» — подумал Дзин, не подавая никаких внешних признаков удивления кроме еле приподнятой брови, что, впрочем, Томила даже не заметила. Нет, он конечно, понимал, что небезразличен Томиле, но к такому быть готовым просто невозможно. Тем более в рамках произошедшего.

Дзин провел рукой по щеке девушки и остановился на шее. Одно небольшое и ловкое движение, как она вдруг обмякла, оказавшись в крепких объятиях Кадзамы.

*******

Внезапно развязное поведение Томилы было продиктовано именно спиртным. Дзин это точно знал, ведь раньше она не позволяла себе такие необдуманные поступки.  
«Алкоголь никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему», — подумал парень, осознавая, что пикантный момент в переулке ему очень понравился, хотя это было лишь на мгновение. Как глава дзайбацу «Мисима», Кадзама мог творить многие вещи, но остатки честности и порядочности, привитые матерью чуть ли не с рождения, не давали ему права воспользоваться девушкой в таком одурманенном состоянии.  
Дьявол наоборот подсмеивался над парнем. Он считал, что тот испугался, и всячески старался задеть своего носителя.

Дзин посмотрел на пассажирское сидение машины, где разместил бесчувственную девушку, укрыв её своей курткой.  
Сначала он думал, что она решила предать его и сбежала. В этот момент Дзином буквально овладел гнев, ведь ему не хотелось, чтобы его труды оказались напрасными.  
Все оказалось проще: Томиле просто нужно было выпустить пар. Понимала ли она это, приходя в клуб и выпивая яд, отравляющий разум? Скорее всего, нет.  
Кадзаму также злило то, что ученица нарвалась на неприятности. И если бы он не появился, её могли изнасиловать и убить. В таком состоянии она неспособна была дать полноценный отпор, хотя Дзин признавал, что все равно Томила держалась вполне неплохо.

«Чем она только думала?!» — вопило сознание.  
«Вот если бы ты хоть немного обращал на неё внимание, как на девушку, то она бы не поступала так», — хихикая, ответил Дьявол.  
«Заткнись! Твоего мнения никто не спрашивал», — огрызнулся парень, переключая передачу, чтобы машина неслась еще быстрее.  
«А здесь только мы с тобой», — продолжал смеяться Дьявол.

* * *

Поднимите руки те, кто знает где и на что в этой части есть отсылка;)

* * *


	7. ...такие и последствия (часть 1)

*******

Томила проснулась от настойчивого пронзительного звона будильника. Казалось, будто мозги готовы покинуть черепную коробку прямо через уши. Более гадкого и громкого звука девушка еще не слышала никогда. Но почему-то вместе с жутким звуковым сопровождением на Томилу свалилась непонятно откуда взявшаяся пелена, которая застилала сознание и пыталась увлечь в царство Морфея опять. Продираться сквозь этот покров приходилось буквально на ощупь. Ладонь сама потянулась к будильнику в попытке заткнуть это адское устройство. На пути оказалось что-то холодное, и оно выскользнуло из-под руки.

Раздался звук разбитого стекла, а и Томилу, и часть подушки окатило водой.  
Окончательно проснувшись, девушка обнаружила себя в своей комнате. Она лежала на циновке одетой в обычную одежду, но явно не в ту, что была вчера: рубашка навыпуск и приталенные бриджи. Кто-то её переодел.

«Надеюсь, что это был не Дзин…» — в голову тут же пролезли смутные воспоминания про то, что она натворила. Девушка помотала головой.  
«Какой позор. Как я могла дойти до такого?» — смутилась Томила, но в глубине души признавала, что ей не только очень понравилось то, что она сделала по отношению к Дзину, а и случайное соприкосновения его лица с её грудью. Алкоголь временно стер любые представления об этике и иерархических понятиях.  
_А ведь Томила и раньше иногда позволяла себе украдкой разглядывать парня и строить умопомрачительные картины — мысленно раздевала его, представляла как её пальцы медленно скользят по бороздам его соблазнительных мышц, воображала какими на вкус могут быть его притягивающие взгляд губы. От этих мыслей девушку бросало в мелкую дрожь, будто от холода, а в животе кроме сладкой щекотки, казалось, все органы резко менялись местами. В такие моменты Томила старалась отвернуться, чтобы не выдавать своих чувств, либо яростнее предавалась тренировке, чтобы боль заглушила это непроизвольное вожделение._  
_Дистанция, которую сохранял Дзин, была и вправду необходима, она понимала это. Но невозможно просто перестать испытывать чувства к кому-либо. Он был прав — делу лишние эмоции, чувства и связи не помогут, а лишь все усложнят. Но как противостоять сладостному и головокружительному желанию, если именно оно делает жизнь более яркой и радостной? Принося муки из-за невозможности реализации, оно лишь сильнее крепнет и становится неотъемлемой частью тебя._  
_«Если так должно быть, то пусть будет» — как-то раз решила для себя Томила, — «Лучше находиться с любимым, который тебя держит на расстоянии, нежели оказаться слишком далеко от него», — эта мысль вызвала у девушки усмешку, — «Никогда не думала, что у меня настолько развиты мазохистские наклонности.»_

Томила опять помотала головой, чтобы сбросить наваждение и попыталась встать, но поняла, что ноги не держат её. Свинцовая тяжесть норовила приковать тело обратно к постели. И дико хотелось пить. Казалось, что во рту образовалась настоящая пустыня.  
«Видимо, стакан воды здесь для этого и стоял», — сделала вывод девушка и перевела взгляд на тумбочку. На ней лежала прямоугольная упаковка и записка.  
Томиле понадобилось несколько мгновений чтобы разобрать увиденные надписи.  


_«Две таблетки растворить в воде и выпить._  
Принять контрастный душ.  
В семь в моем кабинете.»

Вместо подписи стояла личная печать Дзина.

Картинка быстро сложилась в пазл. Дзин оставил ей указания. И, видимо, он заботливо завел её будильник. Оставалось восемь… семь минут на приведение себя в порядок. Помня, что опаздывать нельзя, Томила схватила таблетки с часами и внезапным рывком оказалась в ванне.

Вода подарила облегчение, унося тяжесть в теле и туман из головы. Девушка даже не заметила, как оказалась в душе в одежде. Пришлось переодеваться в спешке.

*******

Томила прибыла в кабинет ровно в семь часов. Дзин даже удивился тому, что она справилась. Такое начало его уже радовало. Смешно было видеть, как девушка неслась по коридору в попытке успеть.  
«Её мокрые волосы послужат отличной темой для шуток», — ехидничал Дьявол.  
Дзин лишь нахмурился в ответ.

*******

Являться в офис главы дзайбацу в не совсем подобающем виде — это не самое отличное начало предстоящего разговора. Но Томила знала, что опоздание лишь усугубит ситуацию. Условием её учебы была дисциплина, а пунктуальность прямо вытекала из неё. Поэтому, наплевав на все, девушка бежала по коридору. Мокрые волосы облепили спину, оставляя на рубашке мокрое, холодное пятно. Это было даже неприятно, но отлично отрезвляло. Величайшим везением являлось то, что по пути почти никто не встретился. Меньше всего Томила хотела видеть Нину. Эта язвительная женщина за словом в карман никогда не лезла.

Девушка замерла на секунду возле заветной двери. Теперь она казалась Томиле зловещей до такой степени, что рука дрогнула при попытке постучать. Лишь после глубокого вдоха удалось собрать волю в кулак, и девушка осторожно переступила порог, услышав безэмоциональное «Войдите!».

Глава Дзайбацу «Мисима» стоял спиной, глядя в окно. Но это не доставило ему труда рассмотреть отражение входа в его кабинет на стекле. Его ученица была похожа на зверька, который опасливо крался по незнакомой территории. А ведь была причина. Возможно, ранее Дзин бы позволил себе еле заметно улыбнуться при виде такого смешного зрелища. Да и то при условии, что этого никто не видит. Но сейчас ни одна мышца на лице не дрогнула.

— Я здесь, как приказано, — голос Томилы звучал очень тихо.  
Кадзама неспешно развернулся и смог лицезреть, как его ученица стоит, склонив голову и устремив взгляд в пол.  
— Не кажется ли тебе, что все это лишнее? — спросил парень, проведя рукой по воздуху, указывая на Томилу и подразумевая подобие поклона в её исполнении.  
— Кажется, — согласилась девушка, уже глядя на своего учителя.  
— Я жду объяснений, — слова Дзина с нотками стали больно ранили слух и душу девушки.  
— Что именно ты хочешь знать? — Томила попыталась говорить твердо, но голос её еле заметно дрогнул.  
— Ты употребила местоимение «ты», вместо «вы», — холодно прокомментировал ситуацию Дзин.  
— Потому что я считаю тебя, — девушка выделила это слово интонацией, — близким человеком. Я доверяю тебе.  
— Давай сегодня обойдемся без игр? — на этот глаза Кадзамы не улыбались, а суровое каменное лицо казалось абсолютно непроницаемым.

Томила знала, что разговор будет тяжелым и серьезным. Игры давно кончились, и Дзин не станет закрывать глаза на последнюю выходку. Было ли это неприятно? Да. Но был ли сам Дзин виноват в таком положении вещей? Томила прекрасно знала, что нет. У неё хватило времени и фантазии, чтобы придумать какие-то отговорки и объяснения. Но был ли в них смысл?

Кадзама окинул взглядом Томилу и… сел в свое кресло, сложив руки на столешнице. Он не позволил девушке сесть, показывая этим, что она не может говорить с ним на равных. Дзин не спал всю ночь, он провел её в додзё, обдумывая и прокручивая события, чтобы понять мотивы поступков Томилы.

*******

_«Почему она так поступила?» — задавался вопросом парень, — «Да я тоже хорош!» — Дзин яростно ударил манекен ногой. — «Не нужно было её трогать.»_  
_В голове снова и снова оживало воспоминание того, как Томила прикасается к нему. Что-то было в этом моменте выходящее за все возможные пределы, целиком и полностью унося логику прочь и обнажая эмоции и…_  
_«…чувства?!» — ехидно спросил Дьявол._  
_«Нет никаких чувств», — подумал Дзин и продолжил избивать манекен несложной связкой ударов._  
_Да, это приятно осознавать, что ты нравишься кому-то. Но не более. Такое поведение просто недопустимо. Оно не только полностью разрушает до основания сформированные отношения, Дзин просто терпеть не мог девушек, которые нарушали его личное пространство._  
_Парня беспокоил еще один вопрос: «Что делать дальше?» Ведь теперь произошедшее могло стать именно тем маленьким недочетом, способным сломать идеально выстроенную систему. С неохотой Кадзама признавал, что его ученица была весьма привлекательной, но он совершенно не стремился строить с ней никаких отношений, кроме тех, что были. Учитель не может питать вожделения к своим ученикам. Забота, стремление помочь и передать свои знания, радость за успехи ученика — вот то, что испытывает учитель._  
_«Что на же на меня нашло?» — снова и снова спрашивал Дзин. — «Ладно, падение было случайным…» — оно сильно смутило его, — «…но какой черт меня дёрнул тронуть её?!»_  
_«И долго ты будешь себя мучить?» — Дьявол продолжал язвить даже в попытке вести что-то похожее на диалог, отвлекая Дзина от собственных мыслей._

_Это так сложно, когда не можешь побыть сам с собой наедине. Кадзама завидовал другим, ведь с того самого рокового момента, когда он получил пулю в голову от Хэйхати Мисимы, внутри поселился противный голос, который не давал больше окунуться в ранее привычную полноценную медитацию и отрешиться от мира. Теперь же разум постоянно был на взводе — Дзину приходилось обороняться не только от внешнего мира, но и от внутреннего демона, который совершенно не желал давать хоть секунду покоя, вставлял свои комментарии, язвил и смеялся. Как же Дзину осточертел этот проклятый смех!_

_«Просто признайся, что Томила нравится тебе!» — неожиданно альтер-эго заговорил шепотом, будто хотел поведать тайну. По интонации Дзин ощутил, как Дьявол смаковал имя девушки._  
_«Она — способная ученица», — парировал парень, продолжая избивать манекен. Капельки пота, которые катились по лбу, вискам, щекам и по всему телу, блестели в приглушенном свете додзё. Они же и разлетались во все стороны при каждом резком выверенном движении, будто маленькие искорки._  
_И снова его мысли вернулись к проулку за клубом и злосчастной шлейке. Но если задуматься, то было одно объяснение: обнаженная случайно грудь могла создать куда более дикую неловкость. С другой стороны, как бы Дзин не хотел отрицать, ему пришлось признать, что в один-единственный миг он позволил себе представить в деталях все, что хотел сделать на тот момент — от запретного поцелуя и до умопомрачительного продолжения в салоне автомобиля. От мимолетной фантазии бросало в жар, а внутри все содрогалось от мелких и частых уколов молний._  
_Оставался лишь вопрос: были ли это его личные желания? Или, все-таки, Дьявола? Порой граница между обоими стиралась настолько, что они начинали мыслить общими категориями, испытывали одно и то же чувство. Это было похоже на то, как смешиваются краски на холсте, когда на мазок одного цвета накладываешь второй. Этот факт пугал. Возможно, Дзин и вовсе не питал к Томиле никаких чувств, а все являлось проделками его альтер-эго._

 _А тут еще Томила подлила масла в огонь. Будто ей не хватало приключений в тот вечер._  
_«Почему все это произошло?! Может, из-за того… падения, она решила, что может действовать?» — задумался Дзин._  
_Он по сути не ожидал от неё последующих действий. Он всегда с неким восхищением смотрел на её борьбу с собой и, возможно, завидовал тому, насколько легко у неё получается побеждать. В отличие от его собственного противостояния Дьяволу._

_Манекену снова досталось. Если бы на его месте был человек, то ему пришлось бы несладко — сломанная пара ребер стали бы наименьшей проблемой. Каждое движение Дзина было точным и отшлифованным многочасовыми тренировками. Снаружи он казался почти таким же спокойным, как всегда. А внутри кипел вулкан, извергая ядовитую смесь из злости, стыда, ярости и возбуждения, которая обжигала глубины сознания. Каждый удар знаменовал маленькую победу над слабостью, оставляя на её месте пустоту._

_Конечно, Кадзама осознавал, что сделанного уже не вернешь, и теперь ему предстояло лишь исправлять допущенные недочеты. Возможно, стоило послать в переулок небольшой отряд бойцов «Теккен», и всего бы этого не случилось. Но Дзин прекрасно знал, что решил действовать сам лишь потому, что ему не хотел впутывать лишних людей. Самые разные слухи и так витали по Дзайбацу. Ему и так пришлось подключить одного талантливого программиста, который смог взломать маскировку планшета Томилы. Она была достаточно умна, чтобы скрыть цифровой след устройства и перенаправить его на другой конец мира. Но после взлома и расшифровки оставалось лишь отправиться за ней._

_В любом случае все казалось не настолько серьезным, как могло показаться. Все-таки катализатором возникшего казуса был алкоголь. А он часто заставляет людей делать невообразимо дикие вещи._  
Дзин знал, что на эту тему все равно придется поговорить с Томилой, но он решил не делать это в предстоящем разговоре с ней. А вот узнать, почему она отправилась в Египет нужно было обязательно. Было бы ошибкой исключать двойной шпионаж и предательство.

 _«Что побудило Томилу решиться на угон транспорта и подделку документов?» — вот еще один вопрос, который кружился в голове, ожидая своей очереди._  
_«Может, ты был слишком мягок в прошлый раз, не думал?» — Дьявол тут же принялся шептать Дзину подсказки._  
_Парень задумался, а способен ли Дьявол говорить правду. Ведь его ярость и интриганство доставили ему немало хлопот в прошлом._  
_«Я тебя никогда не обманывал», — возмущенный вибрирующий голос, казалось, сотрясает все внутренности._  
_«Ты зло! Тебе нельзя доверять!» — вопило сознание Кадзамы, а он лишь еще яростнее принялся избивать манекен._  
_«Ты еще многого не знаешь и не понимаешь. Мне нет смысла портить твою жизнь. Свою жизнь, если быть точнее»._  
_«Почему вдруг ты так подобрел? Почему защищаешь Томилу?» — Дзин почувствовал неладное. Его насторожило столь странное поведение Дьявола, которое сеяло лишь еще больше подозрения._  
_«А я не хочу говорить тебе», — ехидный голос все больше раздражал Кадзаму, — «И знаешь, что самое замечательное? Ты ничего не сможешь мне сделать!» — звонко засмеялся Дьявол._  
_«Я могу убить себя, и ты тоже умрешь»._  
_«Хах-ха!» — смех эхом прокатился в голове у Дзина, словно волны бешеной водной стихии, вышедшей из берегов. От этого бросало в дрожь. — «Поправка: ты можешь попытаться убить себя. Валяй!»_  
_Но Кадзама знал, что тогда лишь придаст больше сил самому Дьяволу, а сам окончательно потеряет контроль. Кроме этого в противостоянии Азазелю смерть не входила в его планы._  
_Вдруг манекен не выдержал нахлынувшего на Дзина яростного энтузиазма и разлетелся вдребезги._

__

*******

— Давай, — кивнула Томила, соглашаясь со всеми условиями, которые ей выставил Дзин. День действительно не задался и мало подходил для развлечений психологическими трюками.  
— Так зачем ты украла данные?  
— Чтобы разобраться, — Томила судорожно вздохнула, понимая, что нужно продолжать говорить. Молчание ничем сейчас не поможет. — Я хотела понять, что именно ты затеял.  
— Это не входило в условия договора, — Дзин поднял руку, останавливая Томилу, открывшую рот для возражений. — Ты не смогла дождаться, когда придет время, и я посвящу тебя во все планы. Такое нетерпение неприемлемо, — Кадзама говорил негромко и медленно, будто объяснял очевидную вещь идиоту.

Девушка опустила взгляд. Слова Дзина неприятно ошпарили холодом. К горлу подкатил ком, и дышать стало практически невозможно. Томила, сцепив зубы, выдержала лед в голосе Дзина. Ей так хотелось, чтобы все было, как прежде, но это было невозможно. Нельзя всегда быть любимчиком Фортуны. Везение не бывает вечным. Рано или поздно эта прихотливая дама отворачивается, найдя нового фаворита.  
Самым тяжелым сейчас было выдержать холодное и жесткое отношение Дзина. Куда легче было терпеть, когда тебя избивают, нежели смотреть в глаза человека, который в тебе разочаровался. Томила могла и винила только себя:  
«Возможно, я поспешила…» — застучала в голове мысль.  
«Но я сделала все правильно. Ждать было нельзя!» — кричал другой голос в попытке победить страх и неуверенность.

— Дзин… Я… — девушка вдруг замялась и прикусила губу, будто колеблясь насчет чего-то, видимо, важного.  
— Говори уже, — скомандовал парень.  
— При других обстоятельствах, я… возможно, подождала бы еще, но кое-что произошло… — Томила заглянула в глаза Дзина, все еще лелея надежду на хоть какую-то поддержку.  
Но он, наоборот, откинулся назад, сложив руки на груди, и лишь сверлил её взглядом.  
— У меня было предчувствие…  
— Что?! — Кадзама подался вперед, насмешливо изогнув бровь. — Ты хочешь сказать, что все затеяла из-за какого-то предчувствия?  
Томила покраснела и закрыла глаза, сдерживая подкатившие слезы.  
«Он может не понять… Стоит ли говорить?» — шептал страх, завязывая узлы из внутренних органов. Сомнение рвало душу на части, но она, стоя на коленях, вопила о том, что лишь правда — это правильный путь к пониманию. Ум протестовал, усиливая сомнения и придумывая уловки: «Можно было придумать какую-то историю…»

Томила взглянула на Дзина, понимая, что его очертания расплываются. Внезапно она сделала рывок к столу и стукнула по нему кулаком.

— Не смей! Не смей относиться ко мне, как к несущественной мелочи! Я предложила себя в качестве инструмента. Но я — не вещь. Я — человек! Я тоже имею чувства… — прозвучал всхлип, — Я тоже обладаю разумом, я умею думать! Я… — вдруг Томила не выдержала и разрыдалась.

Знал ли Дзин, что она хотела сказать ему, но не посмела? Он буквально подскочил с кресла и отступил на шаг назад. Непроницаемая маска растворилась, и его ошарашенное состояние предательски отразилось на лице.

— Для начала успокойся.  
Внезапно парню захотелось обнять Томилу и утешить. Он удержал в себе такой порыв.  
«Глупый! Вот сейчас крепко прижми её к себе, и она тебе все выложит», — заискивал Дьявол, смеясь вовсю. Кажется, эта ситуация лишь сильнее забавляла его.  
Дзин проигнорировал свое альтер-эго. Он четко понимал, что если будет потакать нахлынувшей вспышке, то Томила неправильно его поймет. Кадзаме не нужно было, чтобы девушка думала, будто она для него значит больше, чем ученица или инструмент. Кроме этого он догадывался, что внезапная потеря самообладания Томилы вполне могла наступить как следствие вчерашнего алкогольного опьянения. Но он никак не ожидал, что взрыв эмоций будет настолько сильным. Размышляя о том, как действовать, Дзин обнаружил себя в оцепенении. Он впервые за очень долгое время столкнулся с таким явлением.

До того, как Дзин переехал в поместье, выделенное Хэйхати, и начал учиться в политехнической школе Мисимы, он не общался с девушками. Для него стали открытием резкие изменения в настроении подруги Линь Сяою по пустякам. Со временем он привык их игнорировать и просто кивать. Позже в его жизни появилась Нина. Эта удивительная женщина контролировала себя во всем. Она не только искусно скрывала свои мысли и чувства, но и сама не лезла никому в душу. Рядом с ней Дзин почувствовал себя свободным и отвык от девичьих заскоков бывшей одноклассницы.  
Теперь же, снова столкнувшись с женской истерикой, он обнаружил, насколько по-разному выплескивают свои стрессы разные женщины. Сяою чаще походила на маленькую плаксу. В такие моменты её голос становился таким обиженным и забавным. Ровно до того момента, когда он переходил на визг и ультразвук. У Томилы же истерика приобрела более агрессивные краски. Слезы текли по щекам, голос стал чуть ниже. Поджимая губы, она не визжала, а всхлипывала и стонала, как раненый зверь, пытаясь удержать внутри все, что накопилось. Она злилась, и сквозь слезы её глаза пылали настоящим праведным огнем.  
«Возможно, это просто свет так удачно упал!» — ехидничал Дьявол.  
В истерике обнаружились нотки настоящей душевной боли, которые глубоко задели Дзина. Он лишь сейчас понял, что Томила, казавшаяся понятной, стала для него настоящей загадкой. Он просто не замечал и не хотел замечать, что у девушки были какие-то проблемы.

— Томила, — Дзин пощелкал пальцами у её лица, — успокойся и объясни все нормально.  
Понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы девушка отошла от истерики и смогла спокойно говорить, не смешивая слова со всхлипами в раздражающую какофонию звуков.

*******

_Томила оказалась в каких-то катакомбах или древнем храме. Потолок тонул в темноте, поэтому о высоте помещения можно было только догадываться. Окна напрочь отсутствовали, что лишь подтверждало догадку о том, что помещение явно веками было сокрыто от любопытных глаз. Широкий проход, оформленный толстыми колоннами с узорами, похожими на египетские иероглифы, уходил в темноту. Такая же тьма образовалась за спиной. Странная паника сгустком собралась внутри, тьма давила со всех сторон. Томила медленно вдохнула и выдохнула, пытаясь успокоиться._

_Вдруг она увидела, как некая фигура вышла из темноты и направилась к ней. Чем ближе она подходила, тем четче становились очертания. Это был Дзин Кадзама. В привычном для неё виде: с оголенным торсом и черными штанами кэйкоги с пламенем на правой ноге. Он шел ровным шагом. Его лицо не выражало эмоций. Томила бросилась к Дзину, выкрикивая его имя. Но он не то что не отреагировал… Томила просто-напросто прошла сквозь него._  
_Испуганная не на шутку, она попыталась схватить парня за плечо, но рука беспрепятственно вышла с другой стороны. Кто же был призраком: он или она? Девушка устремилась вслед за Дзином. Через некоторое время парень достиг огромной двери. Его мышцы вздулись, покрываясь сеточкой из жил, когда он попытался открыть её. Та поддалась с первого раза. Томила же прошмыгнула в образованную Кадзамой щель, проходя того насквозь._

 _Глаза начал резать свет, исходивший из центра зала. Там находилось нечто, что не поддавалось описанию. Как Томила не пыталась разглядеть темное пятно, оно лишь сильнее пугало её. Тьма пульсировала розовым и золотистым светом — невообразимое гипнотическое зрелище, которое погрузило Томилу в оцепенение._  
_Дзин спокойно и медленно направился к сгустку неведомой силы. Девушка снова попыталась остановить его, но снова ничего не смогла сделать._  
_Казалось, будто Томила и Дзин существуют в разных слоях реальности или в разных её фазах. Это целиком и полностью разделяло их и не давало контактировать. Задаваться вопросом, как это случилось, у девушки не было времени._  
_Кадзама шел медленно. Каждый его шаг отдавался у Томилы в голове сильным ударом. До этого никакие звуки не было слышно, а теперь это было похоже на чрезвычайно громкий стук сердца. Чем ближе Дзин подступал к тьме, тем больнее становилось дышать Томиле. Она бросилась за ним, но неведомый барьер просто не пропустил её. Ни один удар не мог разрушить его._

_Дзина поглотила тьма._

_Её крик казался очень громким, но утонул в звуке биения чужого сердца. Сначала оно забилось быстро-быстро, а потом сильно замедлилось и внезапно остановилось. Но этого девушка уже не слышала, потому что, упав на колени, она сползла на пол в приступе удушья._

*******

Томила рассказала все, как было. Дзин спокойно выслушал её, не перебивая и не задавая вопросов. Он внимательно следил, как менялось выражение лица девушки, и как она жестикулировала. Кадзама выждал несколько мгновений, когда Томила закончила рассказ, и нарушил образованную тишину:  
— Хочешь сказать, что эта Тьма убьет меня? — спросил Дзин, сложив руки на груди.  
— Мои ощущения были именно такими, — кивнула девушка, вытирая слезы.

Истерика давно прошла, но вот, погрузившись опять в один из своих кошмаров, Томила не смогла удержать новую порцию слез. Она теперь не всхлипывала, капельки просто текли из глаз, оставляя новые мокрые дорожки на бархатистой коже.

Дзин обнаружил, что слипшиеся вместе черные ресницы еще эффектнее оформляют и без того красивые глаза Томилы. Сейчас их серый цвет стал чуть темнее, но почему-то ярче и чем-то напоминал хром. Вдруг понимая, что отвлекся на секунду, Кадзама с облегчением обнаружил, что девушка не заметила, как он позволил себе мгновение слабости.  
«Зря ты меня не слушаешь. Но ведь мы сходимся во мнении, что она очень хороша», — снова шептал Дьявол.  
«Заткнись!» — вопил в сознании Дзин. Он итак много сил прилагал, чтобы не поддаваться постоянным поддевкам Дьявола и игнорировать его комментарии по поводу его жизни. Может, поэтому он держался так отчужденно по отношению к Томиле?

— И тебя тоже?  
— Не знаю. Скорее я была связана с тобой.  
— Весьма странный кошмар, — парень непроизвольно принял оценочную позу: подпер щеку сжатыми в кулак пальцами левой руки так, что указательный палец упирался в висок. — Ты боишься за свою жизнь?  
Томила сфокусировала свой взгляд на Дзине.  
— Я не боюсь, — твердо сказала она, не скрывая того, как любуется карими глазами парня.  
— Тогда к чему был полет в Египет и побег в клуб? — Кадзама подозрительно сощурил глаза.  
— Если отдавать за тебя жизнь, то я хочу это сделать не бездумно, а с максимальной пользой, — Томила грустно улыбнулась. — Я все правильно поняла! Во сне мы не могли контактировать, потому что между нами нет настоящего доверия. Между нами пропасть, — девушка вздохнула. — Ты идешь по своему продуманному пути и живешь в своем мире. А мой путь неясен, я будто здесь, но меня еще не приняли в команду, — после секундной паузы девушка с надеждой в глазах и голосе продолжила: — Я действительно не хотела ничего плохого. Просто… — вдруг она закусила губу, снова пытаясь удержать что-то в себе.

Дзин оглядел Томилу и на несколько мгновений погрузился в свои мысли, видимо, пытаясь собрать воедино возникшую головоломку. Томила была права насчет разделяющей их пропасти. Но она не понимала, что просит у него. Чем сильнее она привяжется к нему, тем больнее ей будет его отпустить. Дзин вздохнул. Неужели кошмар Томилы не есть тому подтверждение? Она умирала вместе с ним потому, что была слишком зациклена на нем.

Нужно было ей помочь. И возможное решение тут же пришло в голову.  
— Ты знаешь, что будет дальше? — внезапно спросил Дзин.  
— Знаю, — обреченно прошептала Томила.  
— У тебя есть шанс скрыться и уйти в подполье. Я свяжусь с тобой, когда ты будешь мне нужна.  
— И куда мне податься? — без интереса спросила девушка, переведя взгляд на вид из окна.  
— Ты точно знаешь, где тебе будут рады, — с намеком произнес парень.  
— А если я не хочу? — спросила Томила с вызовом в голосе резко повернула голову и снова посмотрела в глаза Дзину.

Уверенный взгляд, наполненный теплотой и некой нежностью не ускользнул от внимания Кадзамы. Она сделала свой выбор, и теперь он не мог, а точнее, не хотел её переубеждать. Если его ученица и будущая помощница выбрала страдания, то так тому и быть. Дзин не рвался быть нянькой. Кроме этого он знал, что не сможет заставить её.  
«О-о-о, да ты уже беспокоишься! Она хороша!» — смеялся Дьявол.  
«Глупости. Она — ценный ресурс», — спокойно сказал Кадзама своему альтер-эго и послал его подальше.

Еще какое-то время Дзин и Томила стояли, не проронив ни слова.  
— Скажи мне, — вдруг нарушил он тишину, — был ли прок от твоей авантюры?  
— Был, — утвердительно кивнула девушка.  
— Что ты узнала?  
— Мне нужно это переварить, — Томила устало потерла лицо рукой. — Я встречалась с удивительной девушкой…  
— Зафиной? — Дзин, неожиданно для обоих, перебил Томилу, но она из вежливости оставила это без внимания.  
— Да, — в голосе не было даже намека на удивление. — Мы подрались, я победила и она мне кое-что рассказала.

Дзин выжидающе уставился на ученицу. Он прекрасно знал, каким сильным и опасным бойцом являлась Зафина. Они встречались в Египте, когда глава дзайбацу летал на раскопки. Ожесточенный бой закончился победой Дзина, которого девушка удивила странным стилем и твердыми убеждениями. Зафина поведала ему, что являлась потомком древнего рода сильнейших бойцов и прорицателей, охраняющих Храм. Именно тот Храм из видений Кадзамы, в котором был заключен Ректификатор, или, как его еще называли, Азазель.  
Зафина утверждала, что Дзин должен просто уйти. Но он пошел на хитрость и заключил с ней договор. Его люди начали исследовать это место, но под присмотром людей Зафины. Такая якобы власть прорицательницы не помешала Дзину выявить всю необходимую для него информацию. А вот когда один из отрядов солдат «Теккена» исчез в глубине катакомб, Зафина просто закрыла к ним доступ.  
Дзин догадывался, что прорицательница просто ловко воспользовалась ситуацией. Конечно, можно было подумать, что это она подстроила исчезновение солдат, но Кадзама четко видел, насколько Зафина честна. Она бы не стала идти на уловки. Скрывая важную информацию, она всегда говорила правду.  
«Иметь дела с порядочными людьми скучно, но легко. Всегда знаешь, на что они способны, а на что нет», — не раз думал Кадзама, когда вспоминал Зафину.

Томила поняла безмолвный вопрос в изумительных глазах Дзина.  
— Она поведала мне про Ректификатора.  
— И все?  
— Все, — соврала Томила.

Парень, сощурившись, снова оценивающе оглядел девушку. Она не стала хвастаться, как дралась с Зафиной, как отлично выполняла выученные приемы и в итоге смогла победить опасную противницу. Вспоминая их первую встречу, когда девушка лепетала без остановок, распиналась между строк о том, как ей нравятся драки и сам Дзин, парень отметил, что она стала сдержанной и, что более важно, в ней не зародилось высокомерие. Вместе с приобретенными и улучшенными навыками бойца не пришли гордыня и самонадеянность. Такое сочетание качеств было удивительным и вызывало уважение.

Откуда Дзин знал про бой Томилы и Зафины? Шпион под руководством Нины следил за происходящим на окраине деревни. Девушка не знала, что их бой тоже транслировался непосредственно на монитор Кадзамы. Именно это позволило ему оценить ученицу по достоинству. А она, не зная, что за ней ведется слежка, дралась на полную и смогла победить, полагаясь лишь на свою силу, ловкость и сообразительность.

Дзин скрывал, но он был горд за Томилу. Он радовался успеху, ведь до недавнего времени ему казалось, что он потерпел фиаско.

— Иди к себе. За тобой скоро придут.  
— Хорошо, — Томила опустила голову и направилась к двери.  
— Ты боишься? — неожиданно спросил Дзин ей вдогонку. Его лицо было, как всегда, непроницаемым.  
Девушка обернулась и грустно, но мягко, улыбнулась:  
— Очень, — честно призналась она.


	8. ...такие и последствия (часть 2)

**Некоторое время назад**

Огонь мерно потрескивал в специальных чашеобразных арматурных конструкциях, съедая остатки дров и щепок, превращая их при этом в алые угольки. Водопад неподалеку дополнял умиротворенную картину. Горный пейзаж, деревья, скалы — отличное место, чтобы спрятаться от мира и вынашивать коварные планы.  
Звуки льющийся воды сливались с треском дерева в удивительный дуэт, позволяющий еще лучше сконцентрироваться. Хэйхати Мисима выполнял давно отшлифованное временем ката. Он был одет в хакаму*¹ сиреневого цвета, а сандалии гэта*² на ногах издавали странный металлический звук при каждом соприкосновении с каменными плитами, которыми была уложена небольшая площадь для медитаций и тренировок. Золотисто-коричневая рубашка-кимоно с шестиугольными узорами пастельных цветов свободно свисала со спины, обнажая торс. На груди у Хэйхати отчетливо виднелся ужасный крестообразный шрам — результат сражения с Кадзуей в прошлом. Его голову украшала лысина, хотя по бокам от висков назад уходили причудливые седые остроконечные пучки волос. Суровое лицо Хэйхати Мисимы было рассечено морщинами, а небольшие карие глаза излучали силу, которая обычно не свойственна старикам.

Он поднял левую руку вверх и сжал в кулак. Поднимая левую ногу тоже вверх, Хэйхати согнул её в колене и на мгновение будто застыл концентрируясь. Резко опустив ногу и кулак вниз, старик пропустил через тело небольшую молнию от левой стопы до правого кулака. Он давно заметил, что его подчиненный стоит и чего-то ждет.  
— Ну что там? — скрывая нетерпение, спросил бывший глава Дзайбацу «Мисима».

Даже потеряв влияние, он обладал достаточной властью, чтобы держать при себе небольшую армию подчиненных, которые выполняли функцию его ушей и глаз пока старику приходилось поддерживать легенду о собственной смерти. Даже если тебя считают мертвым — это не повод не держать себя в форме. Тем более время для нового сражения приближалось. Хэйхати вынашивал планы о том, как вернуть себе Дзайбацу, вырвав его из рук Дзина Кадзамы — желательно, холодных. Старший Мисима в деталях выстраивал все возможные сценарии встречи с Кадзуей…

— Срочное донесение, — ответил мужчина в черном костюме и затемненных очках.  
— Говори, — с этими словами Хэйхати приступил к выполнению нового ката.  
— Есть! — подчиненный склонил голову, соблюдая все знаки приличия и правила поведения. — Армия повстанцев совершила налет на лабораторию доктора Босконовича.  
— Что? — Хэйхати Мисима еле заметно повернул голову в сторону мужчины в черном, не скрывая своего удивления.  
— Но пока они там находились, Корпорация «G» вступила с ними в бой и уничтожила их.  
— Если Кадзуя пошел на это, — старик продолжил выполнять ката, совершая круговые движения руками, — значит, там что-то было, — он выставил вперед ладони так, что левая оказалась развернута вверх и почти параллельно полу, а правая — в перпендикулярной плоскости, развернутая к середине. — Ничего, скоро мы узнаем, — теперь Хэйхати сделал два шага, разворачиваясь вокруг оси. Резко опустив ногу на каменную плиту, он присел и наклонил корпус, разводя руки и колени в стороны. Электричество снова пробежало по телу снизу вверх. — Что удалось выяснить насчет повстанцев? — спросил он, выпрямляясь.  
— Итак, командир, подразделение состоит из тридцати тысяч человек. Их возглавляет Ларс Александерссон. Его личные и служебные данные были подчищены не только в компании, но и удалены из нашей базы данных, — мужчина в черном говорил спокойно и выразительно. — Похоже, именно он отвечал за нападение на лабораторию, но там не было обнаружено никаких тел.  
— Такую назойливую муху не так просто прихлопнуть. Он наверняка жив, — сказал Хэйхати.  
В голове тут же начали выстраиваться коварные планы: «Если мне удастся переманить его на свою сторону… Тогда, возможно, я смогу стереть ухмылку с лица этого проклятого молокососа Дзина», — глаза старика сверкнули из-под нахмуренных бровей. — «Да, мне нужно заполучить этого Ларса во что бы то ни стало», — уголки губ поползли вверх.  
— Найдите его! — скомандовал Хэйхати, махнув рукой. — Я должен даже знать о том, что он остановился пописать! Пошевеливайтесь! — голос звучал грозно, но не громко. Ведь, чтобы внушать страх и уважение, не обязательно кричать. Хэйхати отлично знал, как эффективно заставить людей служить ему.  
— Есть! — подчиненный поклонился и ушел.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Хэйхати засмеялся. Сначала тихо, его плечи лишь еле заметно подрагивали при этом, а потом он выпрямился и запрокинул голову, позволяя себе смеяться громко и с нотками коварства.  
Внезапно зашелестела листва, и Хэйхати резко обернулся:  
— Кто здесь?!  
Но ответом ему послужила тишина.

*******

Добраться до убежища Хэйхати Мисимы Нине не составило труда. Её навыки отлично подходили для выполнения задания, которое ей поручил Дзин. Пробраться незаметно через поместье для тренированного первоклассного ассассина оказалось таким же простым делом, как отобрать у ребенка конфетку*³.  
«А Хэйхати выбрал себе местечко что надо», — подумала Нина, когда одним бесшумным движением оказалась на ветке дерева. Оно росло неподалеку от небольшой площади, где старик Мисима как раз тренировался. Сложив руки на груди, Уильямс продолжила наблюдать и слушать. Подчиненный Хэйхати рассказал о нападении на лабораторию Босконовича. Именно там Ларс нашел андроида Алису и активировал её. Они сдружились и начали расследование.  
Удивление Хэйхати вызвало непроизвольную ухмылку на лице Нины:  
«Оказывается, старик не знал об этом? Уже столько времени прошло, а его люди только сейчас собрали в кучу пазл», — Нина сощурила глаза, — «Тебе, Хэйхати, определенно нужно уволить всех к черту».

Давно известно, что если сверлить человека взглядом, то он почувствует это. Именно поэтому Нине пришлось покинуть свое расположение.  
Новую точку для обзора найти оказалось совершенно не трудно. Пока осенняя листва не опала, любое из деревьев становилось отличным укрытием. Скоро должен был появиться новый участник на сцене, и Нина замерла в ожидании.

Вдруг в здании послышался грохот. Из двери вылетело несколько людей, а вслед за ними выбежал Ларс.  
— Хэйхати Мисима?! — спросил он, тормозя у края тренировочной площадки.  
— А ты? — отвечая вопросом на вопрос, пробасил старик, повернувшись к нему лицом.  
— Ларс Александерссон. Представитель личного состава отряда Теккен.  
— А! Так ты — тот самый предводитель повстанцев, о котором я столь наслышан, — голос продолжал звучать грозно, но уже с нотками некой насмешки. — Занятно. Только позволь мне проверить, насколько на самом деле ты силен, — на лице заиграла коварная улыбка. Она лишь сильнее вырисовывала линии носогубных складок, тем самым создавая уже не только презрительное, но и угрожающее выражение лица. Хэйхати принял боевую стойку.

Ларс последовал примеру своего оппонента. Правда его стойка отличалась: если у Хэйхати выставленная вперед левая рука с раскрытой ладонью находилась на уровне груди, то у Ларса — была опущена на уровень таза и развернула к противнику тыльной стороной; у первого правая рука была зажата в кулак почти рядом с солнечным сплетением, а у второго — на уровне левого плеча.

Оппоненты бросились друг к другу. Алиса хотела вмешаться, но в этот момент из здания к площадке для медитаций хлынула толпа телохранителей Хэйхати Мисимы. Ей пришлось полностью переключить внимание на них.

Тем временем старик нанес по своему противнику два последовательных удара левой и один правой рукой. Ларс удачно блокировал атаку скрещенными руками, а потом попытался апперкотом поднять Хэйхати в воздух, но тот ушел вправо и тут же снова принялся наносить удары по своему противнику. В завершение серии старик повернулся вокруг оси на левой ноге и, согнув правую, из этой низкой стойки ударил кулаком в бедро Ларса. От этого последний потерял опору и, чтобы не упасть, оперся на обе руки. Но, не успев подняться, он уже согнулся пополам от мощного пинка правой ногой. Алесандерссон даже не смог ничем ответить, поскольку Хэйхати, тут же присев на левую ногу, совершил три круговых вращения. Три последовательных удара вытянутой в сторону правой ногой завершились мощным апперкотом. Молнии плясали и искрились от прикосновения кулака с безвольно кувыркавшимся в воздухе телом Ларса. Он отлетел на несколько метров.

Будучи андроидом, Алиса Босконович обладала уникальными способностями. Нина знала, что эта, на первый взгляд, хрупкая девушка в фиолетово-розовом платье с милой, до какой-то степени детской, внешностью была не столь проста, как казалось. К сожалению, люди Хэйхати Мисимы совершили ошибку, думая, что их противница с наивным выражением лица, с большими ярко-изумрудными глазами и розовыми волосами всего-навсего обычный робот. Возможно, в этом немаловажную роль играла совершенно не боевая стойка, при которой девушка стояла, разведя чуть в стороны руки с раскрытыми ладонями.  
Несколько мужчин в черном рванули к ней. Одному прилетел удар по голове сверху левой рукой, у второго подкосились ноги от сильного удара наотмашь по голени, когда Алиса резко присела, разворачиваясь вокруг оси. Тут же она отбросила еще одного нападавшего ударом ногой, усиленным вмонтированным в неё ускорителем. Её противники были не столь искусными бойцами, поэтому использовать против них сложные связки из приемов казалось нецелесообразным. Алиса была спроектирована, чтобы развиваться. Её арсенал был велик, но научиться применять его в бою она могла, лишь участвуя в сражениях. Андроид лавировала между телохранителями Мисимы, используя ускорители на спине. Толпа быстро и заметно начала редеть.

Получив в лицо кулаком, Ларс отступил на несколько шагов. Он помотал головой в попытке унять звон. Вместе с этим он почувствовал, как из носа течет кровь, которую он просто вытер ладонью. Хэйхати пренебрежительно хмыкнул и пошел в атаку. Александерссон же ударил ребром ладони в лицо, одновременно с этим согнув правую руку в локте. Затем нанес удар правой рукой в живот противника. В завершении он принял особую стойку, в которой, приседая на обе ноги, он поворачивается к противнику левым боком и спиной, а также опирается правой рукой в землю. Как раз в этот момент над его головой пролетела рука Хэйхати. Ларс, не теряя ни секунды, из низкой стойки резко повернулся к противнику лицом и нанес усиленный электричеством удар ему в грудь. Это отбросило Хэйхати Мисиму на несколько метров. Старик поднялся с удивлением на лице, ведь оказалось, что его оппонент владел не менее мистическими силами, нежели он сам.  
Ларс разбежался в попытке сбить противника с ног, но в последний момент затормозил и низко припал к земле на левую ногу, одновременно покрутившись на колене по часовой стрелке, а вытянутой правой ногой он сделал подсечку. Хэйхати не ожидал такого, он как раз попытался выполнить связку из двух ударов ногами.

Нина отметила, что обманная тактика Ларса действительно ей понравилась. Ведь он не только ушел вниз от мощного кика ногой, так еще и лишил противника опоры. После этого Ларс подпрыгнул и мощным ударом кулака хотел припечатать голову Хэйхати к плите, но тот ушел от удара, а и сама плита покрылась трещинами. Казалось бы, от такого кости должны были уже раздробиться, но нет, кулак просто искрился фиолетовыми молниями.

Алиса подлетела к только что поднявшемуся противнику, легонько толкнула его в левое плечо и закружилась вокруг него. Тот не понял, что произошло, но отлично почувствовал, когда девушка пнула его в спину ногой, а потом, летая туда и обратно, нанесла ему удары своим телом. После этого он приземлился на землю без сознания.  
Оставалось всего несколько человек. Андроид бросилась к еще одному противнику, заходя справа. Она схватила того за руку и потянула на себя, затем, покрутившись вокруг своей оси, она нанесла ему в голову удар внутренним ребром ладони. Противник упал, а Алиса взмыла в воздух. Именно в этот момент она выстрелила по человеку своими кулаками, попав в живот и голову.  
Девушка подлетела к еще одному телохранителю Хэйхати сзади, левой ногой она слабо ударила в сгиб правой ноги, лишая противника опоры и дополнительно толкнула его второй ногой в спину, прибивая к земле. Взмыв в воздух, она с силой приземлилась на него, нанося серьезные травмы грудной клетки. По её расчетам человек выживет, но ранение вывело его из строя, так как любое движение начинало вызывать невыносимую боль.

Нина отметила для будущего рапорта, что Алиса отлично научилась сочетать силу и ловкость. Уильямс даже позабавило стремление девушки сохранить жизнь её противникам.

Хэйхати высоко подпрыгнул, одновременно нанося удар левой ногой, при этом его корпус двигался вокруг оси по часовой стрелке, поэтому следующий удар в воздухе уже был нанесен правой ногой. Ларса отбросило на незначительное расстояние, но он быстро поднялся, сделав кувырок к противнику. Это была рискованная тактика, но все-таки вполне себе неожиданная. Поднимаясь, Ларс нанес низкий удар ногой, но тот был встречен блоком. Тогда без промедления он присел, наклоняя колени к земле. Из этого положения подпрыгнул в воздух, нанося удар коленом левой ноги в грудь Хэйхати, а затем ударил его правой ногой, все еще находясь в воздухе. Его тело при этом грациозно крутанулось в необычном акробатическом движении. После этого Ларс приземлился на землю одновременно с противником. Удар ногой оказался усиленным электричеством.  
Поднявшийся Хэйхати ответил несложной связкой из прямого левой рукой и мощного удара правым кулаком сверху вниз по голове противника на манер молота. Не давая Александерссону упасть, старик продолжил наносить прямые удары, а затем, сделав резкий круговой разворот, нанес ещё один удар в живот тыльной частью правой руки. Ларс упал, еле сдерживая стон. Не успел он подняться, как Хэйхати рванул к нему, хватая за плечи. Он наклонил противника так, что голова ушла ему в колени, и обвил руками корпус. Совершив высокий прыжок вместе с жертвой, старик приземлился и впечатал Александерссона спиной в каменную плиту.  
Времени приходить в себя было катастрофически мало, но тот собрал всю волю в кулак и рывком поднялся с земли. Грудная клетка невыносимо ныла, что красноречиво отразилось на его лице. Проявление эмоций противника Хэйхати встретил с насмешкой.  
Видимо не желая проигрывать, Ларс подключил все имеющиеся силы и высоко подпрыгнул, совершая подобие кувырка в воздухе. Оказавшись в высшей точке над Хэйхати и головой вниз, Александерссон схватил его за голову и утащил за собой. Теперь и он впечатал старика в каменную плиту, ожидая, что схватка на этом закончится. Но старик поднялся, сплевывая кровь и продолжая надменно улыбаться. Когда Ларс бросился к нему, он просто сделал мощный, усиленный электричеством толчок обеими раскрытыми ладонями в грудь противнику. Это отбросило Ларса.

Стиль боя Хэйхати сводился к сокрушительным ударам, но с минимумом затрат на акробатику. В то же время стиль Ларса не только изобиловал сильными ударами, но и поражал сверхчеловеческой гибкостью бойца и его ловкостью. Нина не спешила бы делать ставки на кого-то одного, поскольку отлично знала, насколько хороши оба.

Ларс понимал, что они с Хэйхати бьются на равных, и бой может продолжаться достаточно долго, поэтому он решил его закончить. Он закричал, приседая к земле и концентрируя в разведенных в стороны кулаках молнии. Их мощность была настолько сильная, что сам Ларс, казалось, утонул в их фиолетовых сполохах. Сделав рывок, он развернулся на левой согнутой ноге и ударил Хэйхати в живот с размаху обеими руками снизу вверх так, что тот взлетел очень высоко в воздух. Не дожидаясь падения тела старика, Ларс схватил того за ногу правой рукой. Сначала он резко рванул Хэйхати на себя, а потом мощным, усиленным молнией, ударом левой руки отправил противника в полет.

Хэйхати несколько секунд лежал неподвижно. Ларс сделал шаг к нему, но в этот момент старик открыл глаза и резко поднялся разгибом через проходящий мостик, пропуская по телу электричество и концентрируя его в руках. Противники снова приняли боевые стойки. У Ларса по ладоням тоже пробежала молния. Внезапно в глазах Александерссона все помутнело и в ушах зазвенело. Алиса, стоявшая неподалеку, увидела, как её друг подозрительно качнулся и подбежала к нему.  
— Вы в порядке? — обеспокоено пролепетала она.  
— Немного кружится голова, — тихо ответил он.  
— Откуда у тебя могли взяться силы и навыки, чтобы одолеть меня? Если ты только… — вдруг Хэйхати осенила какая-то догадка.  
— Да, теперь я все вспомнил! — перебил его Ларс, выпрямляясь и опуская руки, демонстрируя пока отсутствие желания драться. — Надеюсь, что кровь, текущая в моих венах не позволит мне оказаться столь же бесполезным и немощным, как ты, старик.  
— Что?! — спросил Хэйхати.  
— Ты помнишь ту скандинавскую операцию, которой ты руководил?  
Слова Ларса возымели эффект, и Хэйхати тоже опустил руки, подступив на шаг. Его лицо выглядело озадаченным.  
— Но… Значит… — старик не успел высказать свое предположение, так как его снова перебил Ларс.  
— Вижу, ты начинаешь понимать.  
— У меня всегда было подозрение, — Мисима на секунду повернул вправо голову, будто виновато пряча глаза.  
— Теперь это не имеет значения, поскольку я здесь, чтобы прикончить тебя.  
— После всех твоих передряг я был уверен, что ты захочешь объединить со мной свои силы.  
— Ни за что! — громко возразил Ларс. — Вообще, с каких это пор Хэйхати Мисима стал полагаться на кого-то, кроме себя?  
— Я? Полагаюсь на тебя? — с угрожающей усмешкой спросил старик, сложив руки на груди, — Не льсти себе!  
— Я бы с удовольствием уложил тебя прямо сейчас, но сперва скажи, куда ты дел эпитафию, найденную в центральной Америке?  
— Кто тебе сказал о ней? — грозно повысил голос Хэйхати. — Только несколько людей знают о её существовании.  
— Твои знакомые проинформировали меня.  
— Ван! Вот старый болтун! — Хэйхати еле сдерживал ярость внутри себя. Годы тренировок позволили ему сохранять внешнее обладание.  
Вдруг Ларс вскинул руку с пистолетом, целясь в биологического отца и без выражения спросил:  
— Так где же она?  
— Она хорошо запрятана и отлично охраняется. Ты никогда не подберешься к ней близко, — вместо страха за свою жизнь Хэйхати показывал самоуверенность как в движениях, так и в голосе.  
— Если ты не скажешь… — Ларс для демонстрации твердости своих намерений обхватил рукоятку пистолета еще и второй рукой, — …то тебе конец.

Взгляды пересеклись, и мгновение растянулось. Оба играли опасную игру и пытались морально вывести противника из строя. Ларс полностью сосредоточил свое внимание на Хэйхати, смотрящего на него исподлобья. Насмешливо-грозный взгляд его карих глаз лишь еще больше злили Александерссона.

_Именно этот человек стал причиной проблем его матери. Незаконно зачатый и рожденный Ларс стал для общественности причиной заклеймить прекрасную женщину во всех возможных грехах.  
«Как смел этот проклятый старик очернить и сломать жизнь благородной женщины? Какие причины могут оправдать это?!» — не раз спрашивал себя Ларс. Он представлял лицо Хэйхати, когда тот всё узнает. Он хотел убить его за всю боль, которую тот причинил матери. Эта чудесная женщина оказалась настолько сильна, что смогла воспитать мальчика, превратив его в благородного человека. Её не сломали трудности. И Ларс считал своим долгом отомстить за все унижения, которые ей пришлось пережить._

Палец на курке уже начал движение… Тут внезапно в щели мушки мелькнуло розовое пятно.  
— Остановитесь! — это Алиса подбежала к Хэйхати и, расставив руки в стороны, закрыла его от возможной пули.  
— Отойди, Алиса! — крикнул на неё Ларс.  
— Вы не должны наставлять дуло пистолета на своего отца, — мотнув головой, с вызовом бросила Алиса.  
— Девочка лучше соображает, чем ты, мальчик, — самодовольно произнес Хэйхати. — Она бы могла кое-чему тебя научить. — он украдкой посмотрел по сторонам и ухмыльнулся. Девушка, желая или нет, отлично сыграла ему на руку.  
— Заткнись! — прошипел Ларс.  
— Вы не должны этого делать! — с надрывом закричала Алиса.  
В этот момент сзади справа от Ларса появился один из телохранителей Хэйхати Мисимы. Понимая, что её друг может не успеть среагировать, Алиса метнулась к нему, используя ускорители на спине и в конечностях. Александерссон еле успел отойти, чтобы его не задела девушка. И очень вовремя, поскольку сверху на него прыгнул еще один телохранитель, и пришлось увернуться. Ларс принял низкую стойку и резким восходящим пинком левой ноги отправил противника в полет. Тот приземлился у ног Хэйхати. Старик удостоил того секундным взглядом, полным презрения. Тем временем Ларс быстро выпрямился, прицелился и выстрелил.

Алиса сделала шаг, но понимала, что пулю уже не остановить. На её лице отразился страх. Не страх за Хэйхати. Страх за Ларса. Её знания психологии говорили, что такой поступок ведет к потрясениям. Именно поэтому она закрыла собой Хэйхати. Алиса не хотела, чтобы её друг страдал. Кроме этого, она почему-то всегда ценила жизнь. Живые были для неё непонятным и интересным объектом изучения. Они были непредсказуемы и предсказуемы в одночасье — практически как кот Шрёддингера*⁴.

Миг, казалось, растянулся на минуты. Хэйхати поднял ногу и резко опустил её, принимая устойчивую стойку с разведенными коленями и руками в стороны, при этом его голова оказалась опущенной. Он замер. Ларс ожидал, что попал в цель, ведь его навыки ни разу не подводили его. Но к его удивлению Хэйхати распрямился, поднимая голову и демонстрируя пулю, зажатую зубами. Выдохнув пар, он демонстративно выплюнул крохотный кусок металла.  
— Ты думаешь, что игрушечное оружие может причинить мне вред?  
— Неплохой трюк. Забудь о том, чтобы заполучить Дзайбацу обратно. Тебе следовало бы выступать в цирке, — уже насмешка появилась в голосе Ларса.  
— Заткнись, мальчишка!  
В этот момент зазвонил телефон Александерссона, и он ответил на звонок не спуская с мушки Хэйхати, хотя тот и не выражал желания драться, продолжая стоять неподвижно. То, что услышал Ларс от человека на другом конце провода, заставило его опустить пистолет.  
— Я зря потратил с тобой время на расспросы, — Ларс перевел взгляд на телефон, нажимая кнопку завершения звонка. Потом он повернулся и уже прямо посмотрел на Хэйхати, — Имей в виду, старик, моё лицо будет последним, что ты увидишь в своей жизни! — последние слова угрозы прозвучали очень уверенно.  
Хэйхати молча выдержал дерзость со стороны своего внебрачного сына. «Пусть идет. Он мне не нужен» — подумал он.  
Ларс развернулся спиной и начал удаляться, Алиса направилась за ним.  
Слева от Хэйхати появился телохранитель, держась за живот и согнувшись пополам:  
— Нам следовать за ним?  
— Нет, не надо. Всё равно они все скоро станут моими, — старик сделал шаг, сложил руки на груди и рассмеялся.

Нина наблюдала за происходящим и снимала все на камеру, чтобы транслировать происходящее непосредственно Дзину. Что именно Ларс узнал от неизвестного по телефону она не могла слышать, но был один способ получить запись этого разговора.  
Задание Нина выполнила на отлично, а потому спокойно направилась к утесу и прыгнула. Её верный пистолет с крюком-кошкой позволил пересечь пропасть.

*******

Оставшись наедине с собой, глава дзайбацу «Мисима» задумался. Он обязан был исполнить то, что требовалось, и это теперь невозможно было миновать. От этого зависели его власть и влияние. Уже давно ходит шепот о том, что Дзин слишком мягок с Томилой и не может поладить с её норовистым характером.  
«Власть — это все», — решил для себя Кадзама в начале своего правления. Но со временем он понял, что власть еще нужно уметь удержать.

Дзин взял коммуникатор и произнес короткую фразу:  
— Начинайте.  
Также он послал сообщение Нине, требуя явиться к нему.

*******

На крыше располагалась огромная площадка. На ней выстроились несколько взводов солдат. Их высокотехнологичная форма и шлемы сверкали в свете прожекторов. Остальные военные силы и работники дзайбацу «Мисима» по всему миру приковали свои взгляды к экранам мониторов, глядя на закрытую трансляцию. Все, что должно было произойти, увидеть могли только те, кто работал в дзайбацу.

На трибуну взошел Дзин Кадзама и начал свою речь:  
— …Не все знают, но один из сотрудников нашей славной организации совершил серьезнейший проступок, — парень обвел всех холодным взглядом. — Она угнала летательное средство, подделав документы и, используя ресурсы дзайбацу «Мисима», решила пойти против прямого приказа. По законам военного времени такое преступление карается очень серьезно…

Дзин рукой подал условный знак, и в центр площадки двое солдат вывели девушку. Солдатам не пришлось сковывать ей руки или волочить её. Она шла, глядя прямо перед собой, держалась спокойно и не вырывалась.

— …Сегодня я даю шанс ей реабилитироваться, покорно приняв назначенное наказание, — с нотками триумфа произнес Кадзама. А потом он обратился к самой девушке и произнес: — Даю право последнего слова.  
— Я с глубоким почтением принимаю наказание, — громко и выразительно произнесла она, становясь на колени и опуская голову.  
В центр площади вышло еще несколько солдат с бамбуковыми палками в руках. Рядовой, который вел девушку, ободряюще коснулся её плеча.  
— Держись, — прошептал он.  
— Спасибо, Рэнди, — прошептала она, улыбнувшись, так как узнала его по голосу. Их никто не услышал.

*******

На Томилу обрушился удар. Он буквально прибил её к полу, поэтому пришлось опереться на руки. Она подняла глаза вверх и посмотрела на Дзина. Его равнодушный холодный вид целиком и полностью подтверждал его статус и роль. Девушка знала, что он не стал бы показывать на камеру какие-либо эмоции. Но их связь была слишком сильна. Томиле хватило лишь одного короткого мгновения, чтобы разглядеть, как в твердом взгляде проскользнуло сожаление. Она не смогла ободряюще улыбнуться, потому что на неё обрушился очередной удар.

Дзин отчетливо понял, что хотела ему сказать Томила. Во взгляде девушки читались извинение и одобрение. Она знала и понимала необходимость такого наказания и привселюдного унижения.  
Удар, удар, еще удар… Древнему наказанию нашлось место даже в современном мире. Жестокое по сути и по последствиям, оно должно было рассеять любые слухи и доказать, что Дзин не будет жалеть даже тех, кто находится к нему слишком близко. Ни для кого не будет исключений, и все получат по заслугам. У главы дзайбацу «Мисима» никогда не было и не будет фаворитов!

Многие знали Томилу как приближенную Дзина, но не как ученицу. Официально она числилась членом отряда «Теккен» и одной из помощниц. Почти никто не знал, что их с Дзином связываю более тесные отношения и договор. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы напомнить людям, что не стоит расслабляться и пользоваться своими возможностями себе во благо.

Поначалу Томила терпела, сцепив зубы. Позже её глаза залились слезами, но она стойко продолжала стоять на четвереньках и мириться с измыванием над своим телом в попытке мысленно отстраниться. Девушка давно потеряла счет ударам. Двадцать? Тридцать? А, может, пятьдесят? Можно было просить пощады, но она изначально решила, что будет до последнего вздоха страдать, но не опозорит честь Дзина.

Нина как раз успела вернуться со своего задания, и, уже стоя рядом с Кадзамой, с интересом наблюдала за происходящим. Её лицо не покидала ухмылка, скрывающая заинтересованность и удивление. Оказывалось, что наемница недооценила ученицу Дзина. Обладая самой достоверной информацией о происходящем, Уильямс впервые за все время действительно поверила словам Томилы. То, с каким рвением, она осталась с Дзином зная, чем ей это грозит, действительно было достойно уважения.

Солдаты били девушку, им было приказано не щадить её.  
_«Эй, как тебя зовут? — спросила незнакомка европейской внешности у солдата, сидевшего в столовой. Его шлем лежал на сидении рядом._  
_— Рэнди, — как-то насторожено ответил он._  
_— Томила, — девушка протянула руку для рукопожатия._  
_— Можешь показать мне дорогу к…_  
Вот так они познакомились. Их общение не было постоянным, но Томила и Рэнди часто встречались в столовой. Оказалось, что именно на Рэнди Дзин показал какими неприятными бывают последствия от неправильного дыхания. Он несколько раз видел, как она тренировалась. Этого хватило, чтобы понять, что Томила была хорошей и обладала отличным потенциалом бойца. Сам Рэнди мало общался с остальными, но добродушие девушки, её простота не могли не очаровывать.  
Узнав, что должно было произойти, Рэнди хотел найти причину не участвовать в публичной пытке, но не смог. Вдруг он понял, что может хотя бы попытаться не делать девушке слишком больно. Это капля в море, но все же хоть что-то. Как еще можно отплатить ей за приятные беседы?

Время непозволительно растянулось. Каждый миг соприкосновения бамбука и спины отражался сильнейшей болью. И не успевала она утихнуть, как тут же другая палка с новой силой причиняла такие же страдания.  
Оказавшись среди такого огромного количества подчиненных Дзина, Томила ощутила желание скрыться куда подальше и забиться в уголок. Ей было не столько страшно показаться предательницей главы Дзайбацу, сколько ощущать всеобщую смесь жалости и жажду крови. Японцы были искусными в пытках. Не всегда они заканчивались смертью, но отлично понижали уровень самоуважения. Собранная Дзином армия отлично демонстрировала, что Кадзама не остановится ни перед чем в попытке сохранить власть. Тем не менее он проявил великодушие. Томила это понимала, но чувствовала себя униженной в глазах тех солдат, с которыми ей, вероятно, придется выполнять задания в будущем.  
Теперь было важным не столько умереть от стыда, сколько не скончаться от физической расправы. Уши заложило от громкого стука собственного сердца. Девушке казалось, будто ребра уже давно сломались под натиском унизительного наказания. Дышать становилось все труднее. Каждый удар выбивал из легких почти весь воздух, и времени для вдохов было слишком мало. Волны боли накатывали друг за другом, мелкой дрожью охватывая все тело. Взор начала застилать алая пелена. На фоне творящегося безумия только фигура Дзина, охваченная аурой всех оттенков красного, сверкала словно драгоценность. Это давало Томиле возможность хоть как-то удержаться на поверхности и не утонуть в нахлынувшем на неё болевом шторме. Но вскоре даже спасительные очертания были беспощадно поглощены алой завесой.

Вдруг Томиле показалось, что боль начала существовать где-то в стороне. Впрочем, как и зрение, и другие чувства. Странное ощущение продлилось несколько мгновений, а потом сквозь пелену она услышала:  
— Хватит! — внезапно громко прогремел в сознании голос Дзина.  
И вот тогда все погрузилось во тьму. Тело девушки обессилено повалилось на холодное покрытие крыши.  


* * *

_***¹**  — Хакама — традиционные японские длинные широкие штаны в складку, похожие на юбку, шаровары или подрясник, первоначально носимые мужчинами. Хакама у мужчин крепятся на бёдрах, у женщин — на талии._   
_***²**  — Гэта — японские деревянные сандалии в форме скамеечки, одинаковые для обеих ног (сверху имеют вид прямоугольников со скруглёнными вершинами и, возможно, немного выпуклыми сторонами). Придерживаются на ногах ремешками, проходящими между большим и вторым пальцами._   
_***³**  — «Как конфетку у ребенка отобрать» — это идиома в английском языке, которая означает «Очень просто, не прилагая усилий»._   
_***⁴**  — Кот Шрёддингера — мысленный эксперимент, предложенный австрийским физиком-теоретиком, одним из создателей квантовой механики. Есть ящик и кот. В ящике имеется механизм, содержащий радиоактивное атомное ядро и ёмкость с ядовитым газом. Параметры эксперимента подобраны так, что вероятность распада ядра за 1 час составляет 50%. Закрываем кота в ящик, ждём час и задаёмся вопросом: жив ли кот или мертв? Квантовая же механика как бы говорит нам, что атомное ядро (а следовательно и кот) находится во всех возможных состояниях одновременно (см. квантовая суперпозиция). До того как мы открыли ящик, получается, что кот, сидящий в ящике, и жив, и мёртв одновременно без всяких промежуточных состояний. Именно так эту ситуацию описала бы квантовая теория._

* * *

Для таких, как я, получающих удовольствие от боевки, даю ссылки на Move List'ы:  
\- [Хэйхати Мисимы](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBYkhyoRXXQ&list=PLP5ovclebrn_4zoNGYZeK673VQ7SdWels&index=36)  
\- [Ларса Александерссона](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_f7e0m4KqU&list=PLP5ovclebrn_4zoNGYZeK673VQ7SdWels&index=22)  
\- [Алисы Босконович](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhG9ACggXes&list=PLP5ovclebrn_4zoNGYZeK673VQ7SdWels&index=31)  
  
А еще просто отличные OST'ы:  
[EGINNING OF THE END [CINEMATIC OPENING] - TEKKEN 7: FATED RETRIBUTION [OST] - EXTENDED](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K73_WGj4wdE&list=PL5XIvY1jdiVjced06zxyKH627nBKbx5eo&index=3)  
[BRIMSTONE AND FIRE [FINAL ROUND] - TEKKEN 7: FATED RETRIBUTION [OST] - EXTENDED](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqbabstYeu8&list=PL5XIvY1jdiVjced06zxyKH627nBKbx5eo&index=72)

* * *


End file.
